Las aventuras de Lily Loud
by mmunocan
Summary: Han pasado los años. Lily hoy es una pequeña de seis años, bulliciosa, entusiasta y llena de deseos de aventuras y diversión. Siempre actúa con valentía y un poco de ingenuidad ante la vida y los problemas, dispuesta a ayudar a su familia y amigos. ¿En qué clase de problemas la veremos metida? ¿Qué experiencias vivirá ella y su familia? Esto y más en la siguiente historia.
1. Primer día

Hola a todo el mundo. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que me aventuré a escribir un Fanfiction de "The Loud House". Aprovechando el fin de semana largo de Halloween, me dediqué a comenzar a escribir sobre esta idea que tenía en mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo. Espero que la disfruten, y recuerden, cualquier comentario, sugerencia o crítica será bien recibido.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: "Primer día".**

 _Lily Loud se prepara para ir a su primer día de clases en la Primaria Royal Woods. Está muy emocionada por todas las aventuras que podrá vivir allá, y por los nuevos amigos que podrá hacer. ¿Qué grandes aventuras le tocará vivir?_

* * *

El primer día de clases siempre es especial para todo niño. Es el momento en que los más pequeños comienzan a descubrir el mundo que va más allá de las cuatro paredes de su hogar. Es el momento en que empiezan a despegarse de la seguridad de sus padres. Es el inicio de una nueva aventura, aventura que durará por el resto de su vida.

Eso no era una novedad para Lily Loud. Desde que tenía memoria, siempre ha estado rodeada por gente, ya sea por su numerosa familia, como por otros niños de la guardería a la que iba, o al jardín de niños que hasta julio pasado visitaba. Para ella no era problema socializar, de hecho, para sus cortos seis años, ella era bastante independiente. Eso es algo lógico considerando que al ser la menor de once hermanos, no tenía toda la atención del mundo de parte de sus padres. Cosa que la obligó varias veces a valérselas por sí misma.

–Te verás hermosa para tu grandioso primer día –Lily le daba una gran sonrisa al espejo del cuarto de su madre mientras Lola peinaba cuidadosamente su cabellera rubia, hasta dejarle el pelo lo más liso que podía. Todos sus hermanos mayores que aún vivían en la casa Loud se encontraban allí observando aquel ritual que se había convertido en una tradición en la familia, y que sería la última vez que se volvería a repetir.

–Ya no puedo esperar a lo que me espera en mi primer día en la escuela –Lily se encontraba bastante emocionada. Para ella cada nueva experiencia era una nueva aventura. Su emoción incluso superaba a la de todos sus hermanos.

–La escuela no es la gran cosa –intervino Lisa, quien se encontraba sobre la cama de sus padres con los brazos cruzados y una mirada despectiva, como si todo lo que viera fuera una completa pérdida de tiempo–. Es un lugar que no ofrece ningún tipo de desafío intelectual, y si intentas ir a buscarlos, superando al propio sistema educativo, te terminan reprimiendo y castigando.

–Además te mandan mucha tarea –se quejó Lana, quien se encontraba echada sobre la cama matrimonial al lado de Lisa.

–No la escuches, Lily –la animó Lola–, no es su culpa que el Gobierno la haya obligado a ir a la escuela sin saltarse ningún grado.

–Es más un castigo que un premio –agregó la joven genio ajustando sus anteojos–. En ese sitio jamás podré conseguir mis objetivos científicos.

–Pero de seguro podrás encontrar muchos nuevos amigos –la animó Lincoln, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta con su hombro–. ¿Sabías tú que conocí a Clyde en mi primer día de clases?

– ¡Uy sí! –exclamó Lola fantaseando detrás de Lily – Puede que incluso conozcas a tu príncipe azul.

– ¡Puaj! –intervino su gemela despreciando su idea – ¡Seis años no es edad de cursilería! ¡Es edad de aventuras! Mira Lily –se acercó a la pequeña–, te puedo enseñar algunos trucos para que sobrevivas en la escuela, como los rincones de dónde te tienes que escapar para evitar ser golpeada por bravucones, los lavados que están malos, los mejores juegos, los maestros de los que te tienes que cuidar…

– ¡Basta Lana! –la interrumpió su gemela– Lily, yo te podría ayudar a ser la chica más hermosa y popular de la escuela. Claro, nunca como yo ¡Pero sé que llegarás lejos!

–Por favor, no me hagas vomitar –le recriminó Lana.

– ¡Cállate! –le gritó Lola furiosa.

– ¡Cállate tú! –le respondió su hermana en el mismo tono.

Estaba de armarse una de las tantas peleas entre las gemelas, cuando Lincoln intervino.

– ¡Basta! –les ordenó– Lo que importa es que hoy Lily tendrá su primer día de clases, y debemos darle ánimos para la nueva etapa que está por comenzar.

–Chicos, les agradezco a todos su apoyo –la pequeña se volteó, y les dio una sonrisa a todos–. ¡Estoy muy ansiosa por mi primer día de clases! ¡Quién sabe qué clases de aventuras viviré en este día! ¡Ya no puedo esperar!

–Ya te dije que no es algo de qué alegrarse –le respondió Lisa intentando apagar la emoción de su hermana, misión en la que fracasó rotundamente al ver que la sonrisa de Lily no diezmaba.

–No importa hermana, haré que la escuela sea digna de alegría –le respondió.

– ¡Esa es mi hermana! –exclamó Lana dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Desde la partida de las hermanas mayores de la familia, Lily ha conseguido una estrecha relación con Lana, ya que ambas adoran jugar en el exterior, inmersas en la naturaleza. La pequeña muchas veces la acompañó a cazar lagartijas en el parque, y a capturar insectos que se movían en el patio.

–Es hora de irnos –la tétrica voz de Lucy interrumpió la celebración de los hermanos Loud, y de paso les dio un gran susto.

Luego de eso, todos subieron a la vieja y confiable "Vanzila". Sus padres habían salido temprano a sus respectivos trabajos, y Lincoln debió hacerse cargo. El muchacho ya de diecisiete años, tenía licencia de conducir, y por ende subió en el asiento del conductor, introdujo la llave, encendió el motor de la furgoneta, y comenzaron a viajar rumbo a la primaria de Royal Woods.

Tras la partida de sus cinco hermanas mayores, Lincoln quedó como el hermano mayor, a cargo de cuidar y apoyar a sus cinco hermanas menores, que al igual que él, aún no terminaban la escuela.

Las cuatro chicas Loud menores conversaban alegremente en los asientos traseros del vehículo, mientras que Lucy se encontraba tranquilamente instalada en el asiento del copiloto, y Lincoln estaba concentrado en el camino. El ruido de la música de la radio de mezclaba con el del motor, la conversación de las chicas y el ruido del tránsito.

De pronto el teléfono de Lincoln comenzó a sonar. El muchacho a tientas comenzó a buscarlo abriendo la guantera.

–Yo contesto –se ofreció Lucy sacando el celular antes que su hermano–. ¿Aló? Sí… Vamos de camino… ¿Con ella? Sí. Le voy a decir.

Acto seguido, la joven se volteó hacia los asientos traseros y estiró su brazo con el teléfono en su mano.

–Lily, es para ti –anunció–. Es de Lori.

Al oír eso, la menor, quien se encontraba en el asiento del fondo, pasó por sobre los asientos y las gemelas hasta llegar junto al celular.

– ¿Aló? ¡Lori! ¿Cómo estás? –contestó con alegría– Yo estoy bien... Sí… Sí… Voy camino a la escuela… Sé que llegaremos a tiempo… Sí, estamos todos reunidos… ¡Gracias Lori! ¿Cuándo vas a venir?... ¡Genial! ¡Estaré contando los días!... Está bien… Un abrazo para ti también. ¡Adiós!

–Dice que vendrá para Navidad. ¡Les mandó saludos a todos! –agregó dirigiéndose a sus hermanos mientras le entregaba el teléfono a Lucy.

– ¿No crees que falta mucho tiempo? –preguntó Lana.

–Ya saben que Lori es una persona ocupada –intervino Lincoln sin dejar de mirar al frente.

–Lo sé –respondió Lily sin perder su entusiasmo–. ¡Ya no puedo esperar hasta Navidad! ¡Cuando estemos todos los hermanos Loud reunidos!

–Ehm ¿Recuerdas que hace cinco minutos estabas emocionada por tu primer día de clases? –le recordó Lana.

– ¡Es verdad! ¡Lo estaba olvidando! –respondió la pequeña un tanto avergonzada– ¡Pero sé que este día será lo máximo!

–Cielos. ¿Es que nunca se te apagará ese entusiasmo? –se quejó Lola un tanto aburrida por la actitud de Lily mientras se miraba las uñas.

–Y eso que no la han visto después de consumir altas dosis de sacarosa –agregó Lisa, quien estaba oculta detrás de un grueso libro de anatomía–. De azúcar –agregó al recibir tantas miradas de extrañeza.

El viaje a la Primaria Royal Woods se hizo corto. En menos de cinco minutos, "Vanzila" estaba estacionado en la entrada del recinto.

–Y… llegamos –anunció Lincoln mientras jalaba el freno de manos–. Bueno Lily, te deseo un grandioso primer día de clases. Y para las demás les pido que cuiden de su hermanita, y que se porten bien. ¡Y no quiero problemas al regreso!

Las gemelas bajaron rezongando del furgón, seguidas por Lisa, quien no despegaba su rostro del libro, y Lily, quien con un rostro lleno de sed de aventuras, observaba hasta el más mínimo detalle del entorno que le rodeaba.

Atrás quedó la furgoneta, que luego de cerrar sus puertas, se alejó rumbo a la secundaria con Lucy y Lincoln. En la entrada del edificio había mucha gente. La mayoría eran niños. Algunos lloraban aferrándose a las piernas de sus madres, otros se abrazaban entre ellos en un emotivo reencuentro tras las aventuras del verano, y otros simplemente se reunían a conversar estorbando el paso.

–Camina –le dijo Lola a su hermanita mientras la empujaba para que se moviera.

Lily no dejaba de observar todo, sin querer perderse ni el más mínimo detalle de su entorno. La emoción por esta nueva etapa que estaba comenzando la dominaban completamente. Tal vez tenía demasiada emoción por su primer día de clases para el común de la gente. Incluso no era algo común para alguien de su edad. Se esperaba verla llorando asustada por esta desconocido aventura. Pero Lily Loud nunca le temió a lo desconocido. Para ella era una nueva y grandiosa aventura, como si los doce años de escuela que le esperaban fueran pan comido.

Se adentraron por los pasillos cubiertos de casilleros. La pequeña se acercó a uno de ellos, y comenzó a girar la rueda de este, riéndose por el ruido que provocaba al hacerla girar.

–Vamos Lily –Lana la sacó de allí sujetándola de la mano.

– ¿Qué era eso? –le preguntó la pequeña con curiosidad.

–Es un casillero –respondió mientras la guiaba por el laberinto de pasillos.

– ¿Podré tener un casillero?

– Si, te asignarán uno.

Las cuatro hermanas Loud siguieron recorriendo los pasillos de la escuela. Había mucha gente, dándole vida al lugar. Lily estaba emocionada dándose vuelta para no perderse detalle alguno, y en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de tropezarse.

–Contrólate niña –le ordenó Lola. Orden que Lily decidió obedecer. Ella al igual que el resto sabía de lo que podía ser capaz chica.

Así siguieron las cuatro juntas hasta el final de ese pasillo.

–Bien, hasta aquí las acompañamos –anunció Lana–. Lola y yo debemos irnos a nuestro salón. Lisa. ¿Podrías ir a dejar a Lily a su salón? ¿Lisa?

La aludida estaba tan inmersa en su enorme libro que ni siquiera se había percatado que su hermana le estaba hablando.

– ¡Lisa! –Lana le gritó mientras le arrancaba el libro de entre sus manos– Ve a dejar a Lily a su clase –le ordenó.

–Está bien –respondió con fastidio mientras recuperaba su libro.

–Lily, te deseo lo mejor para tu primer día –le dijo Lola dándole un abrazo–. Y recuerda, si hay un bravucón que te moleste, no dudes en llamarme –agregó terminando el abrazo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Y también a mí –agregó su gemela con la misma mirada, golpeando su palma izquierda con su puño derecho.

Las chicas se despidieron. Lana y Lola se fueron por el pasillo de la izquierda, mientras que Lisa y Lily se fueron por el de la derecha. Lily nuevamente comenzó su actividad de inspección de todo lo su entorno mientras que su hermana nuevamente se enfrascó en su enorme libro.

–Señorita Loud –Lisa terminó chocando frente a frente con una señora con cara de muy pocos amigos–. Ni siquiera toca la campana del primer día de clases y ya está metida en uno de esos libros que no le corresponden.

Era una mujer alta y delgada. Con un traje de dos piezas azul marino y una blusa perfectamente blanca, daba a entender que era una importante autoridad en la escuela. Pero su mirada llena de furia tras sus anteojos con un marco delgado y dorado fácilmente atemorizaría a cualquier niño. Pero Lily la miraba con curiosidad, desde su moño de tomate en la cabeza, su nariz alargada casi como de bruja, hasta sus zapatos de taco alto y tan delgado que amenazaba con quebrarse de solo mirarlo.

–Señora Springler–respondió Lisa sin inmutarse–, es solo un libro de anatomía básica. Cualquier estudiante de medicina debería sabérselo de memoria.

–Pero usted no es una estudiante de medicina –le refutó la señora.

–Lo sería si no tuviera que venir a esta prisión de adiestramiento mental –contestó la pequeña molesta–. Le recuerdo que tengo un doctorado en ciencias de la Universidad de Michigan –agregó sacando a luz sus credenciales.

–Sus títulos no sirven de nada en esta escuela –respondió la mujer ajustándose los lentes–. Mientras venga a esta escuela, usted le seguirá el ritmo de sus compañeros. Y para asegurarme de eso, me llevaré esto conmigo –dicho esto último, la señora le arrancó el libro de las manos a Lisa y se lo colocó debajo del brazo. En eso el timbre retumbó por toda la escuela.

–Será mejor que se dirija a clases antes que sea demasiado tarde y –recién en ese minuto la señora Springler se fijó en la presencia de Lily, quien no la dejaba de mirar sus ojos completamente abiertos–… y esta jovencita. ¿Quién es?

–Es Lily, mi hermana. Viene por su primer día de clases –Lisa se adelantó presentándola. La señora Springler la analizó de arriba abajo mientras ella le daba una inocente sonrisa.

–Bien, será mejor que se apresuren –dictaminó finalmente.

–Guau… qué aguafiestas –opinó Lily mientras se alejaban.

–Sí. Ese es solo el comienzo –le advirtió Lisa mientras comenzaban a caminar junto al resto de los estudiantes.

–Pero eso no es justo ¡Debemos recuperar tu libro! –exclamó Lily con decisión.

– ¡No! –exclamó Lisa deteniéndose en seco– Ehm… ya debes entrar a clases. Además, tengo varios libros de esos en casa. Y… no quiero que te metas en problemas en tu primer día de clases –insistió rogándole.

–Pero Lisa… –insistió Lily.

– ¡Pero nada! –exclamó– Ahora te vas derecho a tu clase. Después veremos el asunto del libro.

A regañadientes, Lily se dirigió a su sala de clases. Hubiera encontrado mucho más entretenido –y justo– ir en búsqueda del libro de Lisa. Esa sí que sería una aventura digna de contar, además de poder ayudar a su hermana.

Mientras se instalaba en un puesto vacío en el medio del salón, entró la maestra de la clase. Era de aspecto similar a la señora Springler salvo que llevaba un traje color beige y no usaba lentes. Entró junto con la señora Springler, quien le susurraba algo al oído mientras aún tenía el preciado libro bajo el brazo. Aquella escena hacía ver a la futura maestra de primer grado como un plagio barato de la señora Springler.

Lily no se percató que ambos buitres tenían los ojos fijos en ella mientras se pasaban por lo bajo el dato de tener ante ellas a una Loud más. La pequeña tenía los ojos fijos en el grueso libro de anatomía, mientras pensaba en miles de fantasiosas estrategias para arrebatárselo de sus esqueléticas manos.

–Buenos días niños –se presentó la maestra mientras que la señora Springler abandonaba el salón. Lily sintió la necesidad de seguirla, pero una aguda mirada de la profesora la dejaron petrificada–, soy Doroty Lorentz, para ustedes señorita Lorentz.

Al ver la nula reacción de sus estudiantes, la profesora se sintió satisfecha y continuó con su discurso:

–Sé que para muchos de ustedes, este es su primer día fuera de casa, para otros, ya habrán pasado por el jardín de niños. Pero para todos –continuó mientras comenzaba a pasearse por entre los asientos–, debo informarles que la escuela es un lugar completamente diferente. Ya no se dedicarán a jugar como lo hacían en sus casas o en el preescolar. Este es el minuto en el que ustedes deberán aprender a tomar responsabilidades, a estudiar con consciencia, y a buscar el aprendizaje. ¿No es cierto, señorita Loud?

Al minuto de formular la pregunta, se encontraba frente al pupitre de la aludida. Con todo su porte, la maestra proyectaba una enorme sombra sobre la pequeña, mientras que Lily la observaba con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

La niña no se había percatado que al pronunciar su apellido, toda la clase se volteó a verla. Más de algunos comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí. Lily aún no tenía conciencia de la fama que sus diez hermanos mayores le habían dejado en la escuela.

–Mi hermana Lisa hace todo eso, y le quitaron su libro –respondió valientemente. El libro de Lisa era lo único que tenía en mente.

– ¡Pero miren qué tenemos aquí! ¡Una pequeña rebelde! –respondió con burla la profesora mientras caminaba al frente– Llevo veinticinco años en esta escuela y he visto desfilar a todos tus hermanos por este salón. Menos mal que tú eres la última. ¿No es verdad?

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza, mientras que la profesora continuó.

–No sé quién de tus diez hermanos fue el más adorable. Si fue Luan con aquella graciosa broma de las estacas con las que casi acaba con mi vida. O las gemelas con sus bulliciosas peleas que me tuvieron un mes sin hacer clases con las dos piernas fracturadas. O ¡Ya sé! ¡Leni! Jamás en mis treinta años de carrera me había costado tanto enseñarle a alguien a leer. ¡Y ni hablar de Lisa! Tuvimos que reconstruir cinco veces el laboratorio de ciencias por culpa de sus peligrosos experimentos. ¡Y cómo no recordar a Lynn! Siempre queriendo jugar adentro del salón. No había clase en la que no terminara inconsciente por culpa de sus pelotazos.

– ¿Y qué hay del resto? –preguntó la pequeña con inocencia tras un incómodo silencio del que no se percató.

– ¿Acaso quieres más? –gritó la profesora comenzando a perder la paciencia– El punto es que este años usted no se me va a pasar de lista –dijo eso apuntando con su huesudo índice a Lily–. Ni nadie aquí va a hacer lo que se le antoje. No quiero bromas, berrinches, lloriqueos, pereza, juegos ni disturbios. En este salón venimos a estudiar, y es lo que vamos a hacer. ¡¿Está claro?!

El curso quedó en un gélido silencio.

– ¿No los escucho? –insistió la maestra.

– ¡Sí, profesora! –exclamó el curso a coro.

–Muy bien –la profesora, una vez satisfecha, se sentó en su escritorio, y se agachó en búsqueda del libro de literatura en el cajón de más al fondo.

En ese minuto Lily se volteó, y se encontró con un chico que no había visto cuando se sentó. De tez blanca, el pelo corto y negro, ojos negros y pequeños, la miraban con una sonrisa maliciosa.

De su chaqueta negra sacó un tubo de lápiz de pasta, y arrancó una hoja de su pequeña libreta sin hacer ruido. De la hoja que había sacado, le sacó varios pedacitos los cuales él apuñó formando al menos una docena de pequeñas bolitas de papel que luego se metió en la boca. Tras masticarlas un rato y llenarlas de baba, puso el tubo en su boca y comenzó a dispararlas contra la profesora.

Con terror, Lily vio la excelente puntería del muchacho. La docena completa de proyectiles cayeron todos directo al rostro de la maestra, quien con una mueca de asco cayó de la silla, y retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared. Gritaba como si un perro le hubiera vomitado encima, revolcándose asqueada mientras se quitaba los proyectiles de la cara con brusquedad.

Tras el duro discurso de la maestra, ninguno se atrevió a reír ante la escena, a pesar que la mayoría se habría muerto de la risa en otro contexto. Incluso Lily se tragó su risa y su ánimo al ver a la maestra con una mirada furiosa acercarse a su puesto.

– ¡Tú! –le gritó hasta casi romperle los tímpanos– ¡A la sala de castigo! ¡Ahora!

– ¿Yo? –a Lily le costó reaccionar. No se había percatado que el muchacho del puesto del lado había colocado sutilmente el tubo de lápiz sobre su mesa.

– ¿Es broma? –gritó la profesora Lorentz perdiendo los estribos– No llevamos ni cinco minutos de clases y ya comenzaron las travesuras de la familia Loud. ¡Estás castigada! ¡Ve a la sala de castigo!

–Pero yo no fui… –insistió la pequeña inútilmente.

– ¡Ahora! –la orden final de la maestra fue tan fuerte y dura, que ni Lily pudo seguir replicando. Tomó su mochila, y a paso lento la pequeña abandonó el salón. Mientras el verdadero culpable sonreía sínicamente.

Mientras buscaba la sala de castigo. Lily sentía un peso en su corazón, y un nudo en la garganta. Todo su ánimo y esperanza la habían abandonado. Nunca la habían inculpado injustamente, ni siquiera sus hermanos, y eso le dolía. Le dolía más que cualquier cosa que haya vivido en sus seis cortos años.

Luego de media hora de paseo por entre los pasillos de la escuela, finalmente y sin saber cómo, llegó ante una puerta con un letrero que anunciaba la sala de castigos.

Entró y se sentó en un puesto vacío sin hacer ruido. Luego sintió el silencio reinante del lugar. No había nadie vigilándolos, y con ella solo se encontraba…

– ¡Lana! –exclamó sorprendida al verla.

– ¿Lily? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó extrañada.

–Me inculparon de algo que no hice –respondió con tristeza agachando la mirada.

–Eso ya lo sé –una voz detrás de ella obligó a ambas chicas mirar hacia el fondo del salón. Allí se encontraba el mismo muchacho que la había inculpado, con aires de grandeza, y los pies sobre el pupitre–. Para haber sido castigada hace más de media hora, te diste un largo paseo.

– ¡Tú! –exclamó enojada– ¡Tú hiciste que me castigaran!

–Ya te dije que lo sé –respondió con tranquilidad–. Pero gracias a eso ahora podrás recuperar el libro de tu hermana –dicho esto, el chico apuntó con su dedo hacia un estante que había junto a la ventana. Era un estante con puertas de madera y cerrado con llave.

Lily aún no lograba comprender todo lo que acababa de suceder. Lentamente se acercó al enorme estante, que parecía estar herméticamente sellado.

– ¿Estás seguro que el libro está aquí? –le preguntó.

–Es el estante de los objetos requisados –le explicó mientras se acercaba a su lado–. Si la señorita Springler le quitó ese libro, sin duda está aquí. Por cierto, soy Jim –tras su presentación, el muchacho estiró su mano.

–Hola, soy Lily –respondió la pequeña estrechando su mano y olvidando por completo el enojo que tenía con el chico hasta hace solo un instante–. Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También te castigaron?

–Hacer enojar a la señorita Lorentz es demasiado fácil –respondió el muchacho mientas inspeccionaba meticulosamente el estante.

–Veo que ya conocieron a la señorita Lorentz –intervino Lana–. Esa vieja es muy enojona.

– ¿Y por qué no me lo advertiste antes? –exclamó Lily indignada por la falta de aviso.

– ¡Te lo dijimos como veinte veces durante el fin de semana! –exclamó Lana– Pero creo que estabas en Narnia o algo por el estilo porque parece que nunca nos escuchaste.

–Bueno… quizás estaba un poco… demasiado ilusionada por mi primer día que… al final creo que… no escuché –respondió avergonzada por su propia actitud.

–No tiene nada de malo eso –la animó Lana con un par de palmadas por la espalda–. Pero para la próxima vez presta más atención a lo que te decimos.

–Creo tener una idea sobre cómo abrir esto –interrumpió Jim–. ¡Esperen aquí!

Acto seguido el chico salió corriendo del lugar. Las hermanas lo vieron irse extrañadas, sin sospechar siquiera en el plan que tenía en mente.

Inmediatamente después se escuchó una alarma. Era diferente al timbre que se escuchó cuando comenzaron las clases.

– ¿La alarma contra incendios? –preguntó extrañada Lana. Ella conocía perfectamente ese sonido. Ya fuera por falsa alarma, o una real, se encontraba familiarizada con aquel sonido.

En eso Jim regresó con un hacha en sus manos. Era casi de su estatura. Con el mango de madera barnizada, y el fierro pintado de un rojo brillante.

– ¡Claro! Al sacar el hacha contra incendios de su sitio, activaste la alarma. ¿Verdad? –concluyó Lana al ver el hacha. Mientras Jim se abalanzó contra el estante, y le dio un hachazo a la puerta.

– ¡Jim! ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! –preguntó Lily sorprendida al ver que preparaba el segundo golpe.

– ¿Quieres abrir este mueble? –respondió mientras le daba otro golpe, rompiendo aún más la puerta.

– ¡Tienes que darle a la cerradura! –le aconsejó Lana.

Tras aquel consejo, Jim apuntó su tercer golpe directo a la cerradura, la cual cedió con facilidad. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver un montón de cosas diferentes confiscadas en su interior. Lily de inmediato encontró el grueso libro de anatomía de Lisa sobre una de las repisas más altas.

– ¡Allí! –exclamó la pequeña al ver el libro.

–Está muy alto –concluyó Jim.

De inmediato Lana levantó a su hermanita y la instaló sobre sus hombros. Ambas juntas tenían suficiente altura como para alcanzar aquella repisa tan alta. De inmediato Lily tomó el libro, y luego Lana la bajó hasta el suelo.

– ¡Rápido! –gritó Jim al ver desde la entrada como el caos se había apoderado de los pasillos. Cientos de estudiantes desesperados corriendo hacia la salida, mientras que la alarma no pensaba en tranquilizar los ánimos.

Lily guardó con rapidez el libro en su mochila y se apresuró a salir junto con Lana y Jim, mezclándose con el barullo. El libro le pesaba de sobre manera. _"¿Cómo rayos Lisa podía sostenerlo por tanto rato?"_ pensaba mientras escapaba.

Toda la escuela se reunió en la entrada de la escuela, mientras que los bomberos se estacionaban y bajaban en busca de la emergencia. Lily y Lana se reunieron junto con el resto de sus hermanas, mientras que Jim las seguía a cierta distancia.

–Muy bien, es hora de descubrir al culpable de esta emergencia. ¿No es cierto, señorita Loud? –la señora Springler se acercó a Lily por detrás. La chica se asustó al verla, y al voltearse con rapidez, el peso de su mochica provocó que se cayera de espaldas.

–Y estoy segura que usted está detrás de todo esto –continuó lanzando su acusación frente a la pequeña.

– ¡No es verdad! –Lana saltó a defenderla.

– ¡No puede acusarla sin pruebas! –agregó Lola.

–Pues si quieren pruebas. ¿Tendrían el favor de entregarme la mochila de la acusada? –preguntó la mujer estirando su huesuda mano.

Ante esto Lily se sentía atrapada. Comenzó a sudar frío, en especial ante la mirada inquisidora de aquella bruja. Casi sin darse cuenta, la señora Springler le arrebató la mochila, la abrió, y de su interior sacó la prueba que según ella necesitaba: el libro de anatomía.

–Creo que ante una fechoría de este nivel, la jovencita merece la expulsión de esta escuela –prosiguió la señora Springler con aires de triunfo–. Hablaré con el director para tramitar su castigo.

– ¡Expulsión! –Lily gritó aterrada. Jamás pensó que su primer día de clases iba a terminar de forma tan nefasta. No podía imaginarse que pudiera ocurrir algo peor.

– ¡Esperen! –intervino Jim acercándose a ellas a toda velocidad– Lily es inocente. Yo encendí la alarma contra incendios. Y yo saqué el hacha contra incendios para abrir el estante de la sala de castigos y sacar el libro.

– ¡Qué hiciste qué! –gritó la mujer superando su propio record de furia– ¡Jovencito, esto es imperdonable!

– ¡Chicas! ¿Qué sucede? –Lincoln llegó corriendo a más no poder. Apenas se enteró del incendio, de inmediato salió de clases en su escuela secundaria, y llegó en la furgoneta familiar hasta la primaria Royal Woods, preocupado por el bienestar de sus hermanas.

–Señor Loud, qué bueno que vino –le dijo la señora Springler con tranquilidad–. Justo necesitaba hablar con usted acerca de la última travesura de sus hermanas. ¿Me puede acompañar hasta mi oficina?

– ¡Señora Springler! –exclamó sorprendido ante la repentina presencia de ella– ¿Qué hicieron esta vez?

–Pues la señorita Lily Loud fue sorprendida robando este libro del estante de objetos requisados de la escuela –respondió mostrándole el libro.

El muchacho sorprendido, observó el título de la portada, y luego miró a sus hermanas. Lily no se atrevió a responderle la mirada. La señora Springler explicaba las cosas de manera tan acusativa que ella ya se estaba creyendo que había cometido un pecado mortal.

–Está bien –respondió nervioso el chico. Desde que había asumido el mando de hermano mayor tras la partida de Lynn, se había hecho cargo de hablar con los maestros de sus hermanas menores, y casi siempre lo llamaban por alguna travesura grave que habían cometido. Aunque hasta él se había sorprendido lo rápido que Lily había conseguido caer en eso.

–Bien chicas, iré a hablar con la señora Springler. Ustedes vayan a la van ¡Ahora! –le ordenó a sus hermanas con voz de mando.

Sin chistar, las cuatro hermanas menores se dirigieron a paso lento hasta Vanzila, mientras que la señora Springler llevaba a la rastra a Jim acompañada de Lincoln. Lily más que nadie se encontraba deprimida. Solo quería una nueva y grandiosa aventura, y sin darse cuenta, la escuela había quedado de cabeza en menos de una hora. Y lo que más le pesaba, era que aun así no había podido conseguir el libro de Lisa.

–Te dije que no te metieras en problemas por culpa de ese libro –le recriminó Lisa una vez todas a bordo del vehículo–. Simplemente no vale la pena tu expulsión por eso.

–Lo sé –respondió Lily a punto de llorar. A Lisa no le importó mayormente, y siguió de brazos cruzados dándole una mirada muy severa.

–Por el lado bueno, las clases terminaron temprano –comentó Lola.

–Y me alcanzaron a castigar por ese lagarto –agregó Lana con pesar–. Lástima que se escapó. Quería llamarlo Gilberto.

–Lana ¡Era horrendo! –replicó Lola.

–Qué a ti te parezca horrendo no significa que lo sea –refutó su hermana.

– ¿A sí? Y si era tan bello. ¿Por qué te castigaron?

–Ya basta las dos –intervino Lucy, quien se encontraba tan tranquila en el asiento del copiloto, que nadie se había percatado de su presencia hasta entonces, llevándose un enorme susto–. Tenemos que esperar a que Lincoln regrese.

Tras media hora de espera, las chicas finalmente vieron salir a su hermano mayor de la escuela. Llegó hasta la furgoneta y se sentó tras el volante. Todas sus hermanas se encontraban expectantes ante lo que tenía que decir.

–La señora Springler no ha cambiado su actitud en todos estos años –dijo tras un suspiro.

–Y… ¿Aún sigo expulsada? –a Lily le costó formular esa pregunta.

–Ya no –respondió mirándola a través del espejo retrovisor–. Ese niño confesó ser el culpable de lanzarle los proyectiles a la señorita Lorentz. Y yo la convencí de que si no te hubieran enviado a la sala de castigo, no habrían activado la alarma contra incendio, y nada de esto habría ocurrido.

– ¿Entonces expulsarán a Jim? –volvió a preguntar la pequeña con preocupación.

–Hablarán primero con sus padres –respondió Lincoln–, pero dudo que lo expulsen. Las gemelas han hecho cosas peores y nunca fueron expulsadas.

Lily se sintió aliviada. Al final las cosas no habían salido tan mal para ser el primer día de clases.

–Ah, y una cosa más –el muchacho abrió su mochila, y de entre sus cosas sacó un grueso libro.

– ¡Mi libro de anatomía básica! –exclamó Lisa emocionada mientras se lo arrebataba de las manos.

–Para la próxima trata de traer libros más pequeños –le aconsejó su hermano.

–O léelos desde un celular –agregó Lola mostrándole su Smartphone último modelo.

–Sabes que las pantallas luminosas pueden acortar mi visión en un ochenta y cinco por ciento –respondió Lisa ajustando sus anteojos. Dato que provocó la risa de todos los presentes.

Lincoln arrancó la furgoneta, y Lily veía desde el asiento de atrás cómo se alejaban de la escuela. Para haber sido el primer día, había sido una gran aventura. Y nuevamente la emoción se apoderó de ella, esperando con ansias el segundo día.

* * *

No tengo ni fruta idea sobre cuando volveré a actualizar. Trataré que sea lo más pronto posible. Aprovecho de enviarles un saludo para esta noche de brujas, y espero que coman muchos dulces y se diviertan. El próximo episodio estará relativamente relacionado sobre el tema, aunque no creo que sea tanto de terror. Bueno, depende de lo que escriba. ¡Hasta entonces!

Y no olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook. Allí anuncio todos mis proyectos, y aprovecho de difundir otros Fanfictions de "The Loud House" que también pueden disfrutar.


	2. La mansión de satanás, parte 1

¡Hola a todo el mundo de nuevo! Sé que dije que no sabría cuando volvería a actualizar este fic, pero hasta yo opino que me demoré demasiado.

Los motivos son tres:

Primero: Los estudios, clásica excusa de los escritores de fanfictions para no actualizar seguido, aunque no significa que no sea cierta.

Segundo: La procastinación, dulce y amado placer del día a día.

El tercero lo diré al final del capítulo.

Quiero aprovechar de saludar a Fipe2, no te robes mis fics :/ Es broma XD; a Julex, qué bueno que te haya gustado esta historia; y a Slash Torrance, ¡OMG! ¡Al maestro le gustó mi historia! Por otra parte, agradezco infinitamente que me hayas avisado de esos errores, es por eso que esta vez revisé dos veces la historia antes de publicar, aun así, si encuentras algo no dudes en avisarme.

Ahora, sobre el capítulo de hoy, pues se trata un poco de lo que comenté la última vez, quizás se aleje un poco del humor y se acerque un poco más al drama, pero tendrá un par de chistes por ahí, solo espero que lo disfruten, y cualquier comentario, sugerencia, o crítica, será bien recibida.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: _«_ La mansión de satanás, parte 1 _»_.**

 _Lucy recibe una oferta de un extraño sujeto, que la invita ser su ayudante en la limpieza espiritual de una mansión embrujada conocida como «La mansión de satanás». Su trabajo consiste en utilizar sus poderes de comunicación con el más allá para liberar las almas apresadas en aquel lugar y conseguir que puedan viajar al más allá. Pero no todo es lo que parece, y en su afán por lograr conseguir sus sueños, pondrá en peligro a más de un hermano._

* * *

Lincoln se encontraba conduciendo la furgoneta familiar muy tarde por la noche, acompañado por Lucy en el asiento del copiloto. La música de la radio y el viejo motor del vehículo amenizaban el ambiente. Al muchacho no le agradaba para nada encontrarse a esa hora de la noche conduciendo la van hacia una mansión embrujada, pero prefería evadir a sus padres y llevar a su hermana a cumplir su anhelo, a dejarla sola en medio de la oscuridad con un sujeto que no le daba ni una migaja de confianza.

Esa tarde en la secundaria Royal Woods, la chica salía del recinto con su bolso escolar entre sus manos. A pesar de estar pasando la adolescencia, aún conservaba su imagen pálida, su cabellera oscura que cubría sus ojos, y su aspecto tétrico causante de su soledad en la escuela. Venía acompañada de Lincoln, quien con su mochila colgando de un hombro, venía conversando junto con su mejor amigo Clyde de variados temas.

Hubiera sido una tarde como cualquier otra en la vida de los hermanos Loud, si no fuera porque entre todos los estudiantes apareció alguien de aspecto extraño. Para ser un día de verano llevaba mucha ropa: un abrigo largo que le llegaba a los tobillos con cuello grande con el que se cubría parte del rostro, guantes de cuero, y un sombrero de ala ancha que también ayudaba a ocultar su cara. Se acercó a los hermanos Loud, y observó a la chica, quien ni se inmutó ante su presencia, en cambio Lincoln observó de reojo al desconocido.

— ¿Tú eres Lucy Loud? —preguntó el sujeto con voz grave.

—Sí, soy yo —respondió la chica.

—Te estaba buscando —continuó el desconocido—. Necesito hablar contigo, en privado.

Lincoln se hubiera quedado a defender a su hermana de ese extraño, pero Lucy había demostrado tiempo atrás saber defenderse sola, y saber manejar muy bien algunos movimiento de Karate que le había enseñado Lynn, así que no se preocupó.

—Ehm… iré a casa de Clyde a ver una película con él. ¡Nos vemos en la casa! —se excusó el muchacho para alejarse junto con su amigo de allí.

Mientras tanto, Lily había salido de su escuela junto a Lana, quien era la encargada de llevarla de regreso a casa. Lola se había reunido junto al comité organizador del baile de primavera de la escuela, para organizar dicha celebración, mientras que Lisa se había escapado a la antigua universidad donde trabajaba para continuar con su investigación secreta junto con el doctor Russell.

—Hey Lily, te compro un helado si me acompañas a casa de Charles —le propuso Lana.

—Solo si es de chocolate —contestó la pequeña—, pero no necesitas chantajearme si quieres ir a la casa de tu novio.

— ¡Que no es mi novio! —exclamó molesta, pero el rubor de su rostro delató la verdad.

— ¿Y eso qué? De todas formas habrá helado ¿No? —agregó Lily en su intento de cambiar de tema.

—Está bien, vamos —la invitó su hermana tras un suspiro.

A dos cuadras de la escuela había un sofisticado restaurante que no recibía muchas visitas por lo cara y mala que era la comida, solo la venta de helados a bajo costo los salvaba de la banca rota. Y aquel día de verano era ideal para que todos se acercaran atraídos por el aire acondicionado y por la variedad y precio de sus helados.

Lana estaba pidiendo la orden en la caja, cuando Lily volteó a ver al poco público instalado a esa hora en las mesas. Fue fácil para ella reconocer a Lucy entre los clientes, acompañada por alguien bastante misterioso.

La pequeña tiró de la chaqueta de Lana para llamar su atención, y luego apuntó hacia donde había visto a Lucy.

— ¿Qué rayos hace Lucy aquí? —preguntó— ¿Y quién rayos es ese sujeto?

Un mensaje en su celular la distrajo lo suficiente para que Lily se alejara de su lado. Era un mensaje de Lincoln en el chat familiar, avisando que había visto a Lucy alejarse con un misterioso encapuchado.

Mientras la chica respondía el mensaje avisando de las nuevas noticias de las que era testigo, la pequeña se había acercado sigilosamente hasta encontrarse lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la conversación sin ser vista.

—La mansión de la avenida Brooks siempre ha sido un lugar misterioso —le decía aquel sujeto—. No se sabe nada de ninguno de sus dueños, ni mucho menos de qué es lo que sucede allí dentro. Se escuchan infernales gritos, ruidos y lamentos todas las noches. Algunos vecinos terminaron vueltos locos y llevados a centros de salud mental, y muchos otros se han mudado lejos de allí, dejando el barrio completamente desolado. Y nadie puede afirmar lo que ha visto allí dentro, porque todos los que se han atrevido a ingresar, jamás ha vuelto a salir. Es por eso que al lugar se le conoce como «La mansión de satanás».

— ¿Y usted quiere que vaya a esa casa? —preguntó Lucy sin un atisbo de asombro.

—La inmobiliaria me llamó —respondió juntando las yemas de los dedos—, quiere que limpie esa mansión porque les aleja los clientes y no pueden vender las casas que hay en ese sector, pero es un trabajo demasiado pesado para mí solo. Necesito un ayudante.

— ¿Qué gano yo con esto? —preguntó la chica sin inmutarse.

— Quinientos dólares por adelantado —respondió el sujeto sacando un sobre blanco de su abrigo—, y otros mil quinientos mañana al amanecer.

Lucy lo meditó por un momento. La oportunidad que le ofrecía ese sujeto que se hacía llamar Mr. Houdini era tentadora. Ella tenía una vasta experiencia en el mundo del espiritismo, comunicándose con seres del más allá desde los seis años. A pesar de tener «el don», nunca lo había usado más allá que para sus fines personales, y se sentía un tanto insegura por cumplir con este nuevo desafío que le proponía la vida.

—Claro, si no te sientes preparada, tendré que intentar superar esto por mi cuenta —espetó Mr. Houdini mientras guardaba el sobre en su abrigo.

— ¡Espere! —exclamó Lucy deteniéndole el brazo— Acepto.

—Es una buena noticia —respondió con calma aquel hombre.

— ¿Cuándo y dónde?

— Esta noche a la medianoche te espero en la entrada de la mansión —le indicó Mr. Houdini mientras estiraba su brazo con el sobre—. La dirección exacta está dentro del sobre. Esta será una noche de cacería —agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Lucy mostró una pequeña sonrisa, aunque todas las emociones se agolpaban en su corazón. Emoción, nervios, alegría, eran los ingredientes claves que la impulsaron a aceptar, y a aprovechar esta oportunidad de avanzar un paso más para cumplir sus sueños de ser una espiritista profesional.

Aquella noche en la cena, Lucy decidió comenzar esto por el buen camino, y decidió pedir permiso a sus padres para salir a esta nueva aventura. La negativa de sus progenitores no se hizo esperar:

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre que te dejaremos ir a ese lugar tan peligroso con un extraño? —la increpó su madre.

—Además, ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó hace un mes con Lincoln? ¡Me costó mil dólares reparar la van! —agregó su padre molesto, mientras que el aludido casi se atraganta con un brócoli.

—Y también no olvides que mañana tienes escuela —continuó su madre.

—Pero esta es mi gran oportunidad de cumplir mi sueño —alegó Lucy con melancolía en su voz—. Además ¡me pagarán mucho dinero! ¡Y ya me pagaron quinientos dólares! —agregó mostrando el sobre recibido.

—Parece una buena suma —el Sr. Loud recibió el sobre y lo estaba revisando milimétricamente junto con el cheque que había dentro—. ¿Mark Houdini? ¿Acaso es pariente del gran mago Houdini?

—No era un mago, era un ilusionista —le corrigió Lisa—. De hecho su verdadero nombre era Erik Weisz, pero se lo cambió a Erik Weiss al emigrar a los Estados Unidos. Además que él no creía en esas cosas relacionadas con el espiritismo. Creía que eso era una estafa barata, por lo tanto me parece sospechosa la aparición de ese tal Mark Houdini.

—Además que murió aquí en Michigan —agregó Lincoln—. Fuimos a ver su tumba en el recorrido turístico cuando fui a ver a Lori a Detroit el verano pasado.

—Con o sin mago, con o sin espíritus, con o sin dinero, te prohíbo terminantemente que salgas de tu cuarto esta noche —ordenó la Sra. Loud con voz de mando mientras que le quitaba el cheque a su esposo.

—Pero vamos, querida —el Sr. Loud estaba un poco más convencido que su esposa de acceder a la petición de Lucy—, el dinero no crece de los árboles, además, tú sabes que recién estamos saliendo de unos graves problemas económicos. ¡No podemos rechazar una oportunidad como esta!

—Si eso significa poner en peligro a alguno de mis once hijos, mi respuesta siempre será un no, aunque me ofrezcan todo el dinero del mundo —la Sra. Loud se encontraba bastante molesta, mientras que sus hijos reunidos en la mesa la observaban con bastante impresión. No era común ver a su madre así de enojada.

—Está bien —aceptó Lucy cabizbaja antes de pararse de su asiento, y dirigirse a paso lento hacia su cuarto. Al verla, una sensación depresiva invadió a los presentes, como si la garganta se les anudara de la nada.

—Estoy preocupada por Lucy —le dijo Lily a su compañera de cuarto. Ella y Lisa estaban reunidas en el cuarto que compartían desde que nacieron. Lisa se encontraba concentrada estudiando el comportamiento de unos químicos. Con su delantal blanco y sus gafas protectoras puestas, estaba más concentrada en las reacciones químicas que en los dichos de su hermana menor, quien estaba sentada sobre su cama con un claro rostro de preocupación.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por Lucy —le respondió su hermana sin quitar su atención en su trabajo—, ella sabe lo que hace.

—Es que mamá se molestó tanto por todo esto —continuó la pequeña—, además, ¿viste lo triste que estaba?

—Ya se le pasará —Lisa le restaba importancia al asunto.

—Parece que realmente ella quería ir a esa cacería de fantasmas —la pequeña se echó sobre su cama, y se volteó mirando a la pared. Se sentía triste y preocupada por Lucy, y trataba de pensar a mil por hora en una idea para subirle el ánimo.

Mientras, en el pequeño cuarto de Lincoln, el muchacho se encontraba descansando sobre su cama, leyendo el nuevo número de «Ace Savvy» con unos audífonos de casco puestos con la música de «Aerosmith» a todo volumen.

—Hola Lincoln —Lucy se apareció en su cuarto con su silenciosa entrada. El muchacho no la vio venir, pero de forma intuitiva bajó su comic, y se encontró con su escalofriante figura. El corazón casi se le sale del pecho, y como un acto reflejo, dio un salto tan alto que terminó por golpearse la cabeza en el techo.

— ¡LUCY! —gritó mientras aún su corazón latía con fuerza por el susto— ¡¿Cuántas veces te debo decir que no hagas eso?!

—Suspiro —se disculpó la chica.

—Está bien ¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó Lincoln intentando calmarse.

—Necesito que me lleves a la avenida Brooks —le pidió Lucy.

—Un momento ¿Acaso quieres ir a esa casa embrujada? —preguntó Lincoln sospechando la jugada de su hermana.

—Es una mansión —corrigió la chica sin inmutarse.

— ¡Como sea! —exclamó— Sabes bien como se puso mamá al respecto. ¿Y aun así piensas ir?

—Lo sé —respondió desafiante—, pero yo sé que ésta es una gran oportunidad en mi vida, y no la debo desperdiciar.

— ¡Pero Lucy! —su hermano intentaba hacerla entrar en razón— Primero, no sabemos quién rayos es este sujeto; segundo, esta no será la última oportunidad en tu vida para lograr tus sueños, créeme; y tercero, ¿Acaso no te importa preocupar a mamá?

—Ella no se preocupará si no se entera —respondió Lucy comenzando a impacientarse—, además, ella no sabe lo importante que es esta oportunidad para mí, y sé que no se volverá a repetir.

—Pero Lucy… —intentó responderle Lincoln.

—Pero nada, si no me vas a ayudar a llegar a la avenida Brooks, iré yo sola —Lucy se volteó y se dirigió hacia la salida sin importarle nada.

—Espera ¡¿Qué?! —a Lincoln le costó creer en aquel intento de chantaje por parte de su hermana, pero al ver que bajaba las escaleras, comenzó a preocuparse.

La chica se escabulló fácilmente hasta la salida. La noche se sentía bastante fresca, con la luz de la luna y los faroles iluminando la calle. Lincoln salió más atrás, aún inseguro de lo lejos que podría llegar su hermana en su afán de seguir esa loca idea.

— ¡Eh! ¡Lucy! —su hermano corrió hasta donde estaba ella — Tú ganas, te llevaré a la mansión embrujada.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de la chica. Había salido victoriosa de aquel debate junto a su hermano, y ya no tendría que llegar a pie al lugar de su nueva aventura.

Una vez más, Lincoln se metía en problemas por culpa de una de sus hermanas.

Hacía un buen rato atrás que Lily había olvidado el asunto de Lucy. Se encontraba dormitando mientras imaginaba una épica batalla entre «Ace Savvy» y el hermano malvado y drogadicto de «Blarney», llamado «Barney», quien consiguió sus poderes luego de robarle la fórmula secreta a Lisa. Era la batalla final en la que se definiría el futuro del planeta, cuando el inconfundible sonido del motor de la van familiar llegó hasta sus oídos.

— ¡Lucy! —exclamó la pequeña poniéndose de pie de un salto. Lisa se volteó a verla, aún seguía inmersa en su trabajo.

La pequeña corrió hacia la ventana, y en efecto, vio partir a «Vanzila» desde la cochera con dirección hacia el norte.

— ¡Oh no! —exclamó la pequeña asustada.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte —la intentó tranquilizar su hermana dejando de lado su quehacer—, seguramente debe ir acompañada por Lincoln, solo él tiene las llaves de la van. Pero sea como sea, tú sabes bien que Lucy sabe defenderse perfectamente bien por si sola. Solo recuerda aquella vez que te defendió de esa banda de tráfico de menores en aquel hogar de menores. Tú misma nos contaste de los geniales movimientos de karate con el que noqueó a más de diez hombres mucho más grandes que ella…

Estaba tan inmersa en su discurso motivador y convincente, que ya era tarde para percatarse que Lily ya no estaba en su cuarto. La pequeña había activado la salida de emergencia: tiró de uno de los libros de su estante, y se abrió un agujero en el suelo, que mostraba un trampolín en su interior, y que llevaba directo a una salida secreta oculta detrás de unos arbustos al lado de la casa. Al asomarse por la ventana, vio a la pequeña salir corriendo por la calle en la dirección por donde se había ido la van familiar.

—Por la manzana de Newton —se lamentó la niña, pero comprendió que ya no había marcha atrás. Presionó un botón que traía en su reloj, y una puerta invisible se abrió en la pared, mostrando una moderna mochila-cohete la cual tomó sin pensarlo dos veces, y salió volando por la ventana.

Se acercó a Lily y la levantó por los aires desde la cintura gracias a un brazo mecánico que salió de la mochila.

— ¡Hey! —se quejó la pequeña tras el inesperado aventón.

—Supongo que no sabes dónde queda esa mansión a donde va Lucy. ¿Cierto? —le preguntó su hermana.

—Pues… —solo en ese instante Lily comenzó a meditar sobre el asunto.

—No importa —le respondió—. Computadora, dime en qué dirección se encuentra Lucy Loud.

—Lucy Loud se encuentra a 234 metros hacia el noroeste —informó una voz computarizada proveniente desde la mochila.

— ¡Guau! ¿Cuándo construiste eso? —preguntó la pequeña sorprendida.

—El verano pasado, cuando fuiste con Lincoln a visitar a Lori —respondió Lisa mientras cambiaba la dirección del vuelo.

— ¿Y esta computadora lo sabe todo?

—Todo lo que puedas encontrar en Google.

— ¿Y sabe la fecha de mi muerte?

—No, no lo sabe.

— ¡Pero si Google lo sabe!

—No compares conocimiento real con la basura que puedes encontrar en internet.

Sigilosamente por los aires, las dos hermanas menores de la familia Loud seguían a «Vanzila», que llevaba a bordo a Lincoln y Lucy.

—Y… ¿Qué es lo que exactamente debes hacer allá? —Lincoln intentó romper el silencio.

—Voy a averiguar qué clase de misterio se oculta detrás de La mansión de satanás —respondió sin inmutarse—, y ayudaré a aquellas almas perdidas y atrapadas en ese lugar.

—Lindo nombre —comentó Lincoln tras un incómodo silencio—. Y dime Lucy. ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?

—Me comunicaré con ellos y los ayudaré a atravesar el portal hacia el otro mundo —respondió con tranquilidad.

— ¿Y si esos fantasmas son… agresivos? —se notaba el nerviosismo en la voz del muchacho.

—Existe un dicho que dice: «Hay que tenerles más miedo a los vivos que a los muertos» —le respondió su hermana—. Además, solo estaré como ayudante.

— ¿Y cómo sabes si ese tipo realmente te va a proteger? —Lincoln estaba considerando que hubiera sido mejor idea haber encerrado a Lucy en su cuarto.

—Aun así, sé cómo defenderme —Lucy sentía la tensión en el aire. Si quería evitar que su hermano diera media vuelta de regreso a casa, debía medir sus palabras.

Lincoln prefirió no continuar con el tema. Sabía que dijera lo que dijera, no detendría a Lucy, aunque guardaba una remota esperanza de que se arrepintiera y terminara con esta locura, pero por el contrario, ya se encontraban frente a la «Mansión de Satanás».

Era un lugar siniestro. A la luz de la luna y de los pocos faros funcionando, parecía como una casona del siglo XVIII bastante maltrecha, con todos los vidrios rotos, paredes negruzcas, musgo por todas partes, y maleza en todo su antejardín. Parecía ser un típico lugar para pasar la Noche de Brujas, o un escenario perfecto para una película de terror.

—Gracias Lincoln. Espera aquí —le ordenó Lucy bajándose de la van.

—De ninguna manera —el muchacho se bajó por el otro lado decidido a acompañarla—. Te voy a acompañar en lo que sea que tengas que hacer allí dentro.

—Lincoln… —intentó replicar su hermana.

—Lincoln nada —la interrumpió mirándola seriamente—. Puede que te hayas defendido bastante bien en el hogar de menores, puede que hayas aprendido buenos movimientos de karate de parte de Lynn, puede que seas una experta en espiritismo y te hayas comunicado con el más allá innumerables veces, pero aún eres una mocosa ingenua de catorce años que cree que de verdad un hombre misterioso la va a invitar a una casa embrujada para que la limpie a cambio de mucho dinero. ¡Abre los ojos Lucy! ¡Es una trampa! ¡Ese cheque era falso!

Jamás había tratado a Lucy tan duramente antes. Las palabras del chico golpearon de lleno su sensible corazón. Sentía que estaba a punto de largarse a llorar como niña pequeña. Cabizbaja, y a punto de derrumbarse, solo se atrevió a balbucear:

— ¿Cómo sabes que el cheque era falso?

—Fue emitido por el «Banco Patito» ¡Ese banco ni siquiera existe! —Lincoln intentaba calmarse, pero no podía evitar sentirse alterado ante tamaña locura a la que su hermanita estaba a punto de caer.

—Suspiro. Debí haberme dado cuenta antes —las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por debajo de su flequillo. Al verla, Lincoln no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

—Lucy, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa —intentó consolarla con un abrazo—, antes que papá se entere que saqué el auto, de nuevo.

—Está bien —Lucy finalmente se convenció.

Lincoln sonrió. Finalmente había convencido a su hermana de regresar a casa. Pensaba que nada más podría salir mal, hasta que un grito le demostró todo lo contrario.

Al voltear, pudieron ver que desde una de las ventanas del ático salía una cuerda que tenía apresada a alguien en su otro extremo, y que lo arrastraba directo a su interior.

— ¡LILY! —exclamó Lincoln aterrado al reconocerla.

Pues en efecto, Lisa, con su mochila-cohete, hacía un gran esfuerzo tirando hacia afuera a Lily, mientras que la extraña soga tiraba del pie derecho de la pequeña hacia el interior de la mansión.

— ¿De dónde salió eso? —preguntó la pequeña aterrada.

—Debe haber alguien allí adentro —respondió Lisa con la teoría más lógica que se le vino a la mente.

La pequeña tironeaba con su pie intentando librarse de la trampa, pero sentía un inmenso dolor en su tobillo. Temía que en cualquier minuto la cuerda le arrancara la pierna.

—Batería baja. Batería baja —se escuchó desde el altoparlante de la mochila-cohete.

— ¡Pero si solo te alimento con hidrocarburos y energía solar! —exclamó Lisa con nervios.

—Batería baja. Batería baja —respondió la máquina antes de apagarse, facilitando el trabajo de la soga, la cual arrastró a ambas niñas hasta el interior de la mansión.

— ¡Lisa! ¡Lily! —exclamó Lincoln aterrado mientras entraba al maltrecho antejardín seguido por Lucy.

—Bienvenidos a la «Mansión de Satanás», lugar en donde todo aquel que entra, no vuelve a salir con vida —el hombre misterioso que metió en este problema a Lucy les daba la bienvenida desde la entrada de la mansión.

* * *

Y a continuación, el tercer motivo:

El capítulo se me hizo un poquitito demasiado largo, es por eso que me vi en la obligación de cortarlo por la mitad. Pero tranquilos, el final está listo, solo esperaré un par de semanas para que se genere un poco de tensión antes de publicarlo. Por el lado bueno, ahora no tendrán que esperar tanto.

Como siempre no olviden darle like a mi página de Facebook —me falta uno solo para llegar a los cien—, en donde aviso de todos mis proyectos, y difundo otros Fanfictions de "The Loud House".


	3. La mansión de satanás, parte 2

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy nuevamente, para presentarles la segunda parte que quedó pendiente de este fanfic. Quiero aprovechar de saludar a Julex93 por su review. Además de recordarles que cualquier duda, crítica o sugerencia será bien recibida.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: _«_ La mansión de satanás, parte 2 _»_.**

 _Lucy llega junto a Lincoln esa noche a «La mansión de satanás», mientras que por otro lado, Lisa y Lily se dirigen al mismo lugar. Allí, las más pequeñas son secuestradas por los habitantes de ese lugar, y será deber de Lincoln y Lucy rescatar a sus hermanitas._

* * *

A Lincoln le importó poco la bienvenida. Corrió hacia donde estaba el sujeto, y agarrándolo del cuello de su abrigo, lo empujó hasta golpear su espalda contra la puerta.

—Escúchame bien maniático —lo amenazó con furia en su mirada—, me vas a traer de regreso a mis dos hermanitas si no quieres que acabe contigo aquí y ahora.

—Pues si quieres traerlas de regreso —respondió con tranquilidad mientras empujaba a Lincoln con una fuerza invisible hacia atrás—, deberás ir por ellas.

Lucy alcanzó a sujetar a su hermano antes que cayera de espaldas. El muchacho se encontraba atrapado por la ira. Ira contra lo que sea que estuviera jugando con ellos, y peor, poniendo en peligro la integridad de sus hermanitas. Solo quería partirle la cara oculta de ese tipo, subir al ático, y sacar a sus hermanas de allí, pero algo le decía que no sería tan fácil como lo imaginaba.

—Bien, ahora sí. ¡Qué comience el juego! —gritó el sujeto antes de abrir la puerta de la mansión, y desaparecer en su interior.

El interior estaba más oscuro que la boca de un lobo. Si no se encontraban con un fantasma, demonio, o delincuente, podrían tropezarse por ni siquiera poder ver el suelo por donde pisaban.

—Necesitamos una linterna —anunció Lincoln poniéndose de pie.

—Espera —lo detuvo Lucy—. ¿Estás seguro de lo que estamos haciendo?

— ¡Pero claro! —exclamó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo— ¡No podemos permitir que esos tipos les hagan daño!

—Suspiro —argumentó Lucy. Lincoln logró percatarse de lo que le sucedía.

—Lucy —le dijo colocando una mano sobre su hombro—, ¿Recuerdas cuando intentaron asaltar la casa y Lori le dio su merecido a esos ladrones? ¿Y cuando el tío Jay nos encerró y Luna nos rescató? ¿Y todas las veces que Lynn te defendió de los chicos de secundaria que te molestaban? Ahora es nuestro turno de actuar, de ser los hermanos mayores, y rescatar a nuestras hermanas. Solo recuerda: si alguien se mete con un hermano Loud, se mete con toda la familia Loud.

Las palabras de su hermano infundieron una calidez en especial en su corazón, como la calidez que se siente al tomar un tazón de chocolate caliente una fría mañana de invierno. De repente, comenzó a sentir que todo lo podía, que podía llegar tan lejos como se lo propusiera, que podía dominar todos sus temores, y llegar a conquistar el mundo. Una sonrisa afloró en su rostro.

—Ahora vamos a la van —le aconsejó su hermano—, mi papá guarda su equipo de emergencia en el portaequipaje. De seguro allí debe haber una linterna.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, y ambos se dirigieron a toda prisa de regreso al vehículo familiar. Allí se encontraron con un par de enormes linternas, capaces de acabar con la oscuridad hasta cien metros de distancia con tan solo un click.

Ya más seguros, y armados con linterna en mano, se dispusieron a entrar a aquel extraño lugar. La misión: rescatar a Lily y Lisa.

Mientras tanto, en el ático, ambas niñas se encontraban atrapadas por la oscuridad, el polvo, las telarañas, y quien sabe que otras cosas más. La poca luz del exterior que entraba por aquella ventana desde donde las arrastraron no era suficiente como para averiguar en donde se encontraban.

— ¿En dónde estamos? —preguntó Lily mientras intentaba desatarse del pie.

—No lo sé —respondió Lisa mientras revisaba dentro de su mochila-cohete, si encontraba alguna linterna u objeto luminoso que le sirviera para iluminar el ambiente—. ¡Ajá! Esto servirá.

La menor encontró una pequeña linterna, la cual rápidamente encendió. No acababa con toda la oscuridad de la habitación, pero era suficiente como para averiguar en donde estaban: un pequeño cuarto de madera lleno de cajas, polvo y arañas, parecido al ático de su casa.

—Creo que el que nos trajo hasta aquí escapó —Lily había logrado desatarse de la cuerda, y la siguió hasta el otro extremo, detrás de unas cajas, en donde no encontró a nadie.

—Sin duda debe estar cerca de aquí —concluyó Lisa apuntando la zona con la linterna—. Mejor será salir de aquí.

—Podríamos salir por allí —la pequeña apuntó hacia una trampilla media abierta que apenas se podía distinguir desde la oscuridad.

—Bueno, supongo que no nos queda más remedio —respondió la niña antes de colocar su mochila-cohete sin baterías sobre su espalda, y dirigirse junto a su hermana hacia la única salida disponible.

Una vez abajo, se encontraron con un lúgubre pasillo, rodeado de puertas polvorientas, adornado de telarañas y una alfombra roñosa y desteñida. Ambas hermanas caminaron por entre los pasillos en silencio, guiadas por la luz de la linterna, que les indicaba donde terminaba el piso y comenzaba la pared. La curiosidad de Lily por descubrir qué había detrás de cada puerta era apenas contenida por la pequeña. Si no fuera porque no era un buen momento, se habría aventurado a investigar cada milímetro del edificio.

— ¿Dónde crees que esté el que nos arrastró hasta aquí? —se preguntaba Lisa mientras iluminaba cada rincón en busca de pistas.

—Quizás se fue por allá —respondió la pequeña apuntando hacia una de las puertas, que a diferencia de las demás, era la única que estaba entreabierta.

Lisa dudó por un momento en acercarse hasta allá. Su cerebro le indicaba que podía ser una trampa, pero como siempre que su mente le hacía dudar, su hermana Lily se adelantaba tomando el picaporte, y abriendo la puerta.

— ¡Vamos! —le animó. Tal vez con esto podrían investigar aunque sea un cuarto, y saciar su curiosidad.

O era entrar, o era deambular por ese laberinto de pasillos al menos hasta el día siguiente, cuando sus padres descubrieran que salieron sin sus permisos. Lisa decidió seguir a su hermana y entrar al lugar.

El cuarto era claustrofóbico. No tenía más de dos metros cuadrados, totalmente vacío. Sin luz, ventanas, solo la puerta que había detrás de ellas, y las paredes grises y resecas.

—Qué lugar más aburrido —opinó Lily, al tiempo en que la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ellas.

Ambas chicas corrieron hacia la salida, solo para descubrir que se encontraba cerrada. Golpearon con fuerza, y como única respuesta recibieron el eco de sus golpes.

— ¡Oh no! ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? —exclamó Lily. Ahora si estaba verdaderamente asustada.

—No te preocupes —intentó tranquilizarla Lisa, mientras buscaba en su mochila-cohete algún objeto que pudiera servirles—. Tonta mochila. ¡Tenías que acabarse tu batería en este momento!

La pequeña comenzó a golpear las paredes en busca de alguna salida oculta. Lo único que pudo encontrar fue concreto, y más concreto. Parecía un cuarto herméticamente cerrado.

— ¿Qué es ese olor? —preguntó de repente la pequeña.

—No-no huelo nada —Lisa intentaba abrir la puerta con ayuda de un destornillador, pero los nervios y la falta de tornillos no le ayudaban mucho. No le prestó mucha atención al comentario de Lily, hasta que ella agregó:

—Tengo sueño.

En ese momento, Lisa se percató que sentía un poco de mareo. Ella retrocedió unos cuantos pasos de la puerta, y meditó:

—Si Lily puede sentir un olor que yo no puedo, y el mismo provoca sueño y mareos, solo puede significar. ¡Monóxido de carbono!

—Buenas noches —la pequeña se acurrucó en un rincón para descansar un poco.

— ¡Lily! ¡No! —exclamó su hermana despertándola de un zamarrón.

— ¿Qué? Ya es muy tarde —se quejó la niña adormilada.

— ¡No te duermas! ¡Por lo que más quieras en este mundo no te duermas! —exclamó Lisa desesperada mientras derramaba todo el contenido de su mochila. Por fortuna, encontró una máscara antigás.

—Ten —con rapidez le colocó la máscara a su hermana—. ¡Y no te la quites por nada del mundo! —le ordenó.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó la pequeña.

—Estaré bien —respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

Un piso más abajo —en el segundo piso—, Lucy y Lincoln recorrían pasillos similares a los de sus hermanas más pequeñas. Les fue fácil encontrar la escalera principal para subir hasta allá, no así para conseguir subir al siguiente piso.

—Puedo sentirlo, Lincoln —interrumpió la chica el silencio mientras se detenía de súbito.

— ¿Sentir qué? —preguntó su hermano extrañado.

—El lugar está cargado —respondió mirándolo a través de su flequillo—. Lincoln, puedo sentir el sufrimiento de cientos de almas en este lugar.

— ¿En serio? —menospreciar el comentario de su hermana sería desatinado a esta altura del partido. Él mismo había sido testigo de varios eventos paranormales que la involucraron, pero no sabía qué más decir en ese momento. Solo tenía en mente encontrar a sus hermanitas, y salir de allí antes del amanecer.

—Sígueme —Lucy comenzó a correr. Lincoln se sorprendió en un principio, pero debió apurarse para no quedar atrás. Lucy se manejaba con facilidad por aquel laberinto de pasillos, hasta que se detuvo frente a una de las puertas.

—Está cerrada —Lincoln intentó abrirla por las buenas. La puerta no le parecía diferente a las demás, pero confiaba en el sexto sentido especial, o don, o lo que fuera, de su hermana.

El muchacho alcanzó a retroceder cuando de improviso Lucy le dio una patada al picaporte, arrancándolo de la puerta, y logrando abrirla. Lincoln abrió los ojos como plato llenos de sorpresa al ver la repentina acción de su hermana. Sabía que Lynn le había enseñado algunos secretos de karate, pero no que los había aprendido tan bien.

—Vamos Lincoln —le ordenó Lucy abriendo la puerta sin inmutarse, como si patear puertas fuera pan de cada día.

Apenas se reintegró, el chico entró siguiendo a su hermana. A la luz de las potentes linternas, el lugar parecía ser una sala de operaciones clandestina. Había una camilla metálica oxidada manchada de sangre; implementos quirúrgicos en las paredes y desordenados sobre las mesas, todos cubiertos de sangre; máquinas hospitalarias en mal estado; y varias hieleras apiladas en una esquina.

—Guau, creo que aquí no se conoce la higiene —comentó el muchacho mientras revisaba el lugar—, y creo que tampoco la anestesia.

Lucy en cambio, se dirigió a una pequeña puerta que había del otro lado de la habitación. La abrió sin dificultad, y se aventuró linterna en mano.

— ¡Lincoln! ¡Creo que encontré la morgue! —le gritó desde el otro lado.

El muchacho, al oír eso, fue corriendo hacia donde había entrado su hermana. El escenario que encontró podría llegar a ser perjudicial para mentes sensibles. El lugar estaba lleno de cientos de miles de cadáveres dentro de sus respectivas bolsas mortuorias, repartidos a lo largo del suelo, y de varios estantes metálicos. El cuarto parecía tener alrededor de cien metros cuadrados, y se podría estimar una cantidad aproximada de mil cadáveres repartidos en ese lugar.

— ¿Qué-qué es este lugar? —preguntó Lincoln asustado mientras se tapaba la nariz y la boca por el nauseabundo olor proveniente de los cadáveres. Lucy en cambio inspiró y expiró.

—Suspiro —respondió—. Puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir su llamado de auxilio. Están atrapados en este lugar, dentro de sus bolsas.

Lincoln nunca se imaginó que llegaría a parar en tan mórbido lugar. Un fugaz pensamiento lo obligó a imaginar que sus hermanas estaban dentro de alguna de esas bolsas. Una opresión en el pecho le cortó la respiración por un momento, y el impulso de abrir cada una de esas bolsas solo era comprimido por la esperanza que esa idea solo fuera producto de su imaginación.

—Lincoln —Lucy interrumpió sus pensamientos—, a la cuenta de tres te agacharás… Uno… dos…

Los nanosegundos antes del tres se le hicieron eternos al muchacho. La densidad del ambiente rodeado por fantasmas podía sentirlo hasta él.

— ¡Tres! —exclamó Lucy al tiempo que ambos se agachaban, y un disparo se escuchaba. Las luces se encendieron, y se vieron rodeados por más de veinte hombres vestidos de buzo y con una mirada asesina. Algunos estaban armados con palos y bastones, otros con armas de fuego, otros con cuchillas y otros con nudilleras.

—Miren a quienes tenemos aquí —de entre los hombres salió Mr. Houdini, con la pistola con la que ejecutó el último disparo en su mano—. Sean bienvenidos.

— ¿Por qué nos trajo hasta aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué hiciste con Lily y Lisa? —Lincoln no tardó en preguntar.

—Redúzcanlos —ordenó Houdini con voz grave a la vez que en que todos los hombres se abalanzaron sobre los muchachos.

Mientras tanto, un piso más arriba, Lisa intentaba pensar en algún plan para escapar de allí junto con su hermana. No había nada en su mochila-cohete que pudiera ayudarlas, y el monóxido de carbono en su cuerpo no la dejaba pensar muy bien.

— ¡Lisa! —exclamó su hermana al ver como rendida, decidía sentarse en el suelo recostándose sobre una pared. Se acercó a ella e intentó quitarse la máscara antigás para dársela, pero Lisa, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se lo impidió.

— ¡No te la quites! —ordenó.

—Pero tú… —intentó refutar.

— ¡Pero nada! —la interrumpió—. Estaré bien.

—No, no lo estarás —insistió la pequeña—. Sé que si no salimos pronto de aquí, podrías morir.

Su hermana la miró. No sabía que Lily tuviera conciencia del real peligro en el que se encontraban.

—Todo esto es mi culpa —continuó la pequeña mientras las primeras lágrimas salían de su rostro—, si no hubiera salido de la casa en primer lugar, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—Lily, no te preocupes —intentó tranquilizarla en vano.

—No quiero que te mueras —sollozó la pequeña en voz baja—, y menos quiero que te mueras por mi culpa.

Lisa no podía evitar sentirse afligida por su hermana. La pequeña comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente a su lado.

—No quiero que te mueras —repetía una y otra vez.

Con sus pocas fuerzas, Lisa se levantó, y abrazó a su hermanita. Un cálido abrazo que tomó por sorpresa a la pequeña.

—No es tu culpa —le susurró al oído—, solo te guiaste por tu buen corazón y tu curiosidad. Eso no es nada malo.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de perder el conocimiento.

Mientras en la morgue, varios de aquellos temibles sujetos bien armados yacían inconscientes producto de la batalla. Lucy había logrado noquear a más de la mitad con bastante agilidad, mientras que Lincoln hizo lo que pudo noqueando a un par más, pero finalmente un golpe en la cabeza producido por una tabla que llevaba uno de esos sujetos lo dejó fuera de combate.

—Creo que gané —anunció Mr. Houdini con seguridad.

—Eso es lo que usted cree —respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

—Vamos Lucy, te supero en número —insistió el misterioso hombre.

—Eso es lo que usted cree —repitió la muchacha.

Un frio intenso se apoderó del cuarto. Pareciera como si de verdad estuvieran dentro de una morgue, con la temperatura ideal para conservar los cadáveres. Una sensación extraña recorrió al hombre con el abrigo, mientras que sus secuaces que aún seguían conscientes miraban por todas partes asustados.

—Hasta ustedes pueden sentir la presencia de sus víctimas —narró Lucy.

— ¿Q-qué está pasando? —la seguridad de Mr. Houdini se había escapado.

—Me trajiste para que realizara una limpieza a esta mansión, y es precisamente lo que voy a hacer.

Un fuerte viento rodeó el cuarto, como si un mini torbellino estuviera atrapado ahí. Los hombres se aterraron, e intentaron escapar, todo para ver a los implementos quirúrgicos entrar flotando desde la única salida.

—Mis amigos quieren ser libres, pero antes necesitan un pequeño sacrificio —anunció Lucy. Los hombres retrocedieron asustados hasta chocar por la espalda con la pared o tropezarse con algún cadáver o compañero caído, mientras que cada uno era apuntado por uno de los cuchillos o armas quirúrgicas que entraron flotando.

—Esta no era una mansión embrujada —continuó la chica—, era un centro de tráfico de órganos clandestino. Quienes entraban a este lugar eran sus víctimas. Les quitabas los órganos y escondías los cadáveres en este cuarto.

— ¿C-cómo lo sabes? —balbuceó Mr. Houdini claramente asustado.

—«Ellos» me lo dijeron —respondió—. Solo me queda preguntar ¿Por qué atrapaste a mis hermanas?

— ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir órganos de niños por estos días? —respondió Mr. Houdini sin un ápice de remordimiento.

—Esas serán tus últimas palabras —respondió Lucy mientras la propia pistola del misterioso hombre salía flotando y apuntándolo en la frente—. Solo recuerda: si alguien se mete con un hermano Loud, se mete con toda la familia Loud.

Un disparo terminó con la escena.

La luz de un nuevo día se coló por entre las pestañas obligando despertar a Lily. Le costó recordar en un comienzo todo lo ocurrido en la noche anterior.

— ¡Lisa! —gritó dando un salto de la cama, solo para descubrir que estaba en su propio cuarto, su propia cama, su propia casa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuán? ¿Dón? ¿Cuál? —Lana, quien estaba durmiendo en el escritorio de Lisa, despertó de golpe por el ruido, cayendo al suelo por el susto— ¡Lily! ¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido?

La pequeña le dio poca importancia a la presencia de Lana. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolparon en su mente, hasta provocarle un pequeño mareo. De inmediato se percató de la presencia de Lisa, quien estaba recostada sobre su cama.

— ¡Lisa! ¡Lisa! ¡LISA! ¡Despierta! —la pequeña corrió hasta la cama de su hermana y la sacudió con desesperación y tanta fuerza que podría haber despertado hasta a un muerto.

— ¡Lily! ¡No grites! —la recriminó de vuelta despierta, mientras buscaba sus anteojos sobre el velador.

— ¡Lisa! ¡Qué bueno que estés viva! —exclamó alegre la pequeña mientras le daba un apretado abrazo. Lisa no pudo evitar la ternura que le invadió, y se sintió obligada a devolverle el abrazo.

—Muy bien —interrumpió Lana cerrando la puerta del dormitorio con llave—. ¿Podrían explicarme qué fue lo que sucedió anoche?

— ¡¿Dónde está Lucy?! —exclamó Lily repentinamente con temor.

—Está con Lincoln en su cuarto. Ellas los trajo a ustedes tres en la van familiar. ¡Pero no me cambies de tema! —respondió Lana cruzándose de brazos a la espera de una respuesta. Lily dio un suspiro, y comenzó su relato:

—Lucy iba a ir a una casa embrujada luego de la oferta de ese tipo raro que vimos ayer y que la acompañaba ayer en la heladería ¿Te acuerdas? Entonces luego que Lisa me dijera que era una trampa y luego de ver a Vanzila salir de la casa cerca de la medianoche, no pude evitar salir de la casa para rescatarla, entonces Lisa me siguió y me llevó en su máquina-del-tiempo-cohete-mochila y nos fuimos volando ¡Pium! ¡Pium! Mientras le preguntaba a la mochila cuando iba a morir, en eso llegamos a la casona embrujada y un enorme tentáculo nos arrastró hasta el entretecho ¡Era un lugar oscuro y horrible! Y no como nuestro ático ¡Nuestro ático es genial! Tiene juguetes antiguos de nuestros hermanos mayores y álbumes de fotos y disfraces divertidos y…

Lana miró a Lisa, esperando que le entregara una respuesta más coherente como respuesta. La niña solo asintió con la cabeza.

—…y Godzilla se enfrentó a muerte frente a Barney, en nombre del bien y la justicia. Y cuando estaba a punto de ganar el malo. ¡Aparece Ace Savvy! Y los manda a volar a todos con su «rasho láser» —finalizó la pequeña su discurso—. Ehm… ¿De qué estábamos hablando?

—Olvídalo —desistió Lana abriendo la puerta para dejarlas salir.

Esa mañana estaban los seis hermanos menores Loud reunidos en la cocina para el desayuno. A Lincoln se le notaban dos enormes ojeras y un chichón en la cabeza. Lily, para lo poco que había dormido, se notaba bastante animada, más aún después de su tazón de leche triple chocolate y triple azúcar.

— ¡Niños! ¡Vengan a ver esto! —los llamó su madre desde el living. Como un torbellino, todos los hermanos Loud corrieron hasta el gran televisor, en donde sus padres habían sintonizado las noticias de la mañana.

 _«En horas de esta mañana se dio aviso a la policía de unos disparos en una casona abandonada en la Avenida Brook. En el lugar, efectivos de la policía se encontraron con una cantidad innumerable de cuerpos sin vida. Según un informe preliminar, se trataría de una banda de traficantes de órganos, quienes realizaban sus operaciones en ese lugar bajo deplorables condiciones higiénicas. Se han detenido cerca de diez sujetos miembros de esta banda, mientras que los demás murieron dentro del lugar debido a un posible ajuste de cuentas»._

En eso la Sra. Loud apagó el televisor.

— ¿Alguien tiene algo que decir al respecto? —preguntó.

—Mamá —se adelantó Lucy—, te desobedecí. Fui hasta la mansión de Satanás, y arriesgué mi vida por una trampa.

—Hubiera valido la pena si el cheque no hubiera sido falso —se quejó el Sr. Loud rompiendo el documento delante de sus hijos.

—Y supongo que Lincoln te acompañó en esta aventura. ¿Verdad? —agregó su esposa al observar el estado de su único hijo varón.

—Este… No podía dejarla sola —se justificó.

—También es mi culpa —intervino Lily—. Yo fui para advertirles de la trampa, pero ellos me atraparon, y mis hermanos mayores tuvieron que entrar para rescatarme.

—Y yo fui a acompañarla —se inculpó Lisa.

— ¡Lily! ¡No debiste hacer eso! —le recriminó su madre— La próxima vez que veas a tus hermanos hacer algo malo, debes decirnos a nosotros, tus padres.

—Bueno… no pensé en eso. Lo siento —se lamentó la pequeña.

—Aun así, todos estarán castigados por un tiempo —anunció su padre.

— Te refieres ¿A todos? —preguntó Lana.

—Si —contestó su padre—. Desde ahora no más salidas los fines de semana durante un mes.

— ¡Pero yo ni siquiera tuve que ver en todo esto! —se quejó Lola.

Mientras los hermanos Loud se quejaban de su nuevo castigo, Mr. Houdini observaba la situación desde la vereda del frente a través de la ventana principal de la Casa Loud.

—Por esta vez te dejé vivir, Lucy Loud —dijo en voz baja—. Pero para la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte.

* * *

Es de esperar lograr regresar pronto. Esta vez, con el especial de Navidad. También tengo pensado publicar una precuela de este fic, desde donde podré sacar nuevas historias de para este Fanfition.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

PD: sígueme en Facebook, como mmunocan. Comparto té, galletitas, Wi-Fi gratis, y otros Fanfictions de la serie.


	4. Una Navidad Familiar, parte 1

Hola nuevamente. Aquí llego en esta hermosa fiesta de Navidad, a entregar mi aporte con este especial, que como quizás ya se enteraron, no pude terminar. Ha sido un fin de año bien ajetreado, y tenía demasiadas ideas en mente para este especial. Pero no importa, prometo subir la segunda parte (y ojalá la final) antes de Año Nuevo.

También les advierto que este capítulo es más largo de lo usual. ¡Son más de 10k palabras! Si es que tómense su tiempo para leerlo y disfrutarlo.

Antes de comenzar, quisiera dejarle un caluroso saludo a Julex93, a Slash Torrance, a Adriana-Valkyrie, y a Doce Espadas. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Tenía la intención de saludarlos por privado, pero ni el tiempo me ha alcanzado. Se los debo.

Y finalmente, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, crítica, o saludo, pueden dejármelo en los reviews. Todos serán bien recibidos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: _«_ Una Navidad Familiar, parte 1 _»_.**

 _Se acerca la fiesta de Navidad, y Lily solo tiene un deseo en mente: que toda la familia Loud esté reunida para la Nochebuena. Pero que todas las hermanas mayores puedan arribar en la Casa Loud para las fiestas es un verdadero desafío. ¿Podrá cumplirse el deseo de la pequeña Lily?_

* * *

Era una helada mañana de sábado. Una gruesa capa de nieve cubría los tejados, jardines y calles de Royal Woods, y las coloridas luces que adornaban los hogares del barrio anunciaban que faltaba poco para la fecha más esperada para muchos: Navidad.

— ¡Es sábado! —Lily se levantó de un salto. Apenas abrió los ojos, el recordatorio que la Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina la golpeó de frente, llenándola de una energética felicidad.

— ¡Es sábado! ¡Es sábado! ¡Es sábado! —sus gritos y saltos de júbilo despertaron a una somnolienta Lisa, quien lentamente se restregaba los ojos, antes de colocarse sus lentes— ¡Solo falta una semana! ¿Sabes para qué? —la pequeña, entre saltos, había llegado hasta la ventana, observando con impresión el blanco paisaje que se desplegaba hacia el exterior.

—Si sé que es sábado —confirmó Lisa mientras se ajustaba sus anteojos—. ¿Y qué?

— ¿Cómo qué y qué? —preguntó Lily volteándose con rapidez— ¡Faltan solo siete días para Navidad! ¡Una semana!

Su hermana la observó sin una mayor emoción por la noticia que acaba de recibir.

— ¡Es la mejor época de todo el año! —continuó la pequeña corriendo a dar saltos sobre su cama— Hay alegría, ruido, villancicos, regalos, galletas, dulces, regalos, juegos, nieve. ¿Y sabes qué es lo más importante?

— Ehm… ¿Los regalos? —preguntó su hermana ajustándose sus anteojos.

—Que por fin volveremos a estar todos reunidos —respondió con alegría la pequeña mientras sacaba de debajo de su cama un portarretrato grande y se lo mostraba a Lisa. Enorme fue su sorpresa al reencontrarse con esa vieja fotografía familiar que Lincoln tomó a los once años, y que la usó como regalo de aniversario de sus padres.

—Lily, nuevamente estuviste en el ático. ¿Verdad? —le preguntó Lisa con molestia.

—Sip —respondió la pequeña mientras volvía a esconder el cuadro—. Sé que este año si se cumplirá mi deseo y volveremos a reunirnos los once hermanos Loud. ¡Lo presiento!

—Lily —le explicó Lisa intentando apagar su anhelo—, vienes diciendo eso todos los años desde que empezaste a hablar, y créeme, cada año que pasa, se vuelve más difícil que volvamos a estar todos reunidos bajo un mismo techo para la Nochebuena. Desde que Lori se fue de la casa hace cinco años para estudiar en la universidad, siempre ha faltado uno de nosotros para estas fiestas, y más aún después de la irreconciliable discusión entre papá y Luna.

Mientras Lisa le explicaba a su hermanita, sacó un control remoto de su mesita de noche, con el cual encendió un proyector que apareció desde el techo, y que comenzó a mostrar diferentes fotos familiares Navideñas de los últimos años. En la primera aparecían todos a excepción de Lori. En la segunda estaban todos a excepción de las dos mayores. En la tercera faltaban las tres hermanas mayores. En la cuarta aparecían todos a excepción de Luna. Finalmente, en la quinta, aparecían todos a excepción de Luna, Lynn y Lori.

—Será mejor que te conformes con la única Navidad que pasaste con toda la familia reunida —concluyó Lisa mientras mostraba la Navidad de hace seis años, en donde aparecía toda la familia, además del novio de aquel entonces de Lori, la familia del amigo de Lincoln, y el viejo vecino de la casa del lado, quien fallecería durante el año siguiente.

— ¿Cómo es que yo no recuerdo esto? —preguntó Lily sorprendida mientras se acercaba a la pared donde se proyectaba la imagen. Una sensación de calidez invadió su ser al ver como el pasado estaba cumpliendo su mayor deseo, mientras podía verse a sí misma como una bebé totalmente arropada en los brazos de su madre.

—Será porque eras una pequeña de tan solo un año —respondió Lisa con lógica—. Eran buenos tiempos —agregó antes de apagar el proyector y encender las luces, trayendo de regreso al presente a la pequeña de un rápido golpe.

—Con mayor razón quisiera volver a reunirme con todos mis hermanos —alegó la pequeña mientras se volteaba a ver a su hermana con decisión—. Esta Navidad sé que volveremos a estar todos reunidos, lo siento en mi corazón.

—Escucha bien Lily —le increpó su hermana con fastidio—: las probabilidades de cumplir tu capricho son tan bajas e ilusorias, que podría apostar mi Premio Nobel Junior a que no se va a cumplir.

— ¿Y qué hay de la magia de… —intentó insistir la pequeña.

—Esa magia no existe —sentenció—. No existe Santa Claus, no existe la famosa magia de la Navidad, y ni mucho menos va a pasar ese «milagro» que tanto deseas. Ya es tiempo que comiences a madurar.

Lily quedó sin palabras. En el fondo le gustaba creer en las ilusiones infantiles sobre las cuales cada niño tenía derecho a creer, pero se le encara la verdad de forma tan directa, es difícil no sentir una patada en el estómago que te deja sin aliento.

—Bien, por mientras iré al baño antes que haya fila —le dijo su hermana mientras salía de la habitación, sin importarle las consecuencias de sus palabras.

Lily estaba acostumbrada a la indiferencia y dureza de su hermana cuando le contaba de sus planes y proyectos. Pero esta vez no sentía que fuera una de sus tantas locuras que imaginaba día a día y que olvidaría en media hora. Volvió a encender el proyector, y a reencontrarse con la foto Navideña del 2016.

—Prometo que volveremos a estar juntos —se repitió a sí misma.

Con el correr del día, la pequeña se percató que no dependía de ella que su sueño pasara de una bien intencionada ilusión a una maravillosa realidad. Aunque aún era bastante soñadora, ingenua, infantil y alegre, sentía que las desoladoras palabras de Lisa habían calado más hondo de lo que había esperado.

— ¿Qué ocurre pequeña? —Lana había dado un olímpico salto al sofá en donde la pequeña estaba viendo televisión sin su acostumbrada ilusión que normalmente tenía al ver su show favorito: «Charlie, el cerdito volador».

—Nada —respondió sin ánimos, cosa que llamó la atención de la chica.

—En serio. ¿Qué tienes? —insistió.

Lily volteó a ver a su hermana. Sabía que no era bueno ocultar esas cosas, o nunca lograría sentirse mejor. Y en el mejor de los casos ella podría ayudarla a conseguir cumplir su deseo navideño.

— ¿Tú crees que este año estemos todos reunidos? —decidió a preguntarle.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Lana, quien se tomó unos segundos para asimilar lo que acababan de preguntarle.

—Te refieres a…

—A todos los hermanos —insistió Lily con ilusión.

—A… ¿Los once? —preguntó Lana.

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza con tal fuerza que parecía que en cualquier momento se le iba a salir volando.

— ¿Incluyendo a… —intentó aclarar su hermana.

— ¿A quién? —preguntó la pequeña extrañada.

—A Luna —le susurró con temor a que su padre la escuchara.

— ¡Pero claro! ¡También es nuestra hermana! —exclamó la pequeña como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Creo que eso no sería una buena idea —le refutó su hermana con pesar.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué? —preguntó la pequeña extrañada.

—Bueno, verás. Desde que se peleó con papá, comenzaron una relación tan… lamentable, que si se volvieran a reencontrar terminarían discutiendo, ¡y arruinarían la Navidad! —le explicó Lana.

— ¡¿Y qué hay de la magia de la Navidad?! —insistió la pequeña— Con todo eso de la paz y el amor que cubre al mundo por veinticuatro horas. ¿Qué acaso a ellos no les afecta? ¿No podrían ponerse en la buena aunque sea por ese día?

—Me temo que es más complicado —sentenció su hermana. Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de nieve derretida para la pequeña—. ¡Pero vamos! —intentó consolarla— Al menos Luan confirmó que vendría esta Navidad. Lincoln la fue a buscar a la estación de buses. Ya deben venir de camino.

— ¿Y qué hay de las demás? —preguntó la pequeña al borde del llanto.

—Pues, verás —Lana no quería ser portadora de malas noticias para su hermanita, pero para ella, era mejor ir con la verdad ante todo, porque si la ilusionaba falsamente, jamás se lo perdonaría—, Lynn con sus estudios en la universidad de California es difícil que alcance a venir desde tan lejos, mientras que Leni ya confirmó que pasaría la Navidad en Europa con su novio Max, y Lori… pues ella por su trabajo siempre está viajando por todo el país, y siempre que quiere venir a Royal Woods no puede tomar el avión por mal tiempo.

—Pues —Lily quería refutar las excusas que tenían sus hermanas para no querer pasar la Navidad en familia, pero no encontraba las palabras—… Entonces este será otro año más sin toda la familia reunida, ¿verdad? —preguntó derrotada.

—Escucha Lily —Lana le habló con seriedad— no importa qué tan lejos estén nuestras hermanas y si no pueden venir para Navidad, lo único que importa es que la familia Loud siempre ha sido una familia unida, y que siempre estaremos unidos, con un solo corazón y un mismo espíritu. La distancia no es un obstáculo para nosotros —finalizó su discurso con una sonrisa.

—Es… hermoso —comentó Lily con una sonrisa triunfante tras las alentadoras palabras de su hermana—. Aunque… recuerdo haberlo escuchado antes en alguna parte.

En eso, se escuchó el teléfono de la casa. Ambas chicas se detuvieron en seco, y voltearon a ver su objetivo. Sobre una mesa detrás del sofá, se encontraba el inocente teléfono de la casa, con su corriente ring ring, sin saber lo que le esperaba.

— ¡El teléfono! —exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Ambas se abalanzaron en dirección del aparato, dando un gran salto olímpico sobre el sofá, en una férrea competencia a muerte por quien contentaba primero.

— ¿Aló? —se escuchó la tétrica voz de Lucy, quien apareció de la nada alcanzando el fono antes que sus hermanas, quienes terminaron chocando con la chica— Hola Lynn… si, si… ¿En serio? Eso es muy bueno. Si, le diré a la familia. Entonces te esperamos para mañana. Está bien. Adiós.

Tras aquella corta conversación, Lucy se volteó, y vio a sus dos hermanas en el suelo, quienes le dieron una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Lynn vendrá de California a pasar la Navidad con nosotros. Iré a decirle a mamá —anunció antes de abandonar el cuarto.

—Espera… ¡¿Lynn viene a pasar la Navidad con nosotros?! —preguntó Lily con euforia mientras se ponía de pie de un salto.

—Pues parece que al final si se cumplirá tu deseo —respondió Lana mientras se ponía de pie.

En eso tocó el timbre.

— ¡Ya llegó! —exclamó la pequeña con alegría mientras se dirigía a la puerta con la mayor rapidez que le permitían sus piernecitas.

Al abrir la puerta, en vez de encontrarse con su hermana mayor, se encontró con un joven de unos doce años, con el pelo castaño y perfectamente bien cortado dando la apariencia de un nerd, bien abrigado con bufanda, abrigo, guantes y tres capas de pantalones.

— ¡Charles! —exclamó Lana al ver quien se asomaba en el dintel de la puerta.

—Hola Lana —la saludó con amabilidad—, vamos a hacer una guerra con bolas de nieve los chicos en el parque. ¿Quieres venir?

— ¡Claro! Me encantaría —aceptó la chica la propuesta.

—Un momento —intervino Lily —. ¡Ya me acordé de dónde vino la frase!

— ¿Eh? ¿Cuál frase? —preguntó Lana extrañada y a medio camino de la salida.

—Esa que me dijiste recién —insistió—, eso de que estaremos siempre unidos con un mismo corazón y todo eso. Te la dijo Charles anoche, mientras conversaban en videochat.

Los colores dominaron el rostro de ambos chicos, en especial de Lana, quien deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber cerrado la puerta de su cuarto para conversar tranquila, aunque, en la Casa Loud, eso no hubiera sido suficiente.

—Ehm… ¡Adiós! —se despidió Lana de súbito alejándose de la casa junto con Charles sin dar mayores explicaciones. La pequeña los despidió como si nada, estaba acostumbrada a esa reacción.

En eso nuevamente sonó el teléfono. Sin muros en la costa, Lily encontró la oportunidad perfecta para contestar, y disfrutar tan esquivo y sublime momento.

— ¿Aló? ¡Hola Linkin! —de la nada apareció Lola, quien contestó el teléfono antes que Lily, dejando a la pequeña con las ganas— ¡Oh! Eso se oye muy mal. Ajá… No te preocupes, yo les digo. Tranquilo, mientras llegues antes de Navidad, todo estará bien. Está bien. ¡Adiós!

Tras cortar el fono, la chica vio a su hermana pequeña en el suelo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Lincoln acaba de llamar —le explicó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse—, dijo que a Luan la asaltaron y no pudo tomar el autobús, así que tendrá que ir a buscarla a Massachusetts.

— ¿La asaltaron? ¡Oh no! ¿Estarán bien? —preguntó la pequeña con preocupación.

—No te preocupes, regresarán en un par de días —respondió Lola mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

— ¡Un par de días! —la pequeña corrió y se interpuso en el camino de su hermana, impidiéndole el paso — ¿Al menos regresarán para Navidad?

— ¡Claro que sí! —exclamó con fastidio— Aún falta una semana. No demorarán tanto. Ahora muévete, que necesito maquillarme —agregó quitándola del medio de un empujón.

— ¿Para qué? ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó la pequeña con preocupación.

—Qué te importa —le respondió mientras subía las escaleras con rapidez en dirección a su cuarto.

—0—

Era una noche nevada y preciosa en las calles de París. El escenario era perfecto: una elegante mesa servida para dos dentro del hotel más lujoso de París, con vajilla y cubiertos tan resplandeciente que podría usarse como espejo, un mantel límpido y blanco, sillas lustrosas y elegantes, copas traslúcidas que llegarían a ser invisibles de tan trasparentes, un candelabro de plata con tres velas doradas y encendidas, y como paisaje visto desde la ventana, la famosa Torre Eiffel iluminando la noche.

Un joven vestido para la ocasión esperaba nerviosamente junto a la mesa. Llevaba un elegante traje negro, con una camisa impecablemente blanca, una corbata de lazo negro en el cuello, zapatos negros tan lustrosos que parecían brillar con luz propia, al igual que su peinado oscuro con gomina.

En eso, las amplias puertas se abrieron de par en par, dando paso a una hermosa chica rubia, con un elegante traje azul cielo que le llegaba hasta el suelo.

—Leni —pronunció aquel hombre con emoción—, te ves maravillosa.

—Gracias Max —la chica se acercó al aludido, y lo saludó con un beso en los labios.

—Tus besos me dan las fuerzas para seguir viviendo —susurró Max una vez que sus labios se separaron.

—Siempre con tus frases tan románticas —respondió la chica con un suspiro tras el alago.

—Te mereces todo el amor de este universo, mi vida —continuó el joven perdiendo su vista en la mirada de su amada—, y prometo que mientras estés a mi lado, siempre te haré feliz.

—Gracias —Leni comenzó a sentirse incómoda, como siempre que le pasaba cada vez que su novio exageraba con su romanticismo. Max notó su nerviosismo, y decidió pasar a la siguiente parte de la velada.

—Adelante _mademoiselle_ , tome asiento —el joven servicialmente corrió la silla hacia atrás, ofreciéndole el lugar a su novia.

—Gracias, eres muy gentil —respondió sonando un poco ingenua.

Leni había conocido a Maximiliano Hunter en uno de sus peores momentos. Con mucha ilusión había entrado a una prestigiosa escuela de arte y diseño en Michigan, una vez que a duras penas hubiera terminado la secundaria. Realmente había sido el mejor año de su vida realizando lo que su vocación le dictaba, hasta que un día sin previo aviso, fue expulsada de la escuela. Ni ella misma había entendido lo que ocurrió, pero cuando la envidia y el poder se ponen en acción, siempre el inocente termina perdiendo.

De un minuto a otro bajó de su nube, y se golpeó estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Terminó viviendo un largo tiempo en el cuarto que arrendaba Lori en Detroit mientras aún estudiaba. No podía volver a la Casa Loud, en los días en donde no podían recibirla allá por los problemas que existían. No quería ser una carga más.

Un día se decidió por buscar trabajo. Ya no quería ser una carga ahora para su hermana mayor, quien la recibió a pesar de no tener mucho que ofrecer. Había logrado superar su depresión, y estaba decidida a encontrar algo con que poder levantar a su familia.

Debido a su belleza, no fue difícil encontrar trabajo de modelo. Así conoció a Max, un productor que en ese entonces había sido contratado por una empresa fabricante de perfumes para realizar una campaña publicitaria de un nuevo producto que estaban lanzando al mercado.

Aceptar el trabajo fue tarea fácil. Elogiarla permitió atraerla a sus redes, hasta que en menos de un mes ya eran novios. Aunque en un principio Lori encontraba sospechoso a aquel extraño, luego que Max ayudara enormemente a la familia Loud a salir adelante tras los problemas financieros, terminó por ganarse la aceptación de toda la familia.

Y luego de eso, Leni comenzó con la vida de lujos que toda persona desearía. Gracias a su novio, pudo viajar por gran parte del mundo, especialmente por Europa. Fueron años alocados, llenos de aventuras, y lejos, muy lejos de su hogar.

—Leni, Leni —la voz de su pareja la sacó de sus recuerdos. Nuevamente se encontraba disfrutando de una elegante cena en el lugar más lujoso de París.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué? —preguntó extrañada, intentando regresar a la realidad.

—Me encantas como eres —dijo entre risas—, como siempre tan despistada.

—Sí, así es —respondió tímidamente. Desde hace un tiempo, Leni se sentía bastante incómoda con Max, y no sabía por qué. No había notado ningún cambio extraño en ninguno de los dos, ni en la relación. Es solo que no hallaba el momento para volver a quedarse sola, o al menos sin su presencia, pero no se atrevía a decírselo. No quería hacerlo sentir mal, ni que sufriera por su culpa. Ella notaba que él estaba muy enamorado, y lo último que quería era romperle el corazón.

—Ahora, ha llegado el momento que más he esperado en toda mi vida —Max se puso serio, y la miró directo a los ojos, mirada que descolocó a Leni—. ¿Sabes? Jamás había conocido un ángel como tú. Eres la mujer que vino a rescatarme de mi soledad…

 _«Rayos, ¿Por qué no se calla?»_ pensaba Leni para sus adentros « _Sé que es lindo todo lo que dice, pero… Me hubiese gustado que por lo menos hubiera algún adorno navideño en este cuarto, aunque sea un árbol. ¿No se supone que la próxima semana es Navidad? ¡Cómo quisiera estar en casa de mis padres! Hace años que no voy a visitarlos. ¿Cómo estarán las chicas? ¿Cómo estará Lincoln?»_

Una entonación de pregunta la trajo de golpe a la realidad. Necesitaba actuar de inmediato.

— ¿Eh? —preguntó de pronto. Se encontró frente a ella una cajita de terciopelo, desde donde brillaba un dorado anillo con uno de los diamantes más brillantes que jamás haya visto en su joven vida.

— ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? —repitió Max. Se encontraba entre nervioso y ansioso por la arriesgada acción que estaba tomando.

De pronto, un recuerdo perdido, olvidado, y aparentemente superado, llegó de golpe a la mente y al corazón de la chica. Ella, sin poder controlar sus reacciones, se puso de pie y retrocedió unos cuantos metros, botando su silla, observándolo con un rostro de terror, como si dentro de la cajita hubiera una araña.

—Amor. ¿Estás bien? —Max se acercó con preocupación ante la extraña reacción de su novia.

—Yo… debo irme —la chica se fue corriendo del lugar.

— ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Max en vano, puesto que Leni se fue sin detenerse.

La chica corrió, corrió y corrió, con un dolor en el pecho como si le hubieran atravesado una lanza. Un par de lágrimas pícaras saliendo de sus ojos, y una clara decisión de su siguiente paso: regresar al lugar en donde podría reencontrarse con su pasado. Regresar a Royal Woods.

—0—

Los primeros rayos del sol caían sobre Massachusetts, y la heroica van familiar aún seguía su marcha por la carretera, con un conductor que de milagro no había chocado durante la noche. Lincoln se había decidido ir en busca de su hermana Luan sin contratiempos, para regresar lo más pronto posible a su hogar. Lo que en un principio había sido un viaje de no más de una hora se estaba transformando en una aventura que ya cumplía su vigésima hora.

Al costado de la carretera finalmente pudo localizar su objetivo. Sentada sobre un par de sus tantas maletas se encontraba una cabizbaja Luan, esperando a que la vida la desintegrara, o que un milagro le diera motivos por el cual irse de allí. La imagen de la graciosa y risueña chica de catorce años había quedado atrás. Cubierta por una manta púrpura, la joven tenía el pelo suelto, dándole una imagen de toda una mujer, y sus frenos habían desaparecido al cumplir los dieciséis años.

— ¿Luan? —Lincoln logró estacionar el vehículo y se acercó a su hermana— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué rayos te pasó? —le preguntó con preocupación.

—Solo vámonos. ¿Quieres? —respondió sin ánimos de dar explicaciones mientras se ponía de pie y le entregaba una de las maletas sobre la cual estaba sentada.

Lincoln aceptó en silencio los deseos de privacidad de su hermana, pues sabía que cuando se sintiera mejor contaría lo que había sucedido. Subió a la van un total de ocho maletas, dos de las cuales eran XL, de un tamaño similar a un refrigerador tamaño familiar. De seguro formaban parte del inventario de su negocio «Funny Business Inc.», el cual logró sacar adelante desde sus catorce años. El muchacho sospechaba que ella podría haber sido víctima de una estafa, pero prefería esperar a que ella lo confirmara.

El viaje resultó totalmente silencioso. Lincoln deseaba iniciar una conversación con su hermana, aunque fuera para hacerle olvidar el mal rato que pudo haber pasado, pero el sueño que tenía encima con suerte le permitía mantener los ojos abiertos. Hasta que finalmente casi chocaron con una camioneta que venía en la dirección contraria, si no fuera porque Luan alcanzó a girar el manubrio antes de tiempo, habrían lamentado una desgracia mayor.

—Yo conduciré —ordenó mientras se bajaba del vehículo para ocupar el asiento del copiloto. Aunque quería resistirse, Lincoln se quedó inevitablemente dormido apenas Luan tomó el volante. La chica no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa de ternura antes de pisar el acelerador.

—0—

Lily se encontraba en un sofá del living con un viejo comic de «Ace Savvy» que le sacó a Lincoln a escondidas. Amaba a ese superhéroe desde que tenía memoria, aunque nadie fuera de su familia conocía ese «extraño» gusto. Según Lisa, el origen de su gusto se debe a que Lincoln la hipnotizó con un móvil del superhéroe cuando era una bebé, todo para que llegara a tener los mismo gustos que él, pero la pequeña consideraba que esa teoría era ridícula.

A pesar de dar la apariencia de estar concentrada en su comic, la verdad era que la pequeña se encontraba vigilando tanto la entrada de la casa como el teléfono familiar, para ser la primera en contestar.

Y su espera rindió frutos, cuando los primeros sonidos emanaron del teléfono. Como liebre que la persigue el depredador, Lily dio un increíble salto sobre el sofá directo al aparato, todo para terminar cayendo sobre la mesita sobre la cual hace un momento se encontraba su objetivo.

Tras recuperar la conciencia, la pequeña buscó por todos lados el aparato, pero este no se encontraba por ningún lugar, como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

— ¿Aló? —escuchó la voz de Lisa desde el segundo piso. De inmediato la pequeña corrió hasta su habitación, y se encontró a su hermana con el mismo teléfono con el fono en su oreja— Hola Leni, ¿Cómo estás? Okey, está bien, le diré a la familia. Está bien, no te preocupes. Te esperamos. Adiós.

— ¡Esa llamada era mía! —gritó Lily molesta, mientras que su hermana disparaba un láser al aparato, haciéndolo desaparecer— ¡Literalmente me la arrancaste de las manos!

—Leni llamó —respondió con una sonrisa triunfante tras haber ganado la llamada—, dijo que el lunes llegará a casa.

—Espera. ¿Qué? —la alegría reemplazó al enojo con tal rapidez que por un momento la pequeña se sintió mareada.

—Como dije —repitió su hermana—, Leni tomará esta noche el avión desde París, y mañana lunes llegará a Estados Unidos, y a esta casa.

— ¡Es algo impresionante! —exclamó la pequeña llena de júbilo mientras iba corriendo a abrazar a su hermana.

—Aunque he visto que has tenido bastante suerte con tu deseo de reunir a toda la familia, aún hay dos hermanas que no han confirmado su visita, y especialmente primero pasará un cerdo volando a que Luna pueda regresar a la Casa Loud.

—Sé que vendrán —expresó con decisión la pequeña.

—En estos momentos no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo en discusiones banales. Debo ajustar mi láser de teletransportación —respondió su hermana mientras maniobraba el control desde donde disparó el láser.

—Debo decir que funciona bastante bien —comentó Lily—. ¿Con esa cosa trajiste el teléfono hasta aquí?

—Y con el mismo lo regresé a su lugar —confirmó su hermana con una sonrisa triunfante.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Con esto te harás millonaria! —exclamó Lily impresionada.

—0—

Leni, al otro lado del mundo, esperaba a que saliera su vuelo rumbo a América. Aún quedaban cerca de nueve horas para abordar el avión con destino directo hacia Michigan, y no tenía más remedio que esperar.

Se encontraba leyendo una revista parisina mientras estaba instalada en una de las acolchadas sillas que había en el terminal del aeropuerto. A pesar de parecer concentrada en uno de los vestidos, su mente ni siquiera se encontraba en el lugar, si no en sus recuerdos que ni siquiera imaginaba que aún conservaba.

Era el primer día de clases de su penúltimo año de la secundaria cuando conoció a Bobby Santiago. Ella se encontraba perdida entre los pasillos intentando ubicar el salón donde tenía clases, cosa que toda la vida le ha sucedido, y él fue amable en guiarla hasta su clase, cada clase, cada día, por cerca de tres meses.

Durante ese tiempo, ambos lograron conocerse mejor. Se llevaban bien, la confianza mutua fue creciendo, se entretenían conversando de cada banalidad del día a día. Leni le contaba de sus sueños artísticos mientras que Bobby le contaba sus deseos de progresar y alcanzar el dichoso «Sueño Americano». Lograron congeniar tan bien, que se convirtieron en amigos inseparables sin siquiera darse cuenta.

El chico poco a poco fue abriéndose espacio en el corazón de Leni, al punto de sentirse locamente enamorada de él. Se quedaba horas enteras con la vista perdida entre sus sueños románticos, con sus príncipe moreno que venía desde tierras lejanas solo para hacerla feliz. Nadie logró fijarse en el cambio de Leni, pues verla perdida en sus ensoñaciones era algo común en ella.

Todo se terminó el fatídico día en que la casualidad le presentó a su hermana mayor. Leni olvidó su almuerzo en la casa, y como Lori tenía el día libre, al ver la lonchera sobre la mesa de la cocina, decidió ir a dejársela personalmente. En la cafetería, la chica se quejaba de su mala memoria mientras Bobby compartía de su sándwich. Es en ese preciso momento en que su hermana apareció, y los ojos de su amigo se encontraron con los de ellas.

El flechazo fue inmediato. Lori se quedó a almorzar con los tres, mientras conversaba con ellos —o mejor dicho, coqueteaba descaradamente con Bobby—. Leni notó incómodo a su amigo durante la plática, lo que tomó como una buena señal, pero la buena noticia no duraría por siempre.

A los pocos días Bobby cambió completamente. Ya no la ayudaba a encontrar su salón, ya no se quedaban después de la escuela y en los ratos libres para conversar. Solo se acercaba a ella para pedirle consejos de conquista y sobre su hermana Lori. Por otra parte, su hermana le preguntaba si había visto a Bobby y qué había hecho ese día. Lo único que sentía Leni en ese momento, era una absoluta y abismal soledad. No había dimensionado lo importante que había sido Bobby en su vida, y en el enorme hueco que estaba dejando en su corazón.

Y tras un mes y medio, ocurrió lo inevitable. Con gran parafernalia, el chico le pidió noviazgo a Lori en frente de toda la escuela, a lo que ella aceptó sin dudarlo. Ni siquiera Leni supo de dónde sacó tanta entereza para afrontar con una sonrisa uno de los momentos más tristes de su vida. Con lo único que se intentaba consolar era que al menos las dos personas que más quería eran felices.

Con el correr del tiempo, la relación entre ambos siguió adelante. Bobby consiguió varios trabajos para comprarle regalos a Lori que ella ni siquiera apreciaba, y Leni fue borrada de la vida de su amigo, quien no tenía más ojos que para Lori. Por las noches Leni lloraba en silencio, desahogando las penas que no le mostraba al mundo. Lo encontraba injusto, sentía que ella se merecía el amor de Bobby más que su hermana, pero era su hermana, y a pesar de todo la quería. Prefirió callar, y dejar que el tiempo curara sus heridas.

Pasaron los años, y poco a poco el dolor se fue disipando, hasta desaparecer por completo. Cuando lo sentía superado, supo que Bobby fue preso luego de estar involucrado en una banda que traficaba armas de guerra. Estaba tan desesperado por complacer a su novia, que a consecuencia de no encontrar trabajo y de faltar el dinero, decidió involucrarse en esta peligrosa actividad, y terminó sentenciado a tres años de prisión. Fue lo último que supo de él.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla de forma inconsciente. Habían pasado ocho horas y media. Ocho horas que estuvo en las nubes. Como siempre, nunca entenderá lo rápido que vuela el tiempo. Era el momento de embarcar el avión rumbo a su hogar. Era momento de reencontrarse con Bobby.

—0—

Lily se encontraba sobre su cama rebotando una pelota de goma sobre el techo. Hubiera deseado salir a jugar, pero deseaba estar atenta ante la llegada de sus hermanos. Sabía que aquella tarde llegaba Lynn, y Lincoln con Luan no deberían tardar demasiado.

— ¿Cuánto crees que tarde? —hizo la pregunta al aire, llamado la atención de su hermana y compañera de cuarto Lisa, quien se encontraba leyendo su grueso libro de Anatomía.

—Según mis cálculos, Lynn debería llegar cerca de la hora de cenar —aclaró su hermana levantando la vista por sobre su grueso libro—, mientras que Luan no debería estar tardando tanto, a menos que Lincoln haya ido a buscarla al otro lado del país.

— ¿Massachusetts queda al otro lado del país? —preguntó la pequeña con curiosidad.

—No. Es probable que regresen a la hora de cenar… —alcanzó a responder la niña hasta que al momento Lily escuchó el motor de la vieja van familiar acercándose a su hogar.

— ¡Ya están aquí! —exclamó mientras iba corriendo hacia la entrada del hogar. Lisa rodó los ojos, y dejó el libro sobre su cama, para luego seguirla a paso lento.

La pequeña bajó las escaleras hacia la entrada. Vio la puerta abierta, y a Lola con una cartera rosada puesta, mirando desde el pórtico hacia el exterior.

Mientras, dentro del vehículo, Luan despertaba a un adormilado Lincoln, informándole que ya habían llegado. El chico se desperezó estirando los brazos y dando un gran bostezo.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó mientras despertaba.

—Las cinco y media —respondió mientras observaba la hora que marcaba la radio de la van.

— ¿Qué? —respondió el muchacho de golpe. Recién en ese minuto comenzó a recordar todo lo ocurrido antes de dormirse: el largo viaje por la carretera, el encuentro de su hermana, y el casi accidente durante el regreso.

—Ayúdame a bajar las cosas, y de ahí podrías ir a dormir a tu cuarto —le aconsejó su hermana mientras abría la puerta, solo para encontrarse con Lily, con los brazos tras su espalda, y regalándole su más adorable sonrisa.

—Hola —le dio el más simple saludo.

— ¡Lily! ¡¿Cómo está mi pequeña?! —exclamó Luan mientras la levantaba y le daba un caluroso abrazo.

La pequeña se dejó querer por su hermana mayor. Es lo que amaba de estas festividades, y es lo que amaba de la visita de sus hermanas mayores, que siempre era considerada «la regalona de la familia». Ser la menor tenía sus beneficios después de todo. Con aquel abrazo se acrecentó su deseo de volver a ver a toda su familia reunida, sin que falte nadie, pues la sensación de calidez hogareña que emanó de aquella foto de la última Navidad con toda la familia reunidas llenaba de gozo su pequeño corazón.

— ¡Qué bueno que pudiste venir! —exclamó la pequeña luego de ser liberada por su hermana— ¿Cómo te fue en Massachusetts? ¿Qué increíbles aventuras tuviste por allá? ¿Me trajiste algún recuerdo?

—Tranquila pequeña —respondió su hermana ante el torbellino de preguntas de la pequeña—, vamos adentro y te cuento todo.

— ¡Si! —gritó la niña con emoción— Hay chocolate caliente adentro. Podemos sentarnos junto a la chimenea y asar malvaviscos, y de paso contarte de la vez en que casi quemo la escuela.

— ¿Ya vas a la escuela? —preguntó con sorpresa la chica mientras ambas se dirigían a la casa— ¿Y qué tal te ha ido?

— ¡Increíble! Conocí a un chico que aunque es antipático en un comienzo, es muy agradable si lo conoces bien, no como la maestra Lorentz, ella sí que es aguafiestas.

—Recuerdo cuando estaba en primer año y también me tocó clases con ella. ¿No te contó de la broma de los alfileres en la silla?

—Pues… creo que sí.

Así, ambas entraron a la casa, dejando a un adormilado Lincoln bajando a duras penas el equipaje de su hermana.

—Una ayudita por aquí —suplicó el muchacho a Lola, quien se acercó hacia la van con una mirada burlesca.

—Lo siento, me arruinará la manicura —respondió con cinismo antes alejarse por la calle con rumbo desconocido.

Y ahí quedó Lincoln, en medio de la nieve, a la entrada de la casa, lleno de enormes y pesadas maletas, y con un sueño tan grande que podría quedarse dormido de pie si no tenía cuidado. El muchacho maldijo su suerte, miró por todos lados en busca de ayuda, pero aparentemente no había hermanas a la vista. Tras un hondo suspiro, aceptó su castigo e intentó empujar una de las maletas más grandes, con la esperanza que mientras más pronto terminara con esto, más pronto estaría durmiendo en su cama.

—Déjame ayudarte —una voz salvadora entró por los oídos de Lincoln, mientras que unas manos levantaron con facilidad aquel pesado bulto, llevándolo en dirección a la entrada.

— ¡Lynn! —exclamó Lincoln con alegría al reconocer a la chica de cabello castaño. No había cambiado mucho desde la adolescencia, solo que tenía un cuerpo más atlético y femenino, además de no haber perdido su fuerza, su agilidad, y tenacidad.

—Como siempre tan debilucho —alcanzó a escucharle mientras llevaba la enorme maleta hacia la casa. Lincoln solo le sonrió. Extrañaba sus críticas por su falta de ejercicio y su poca habilidad para cualquier deporte—. ¡Hey! —llamó su atención— ¿Por qué no traes esas dos maletas allá? Esas tienen ruedas y supongo que no eres tan débil como para no traerlas.

En eso, el muchacho se percató que cuatro de las seis maletas más pequeñas tenían ruedas. Es así como ayudó a su hermana a entrar el equipaje a la casa, aunque el trabajo más pesado lo hizo su hermana mayor.

—Y bien. ¿Cómo estás Lincoln? —preguntó su hermana una vez que ambos hubieran terminado su labor.

—Con bastante sueño —respondió dando un enorme bostezo, pero no fue impedimento para recibir un abrazo de Lynn. Un abrazo que más bien parecía llave de judo por lo apretado que fue. Incluso sintió un par de costillas romperse.

— ¿A sí? —contestó la chica liberándolo de su abrazo— Veo que no has cambiado mucho desde que me fui. ¿Cómo ha estado la cosa por aquí?

—Pues verás —le explicó su hermano mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos—. Estuve conduciendo cerca de veintitrés horas el busca de Luan y…

—Espera. ¿Este equipaje es de Luan? —lo interrumpió asombrada— Pensé que era de Lori.

En eso se escuchó una gran risotada desde el living. Al asomarse, ambos hermanos pudieron ver a Lily revolcarse en el suelo con un ataque de risa, a Luan instalada en el sofá también riéndose de sus propios chistes, y a Lisa sentada en el sillón observando todo con seriedad.

— ¡Lynn! ¡Qué sorpresa! —exclamó Luan al verla.

— ¡Lo mismo digo! —respondió la chica cruzando los brazos—. Y por lo que vi, traes bastantes regalos para toda la familia. ¿Cierto?

—Son las cosas de mi negocio —contestó un tanto incómoda—. Las dejaré aquí un tiempo mientras logro volver a restablecerme.

—Pensé que estabas en un local en Detroit —cuestionó Lynn mientras se instalaba al lado de Luan—. ¿Qué pasó con eso?

—Pues… —el tono de Luan comenzó a denotar bastante nerviosismo. No quería terminar dando explicaciones de su mal infortunio probando suerte frente a la vida. Los resultados no eran algo para reírse.

— ¡Lynn! —Lily finalmente consiguió detener su ataque de risa y se abalanzó a darle un gran abrazo que apenas podía cubrir con sus cortos bracitos.

— ¿Cómo está mi pequeña hermanita? —exclamó con ternura la chica, olvidándose, para el alivio de Luan, del tema que recientemente estaba conversando.

— ¡Es increíble que hayas podido venir! —prosiguió la pequeña— Te extrañé mucho para la última Navidad.

— ¡Vamos! Vine para tu cumpleaños, cuando cumpliste siete —le recordó— ¿O ya no te acuerdas de la guerra de comida que iniciamos?

— ¡Ah sí! —exclamó Lily triunfante— ¡Y al final ganamos juntas! ¿Haremos otra guerra de comida en Navidad?

—Lo dudo mucho —intentó calmarla—, recuerda cuanto se enojaron nuestros padres.

—Pero, ¿y si limpiamos? —suplicó.

—Ya veremos cómo entretenernos —finalizó su hermana guiñándole un ojo mientras le desordenaba el pelo, deshaciendo casi por completo el nuevo peinado que había probado Lola aquella mañana.

En eso, el teléfono nuevamente volvió a escucharse. Como un poderoso acto reflejo, Lily dio un salto por encima del sillón donde se encontraban sus dos hermanas recién llegadas, con el único propósito de coger la llamada primero, pero Lisa la atrapó en el aire de la cintura, cayendo ambas al suelo.

— ¡Esta es mí llamada! —le dijo.

— ¡Yo la vi primero! —respondió la pequeña.

— ¡Las llamadas no se ven, es escuchan!

— ¡Tú ya contestaste la tuya!

— ¿Aló?

Ambas niñas voltearon, y vieron que nuevamente Lucy había tomado el fono primero.

—No recuerdo hacer eso cuando éramos pequeñas —le comentaba Lynn a Luan mientras escuchaban a Lucy hablar por teléfono.

—Será porque en ese tiempo estábamos todos juntos —respondió su hermana.

—Sí, yo les aviso. Adiós —colgó finalmente la chica. Al voltearse, se encontró con sus dos hermanas mayores. Aunque su rostro no demostró emoción alguna, su corazón albergaba una agradable felicidad al verlas de nuevo, en especial a Lynn.

—Lori llamó —anunció—, dijo que esta semana, entre miércoles y jueves, llegará a la casa desde Washington. Dijo que esta vez tomará el avión por adelantado.

— ¡Sí! —Lily, de un brinco lleno de euforia, se puso de pie— ¡Ahora solo falta que Luna confirme su llegada!

Al pronunciar aquellas palabras, un gélido silencio rodeó a todos los presentes. Por primera vez se podía escuchar la gotera de la cocina desde el living, cosa inusual en una familia como los Loud. La incomodidad de aquel silencio pudo ser sentida hasta por Lily, quien normalmente no logra percatarse de aquellas sutilezas, pero esta vez se sentía como si la acusaran con la mirada de haber dicho una blasfemia.

—Lu-Luna… ¿Vendrá? —balbuceó Luan impresionada. De toda la familia, ella era quien más la había extrañado, y prácticamente no la veía desde aquella pelea con su padre hace tres años.

—Es un deseo de Lily —le explicó Lisa, quien ya estaba de regreso en su sofá—. Ella tiene la ilusión que los once hermanos estemos reunidos en el hogar para las festividades, pero Luna no ha dado señales de vida desde el momento en que abandonó la casa Loud.

Un nuevo momento incómodo rodeó el living, un silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper. Un dolor en la garganta se apoderó de Lily, quien se sentía bastante arrepentida por haber mencionado a Luna. Su intención nunca fue hacerlas sentir mal.

—Yo-yo —la pequeña intentaba decir algo, pero su dolor en la garganta le impedía hablar sin derramar lágrimas.

—No te preocupes, pequeña —la interrumpió Lynn intentando consolarla—, de hecho, te entiendo perfectamente. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que celebramos la Navidad todos juntos.

—Fue para la Navidad del 2016 —respondió Lisa—. La celebramos junto al Señor Quejón.

—Hace bastante tiempo —comentó Lynn.

—Eran tiempos mejores —agregó Luan.

—Ya lo creo.

Un bostezo interrumpió aquel minuto nostálgico de los hermanos presentes.

—Si me disculpan, iré a dormir un rato —dijo Lincoln—. Llevo más de veinticuatro horas despierto, y mi cuerpo me pide dormir. ¡Buenas noches!

Y tan pronto como se despidió, abandonó el lugar a toda prisa, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, y tirarse sobre su cama para dormir.

—0—

La cena fue bastante alegre, todo gracias a la llegada de dos hermanas Loud para pasar las fiestas. Los padres eran los más animados, quienes no dejaban de hacerles preguntas a las recién llegadas.

—Y dime Lynn. ¿Cómo van tus estudios en la Universidad de California? —le preguntaba su padre con un tuto de pollo en su mano.

—Pues bien papá —respondió la chica con una risilla nerviosa—, todo está yendo de las mil maravillas.

—Yo pensé que no daban vacaciones de Navidad por allá, y que nuevamente no podrías venir a visitarnos —agregó su madre mientras se servía ensalada.

—Pues… este año… hubo una excepción —respondió intentando ocultar sus nervios, cosa casi todos sus hermanos notaron—… y nos dieron toda una semana de vacaciones.

— ¡Pues hago un brindis por eso! —exclamó su padre levantando su vaso de jugo.

—Y cuéntame Luan. ¿Qué tal te ha ido en tu negocio de las fiestas? ¿Te ha ido bien, no? —continuó la señora Loud con el interrogatorio.

—Ehm... ¡Bastante bien! —ahora era el turno de Luan— De hecho conseguí expandirme hacia Massachusetts, y pronto podré poner una sucursal allá.

— ¡Eso suena maravilloso! —exclamó alegre su padre— Mis dos hijas llegarán lejos y serán muy exitosas. ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes!

— ¡Hey! —intervino Lola molesta ante la indiferencia de su padre— ¿Y qué hay de mí? Yo voy a ser la futura reina de belleza de este país, y me casaré con un famoso director de cine, viajaré por el mundo, y tendré mucho dinero. ¡Igual que Leni!

—Y yo seré la mejor veterinaria del mundo —agregó Lana para no ser menos—, y construiré mi propia reserva natural para rescatar animales maltratados de los zoológicos y los circos.

—Por favor, Lana —le contradijo su gemela—, ya ningún circo utiliza animales hoy en día, y los zoológicos están bastante regulados como para existir maltrato.

—Eso es lo que tú crees —alegó Lana.

—Yo quiero ser como Ace Savvy —intervino Lily en medio de la discusión mostrando el comic que había estado leyendo ese día—. Y salvaré al mundo de todos los villanos que quieren destruirlo, y ayudar a hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor.

—Que adorable —comentó su madre con ternura—. Podrías empezar por ayudarme yendo a buscar a tu hermano. Su cena está fría—le pidió de paso.

—Está bien mami —respondió obedientemente la pequeña mientras que de un salto bajaba de su asiento, para dirigirse a las escaleras. Se veía gracioso ver solo parte de la cabeza moverse por sobre la mesa.

La pequeña llegó hasta el cuarto de su hermano, y abrió lentamente la puerta. El lugar estaba oscuro, pero la luz de la calle era suficiente como para reconocer algunas siluetas. Logró ver al chico sentado en la cabecera de su cama, abrazando sus piernas, y con la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

—Hola —Lily encendió la luz y entró, sorprendiendo a su hermano, quien rápidamente se restregó los ojos, medio enceguecido por la repentina iluminación.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesto.

—Mamá me pidió que te viniera a buscar —respondió con inocencia—, tu cena se está enfriando.

—Dile que no tengo hambre —Lincoln se sentó al borde de la cama, con sus ojos tapados con las manos, intentando acostumbrarse nuevamente a la luz.

—Lincoln. ¿Estás bien? —la pequeña se acercó con cierta preocupación. Una voz interna y desconocida del fondo de su conciencia le decía que algo no cuadraba en todo esto.

—Dile que voy para allá —le ordenó su hermano, con la esperanza de deshacerse de ella.

El silencio volvió a reinar en su pequeño cuarto. Poco a poco Lincoln fue sacando sus manos de sus ojos, y comenzó a abrirlos, para encontrarse con la sorpresa que su pequeña hermanita aún estaba en la habitación, sentada en la silla de su escritorio, mirándolo fijamente, a la espera de alguna señal.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? —preguntó con fastidio.

— ¿Estás bien? Te veo triste —respondió la pequeña con algo de preocupación.

—No te preocupes, es solo que aún tengo sueño —se excusó—. Mejor vamos, si no quieres que mamá nos rete.

El muchacho se puso de pie, y empujó a Lily hacia la salida, con la esperanza que se diera por cerrado el tema. Lily en cambio, quedó con la preocupación en la mente, pero tras el postre la olvidó.

—0—

Para el lunes comenzaron los preparativos de la Navidad en la Casa Loud. Desde que la señorita Springler tomó la dirección de la escuela Primaria, la semana de vacaciones por Navidad se terminaron. Ese año en especial se notó la falta de aquella semana, puesto que Nochebuena y Navidad caían fin de semana. En cambio en la secundaria si se mantuvo la medida, y los mayores tenían la semana libre para ayudar en la casa a preparar todo.

Todos los niños del primer grado se encontraban molestos por tener que ir a clases, pero debían ocultar su malestar de la estricta profesora Lorentz. Aún le temían bastante, y ni siquiera Jim quería arruinar las festividades haciéndola enojar. Es así como la dejaron hablando sola mientras explicaba su clase de Historia, mientras que sus mentes estaban en lo que se estaban perdiendo en sus hogares.

— ¡Hey Lily! —Jim fue corriendo donde la chica. Habían salido finalmente de clases, y todo el mundo se alejaba raudamente para no perderse más diversión de la que ya se estaban perdiendo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —la pequeña estaba camino a su casa cuando fue interceptada por el chico.

—Pensé que te ibas con una de tus hermanas —le dijo apenas la alcanzó.

—Lola y Lana se fugaron de clases, y Lisa no sé dónde está —le respondió—. Además prefiero irme sola.

— ¿Entonces no quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó extrañado.

—Pues… verás… —la verdad era que las gemelas no se habían fugado, si no que estaban buscándola, mientras que Lisa pasó un rato a la universidad de Royal Woods quien sabe para qué. Lily realmente tenía la idea de dar una vuelta por la ciudad para buscar una forma de encontrar a Luna.

—Adivinaré. ¿Problemas familiares? —preguntó Jim acertando a la respuesta.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —exclamó sorprendida la pequeña.

—Pues, conozco esa mirada —respondió el niño mientras ambos continuaban su marcha—, también tengo mis problemas familiares. Pero en fin, cuéntame.

La niña le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Encontró en él la oportunidad de desahogarse y contar sus problemas sin consecuencias negativas. Además, podría incluso ayudarla a resolverlos.

—Resulta que mi mayor deseo de esta Navidad es que esté toda la familia reunida, y solo falta mi hermana Luna, quien no puede venir porque está peleada con papá, y yo quisiera que arreglaran sus diferencias, y que pudiéramos todos celebrar la Navidad en familia, porque… ¿No es de eso que se trata la Navidad?

—Espera un poco —le dijo su amigo— ¿Desde cuándo que están peleados?

—Hace como tres años —respondió.

— ¿Y no sabes por qué?

—Bueno… no estoy muy segura del motivo, pero cuando se alejó, pasaron muchas cosas —respondió haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar algo, pero si la memoria le es frágil ahora, con mayor razón lo era en esa época.

—Y ¿No tienes alguna idea de dónde podría estar? —volvió a cuestionar.

La pequeña negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y tienes alguna forma de comunicarte?

—Nada.

— ¿Ni siquiera un teléfono?

—No.

— ¿Y no has tratado de preguntarle a tus hermanos qué pasó o cómo comunicarte con ella?

—Les he preguntado, pero no me quieren decir. Dicen que soy muy pequeña para saberlo. Y dicen que nadie tiene cómo comunicarse con ella —respondió con fastidio.

—Pues… con eso no tenemos mucho por donde comenzar a investigar —concluyó Jim luego de meditarlo— podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo…

— ¡Allí está! —exclamó la pequeña apuntando hacia la vereda del frente.

En efecto, al cruzar la calle, había una joven alta y delgada abrigada con una larga chaqueta de piel sintética, y una boina del mismo material. Lily no lo pensó dos veces y cruzó de inmediato la calle para reencontrarse con su hermana, a quien no veía desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

— ¡Luna! —exclamó saludándola. Estaba tan feliz e ilusionada, que cruzó torpemente sin fijarse que un auto venía a toda prisa hacia su dirección.

— ¡Lily Cuidado! —gritó Jim desde la otra vereda. La sonrisa se difuminó del rostro de Luna, al ver como su pequeña hermana era golpeada por aquel auto amarillo canario, cuyo conductor no alcanzó a frenar a tiempo.

— ¡No, no, no, no, no! —un hombre alto y regordete se bajó del vehículo y se acercó a la niña, quien quedó tirada en el suelo.

La gente que circulaba por la calle a esa hora se volteó a mirar el espectáculo. De inmediato Luna y Jim también se acercaron a ver a la pequeña.

— ¡No, no, no, no, no! —se seguía lamentando el hombre arrodillándose al lado de la pequeña. Su mente se convirtió en una maraña de pensamientos trágicos, y no podía tomar alguna decisión, ni menos encontrar la manera de solucionar esto.

—Debemos llamar a una ambulancia —Luna fue la primera en reaccionar mientras sacaba su celular desde el bolsillo. La gente se aproximaba, creando un impenetrable círculo de mirones. El chofer del auto amarillo no paraba de temblar, muerto de miedo ante las posibles represalias.

—Tú, niño —Luna se dirigió a Jim—. ¿Sabes dónde queda el hogar de los Loud?

—Si —contestó el pequeño.

—Ve allí y cuéntales lo que pasó —le ordenó.

—Si —respondió. De un salto se puso de pie, y de inmediato se fue corriendo de allí abriéndose camino entre la muchedumbre.

—0—

Mientras en la Casa Loud, Luan se encontraba ordenando todas sus cosas que trajo en sus enormes maletas dentro de su habitación. Los recuerdos y la nostalgia la golpeaban consecutivamente, en especial al mirar hacia la cama superior de su camarote, y recordar a su querida hermana Luna.

—Creo que es momento que me cuentes cómo fue que terminaste en medio de la carretera con todas tus cosas —Lincoln entró de improviso, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos.

— ¡Lincoln! ¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? —lo increpó su hermana.

—No estabas haciendo nada indebido —se defendió—, además, no quiero que me cambies de tema.

—No te estoy cambiado de tema —insistió la chica.

—Vamos Luan, solo quiero ayudarte —suplicó el muchacho mientras se acercaba a ella.

Luan suspiró. Prefería no involucrar a nadie en sus problemas. Eran suyos, y ella buscaría como resolverlos. Pero se habían convertido en una gran carga que apenas podía sobrellevar. No estaba acostumbrada al sufrimiento, al dolor, a los pesares, solo a la alegría y a la diversión. Volteó hacia su hermano, y lo vio con una sonrisa sincera. Esa sonrisa le recordaba a aquel niño de once años que la ayudó a sacar adelante su negocio «Funny Business», del cual ya no quedaba rastro.

—Lo siento Lincoln —respondió tras un suspiro—, pero es algo muy complicado y no quisiera meterte en problemas.

El chico lo dudó un momento, pero estaba decidido a llegar al fondo del asunto.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —se atrevió a preguntar.

En eso, sonó el timbre. Luan lo encontró como la excusa perfecta para salir del tema, y de forma inconsciente quiso salir de la pieza para ver desde las escaleras al nuevo visitante, pero Lincoln se lo impidió.

—Déjame pasar —le ordenó.

—Primero dime qué ocurre —le insistió con seriedad.

—Te lo diré después de ver quien está en la puerta.

—Lynn debe estar atendiéndolo, así que no te preocupes —respondió.

El grito de Lynn dejó desconcertado a ambos chicos. Ahora Lincoln no tenía excusa para menospreciar lo que ocurría abajo. Ambos hermanos bajaron las escaleras, y se encontraron con Lynn, junto con un niño, el cual se le había visto acompañando a Lily en la escuela.

—Chicos —les informó Lynn—, atropellaron a Lily.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó Lincoln impresionado.

— ¿Está bien? —se sumó Luan.

— ¡Está en el hospital! —exclamó Lynn.

— ¿Pero cómo ocurrió esto? —preguntó Lincoln con preocupación.

—No lo sé, vámonos ya —ordenó Lynn mientras salía hacia la van junto con Jim.

Sus hermanos la siguieron, y más atrás se sumó Lucy.

— ¡Quédate aquí! —le ordenó Lincoln— Cuando regresen nuestros padres, diles lo que ocurrió.

—Pero yo quiero ir —insistió.

—Quédate ahí —repitió el muchacho. Lucy avanzó un par de pasos más, pero se detuvo en medio del antejardín, viendo como sus tres hermanos mayores se subían a la van familiar. Lynn encendió el motor, y arrancó el vehículo rumbo al hospital de Royal Woods.

—Y bien, cuéntanos qué fue lo que pasó —Lincoln comenzó con el interrogatorio.

—Pues, estaba con Lily saliendo de la escuela —Jim intentó reunir las palabras correctas en su mente para lograr explicar lo que vio—, y a ella se le ocurrió cruzar la calle, y… la atropellaron.

—Espera un momento —continuó Lincoln—. ¿Y dónde estaban sus hermanas mayores? Se supone que al menos una de ellas se encarga de cuidarla cuando sale de la escuela.

—Pues me dijo que se escaparon de clases —respondió Jim.

Lincoln y Luan se miraron entre sí. Encontraban inadmisible aquella respuesta. Lincoln en especial, se sentía molesto y sorprendido de las gemelas, por haber abandonado a su hermanita por el simple hecho de querer fugarse de clases.

— ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo? —continuó Luan con el interrogatorio. Ella también encontraba extraña esa excusa.

—Si —confirmó el pequeño. Se sentía incómodo ante el interrogatorio de los hermanos de Lily, pero también preocupado por los problemas que pudiera causarle a su amiga.

— ¿Y solo eso ocurrió? —preguntó Lynn desde detrás del volante mientras detenía el vehículo tras una luz roja.

—Pues —la verdad Jim dudó por un instante si contarles acerca de la aparición de la hermana perdida, pero como supuso que Luna estaría en el hospital, tarde o temprano se encontrarían con ella, así que no había caso ocultarlo—… ella me contó que estaba preocupada. Quería volver a ver a su hermana Luna, y me pidió ayuda para ubicarla. Fue más fácil de lo que imaginábamos, porque al cruzar la calle estaba ella saludándonos, y por eso cruzó la calle.

Los tres hermanos se miraron entre ellos. No se esperaban esa explicación. A pesar que la luz se volvió en verde, la van no se movió. Solo los primeros bocinazos hicieron reaccionar a Lynn, quien pisó el acelerador, y siguieron su camino.

El viaje siguió en absoluto silencio. Jim se arrepintió por un momento de haber hablado. Lincoln se encontraba tenso, sin saber qué pensar al respecto, y con el único deseo que su hermanita estuviera bien. Lynn conducía a toda prisa y sin cuidado hacia el hospital, con ganas de patearle el trasero al culpable de aquel crimen. Luan miraba en silencio por la ventana, viendo el blanco paisaje del exterior. En el fondo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía como en casa, con el ajetreo típico de la Casa Loud.

La desesperación se apoderó de los tres hermanos una vez que llegaron al hospital, interrogando sorpresivamente a cada secretaria, médico, enfermera, o cualquier ser humano con delantal blanco que se encontraran en el camino. Hasta que un doctor canoso y risueño les informó que estaba atendiendo a Lily Loud.

—Los niños de ahora son de plástico —les comentaba mientras los guiaba por uno de los pasillos—, pueden lanzarlos desde el décimo piso y sobrevivirán. Claro, les dolerá bastante, pero seguirán vivos. Este es el caso de la pequeña. A un adulto corriente podría haberlo hasta matado, pero ella solo tuvo una fractura expuesta en su brazo izquierdo, y un golpe en la cabeza.

Se detuvieron frente a una de las puertas, la cual el médico abrió. Un cuarto bastante bien iluminado les dio la bienvenida, en donde pudieron ver a la pequeña Lily dormir plácidamente. Tenía el brazo izquierdo enyesado, y vendajes en la cabeza. A su lado, se encontraba aquel hombre que la había atropellado, leyéndole un cuento con una voz suave y dulce.

—El lobo bajó deslizándose por la chimenea y ¡PLAF! cayó dentro de la olla. Entonces se oyó un grito muy fuerte: era el fin del malvado lobo. El fin.

— ¿Quién es ese sujeto? —le preguntó Lincoln al doctor.

—No lo sé —respondió—. Venía con la niña. Se encontraba bastante preocupado, y apenas se enteró que no era nada grave lo ocurrido, nos pidió si podíamos dejar que la acompañara.

— ¡Está loco! —le recriminó Lynn— ¡Podría haber sido un violador!

El grito de la chica atrajo la atención del hombre, y despertó a la pequeña. Avergonzando, el hombre no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, solo quería que esta pesadilla terminase pronto.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Los siento mucho! —comenzó a lloriquear mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo delante de Lincoln rogando por su vida— ¡Yo no quería que le pasara esto! ¡Se los juro! Por favor, no me demanden.

—Espere… ¿Usted fue… —el muchacho intentó preguntar.

— ¡Si! —lo interrumpió con desesperación— ¡Yo fui quien la atropelló! Pero se los juro por mi vida que no era mi intención causarles daño. Haré lo que sea. ¡Pero por favor no me demanden!

Fue tan lastimero el espectáculo, que era imposible mantenerse enojado con él. Incluso Lynn, quien estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias frente al culpable, no podía evitar sentir vergüenza ajena ante el show del sujeto. Estaba llegando a niveles patéticos.

—Tranquilo, está bien —Lincoln intentaba consolarlo y ayudarlo a levantarse, pero era una tarea que bordeaba lo imposible.

—Señor Sullivan —la dulce voz de la niñita interrumpió en seco el llanto de aquel hombre—. Sé que mis hermanos lo van a perdonar. Tranquilícese.

El hombre la miró sorprendido mientras que sus lágrimas corrían por sus redondas mejillas. La pequeña le respondió con una de sus sonrisas más adorables. Una cálida sonrisa que no pudo evitar darle una agradable calidez en su corazón.

—Gracias niñita —expresó aquel hombre mientras le daba un apretado abrazo, casi con la misma fuerza que los efusivos abrazos de Lynn. Él tenía un rostro de angelical felicidad, cubierto de lágrimas y mocos, mientras que Lily comenzaba a pasar del rojo al morado.

—Mis… pulmones —balbuceó.

—Creo que es suficiente —Lincoln no tuvo que hacer mucho para separarlos. El señor Sullivan se puso de pie, se secó las lágrimas y los mocos con un pañuelo que traía en su bolsillo, y una vez más agradeció la comprensión de los muchachos, a pesar que las chicas no tuvieron que abrir la boca.

El doctor les explicó que la pequeña era bastante resistente, y que más allá del yeso y los vendajes no requería mayores cuidados que los que debía tener al cruzar la calle. Esa misma tarde fue dada de alta, y sus hermanos la llevaron de vuelta a casa.

Mientras se subían al vehículo, Luna la observaba desde una de las ventanas del edificio. Apenas supo que lo ocurrido no era tan grave, decidió por alejarse de allí antes de causar más problemas. A pesar de todo, se quedó deambulando por los alrededores del hospital hasta ver que quedara en la seguridad de sus hermanos. Solo le bastó un delantal blanco y no bajar al primer piso para no ser molestada.

—Hola Luna —dijo una voz tétrica tras ella.

Al voltearse, el corazón dio un salto amenazando con escaparse por la garganta. Todos los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaron, y casi se cayó por la ventana. Agarrada de las cortinas, poco a poco recobró la calma, y el habla.

— ¿L-lu-cy? —preguntó espantada al ver a la chica. Siempre su impredecible aparición ha causado más de un susto, más ahora que no deseaba ser encontrada por sus hermanos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sin inmutarse.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —repitió Luna con mayor seguridad bajando de las cortinas— ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Sentí tu presencia —respondió Lucy—. Lily tenía demasiado anhelo por volver a encontrarte. Hace tres años que no te vemos.

—Ehm, verás —Luna no sabía qué decir. Decir que estaba escapando de la familia sonaba horrible. Aunque sabía que todos estaban conscientes de lo que sucedería si volvía a colocar un pie en la casa.

—Sé que no puedes venir a la casa. ¿Pero podríamos organizar una salida lejos de casa? Lily desea verte —le ofreció Lucy.

—Yo —se sentía atrapada. Había regresado a Royal Woods para volver a acercarse a sus hermanos, pero por lo poco que llevaba, nada estaba saliendo como esperaba—… me encantaría —aceptó finalmente. Lucy mostró una débil sonrisa que su hermana pudo notar.

—Te veremos mañana a las seis en el «Jean Juan's» —le informó su hermana antes de partir.

— ¡Espera! —la retuvo Luna. Lucy se volteó— Dile a Lily que se cuide al cruzar las calles.

—Se supone que las gemelas deberían haberla cuidado —le informó antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

* * *

Y aquí termina la primera parte de este especial que resultó bastante más largo de lo que esperaba. Quiero aprovechar de mandarles a todos mis lectores y seguidores una Feliz Navidad, que disfruten con sus familias, y que se les cumplan todos sus deseos.

 ** _¡Felices Fiestas!_**

PD: no olviden darle like a mi fanPage de Facebook: «Mmunocan». Allí comparto más fanfics de la serie, además de informar acerca de mis proyectos e ideas.


	5. Una Navidad Familiar, parte 2

¡Hola nuevamente! Lamento demasiado la excesiva demora, pero justo para la semana de Año Nuevo, tuve una idea. Una maravillosa idea sobre la cual comencé a trabajar inmediatamente, y eso, sumado a varios trámites y salidas que he debido hacer, me han mantenido ocupada en estos días.

Con respecto a la idea, acabo de publicar su prólogo en Wattpad para que le den un vistazo si es que les interesa. Si lo consideran poco, deben entender que lo demás que he redactado contiene spoiler, y por lo tanto es confidencial.

Quiero agradecer a Julex93 por su generoso review, y a ti, si, tú, que estaba esperando la segunda parte para leer el especial completo, y también a ti, quien aunque no des señales de vida, te agrada mi historia, y la recomiendas a terceros a través de conversaciones y sugerencias.

Y nuevamente, espero que no les moleste leer 11k palabras, y cualquier duda, consulta, sugerencia, reclamo, crítica o saludo, pueden dejarlo en los reviews, o en los comentarios, mensajes o publicaciones de mi página de Facebook.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: _«_ Una Navidad Familiar, parte 2 _»_.**

 _Poco a poco las hermanas mayores de la familia Loud fueron arribando al hogar, pero aún faltan dos hermanas a quienes les falta confirmar. ¿Podrán finalmente reunirse los once hermanos Loud y cumplirse el anhelo de Lily?_

* * *

Leni arribó finalmente a la Casa Loud, pero su recibimiento no fue el que esperaba. Solo se encontraban sus padres en casa, quienes la recibieron con todo el cariño de mundo.

— ¡Hija mía! —la saludó su padre abrazándola apenas abrió la puerta.

— ¡Leni! ¡Querida! —su madre se sumó al abrazo.

— ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Qué alegría verlos! —exclamó mientras los abrazaba. Para ella era sueño hecho realidad volver a verlos juntos. Habían pasado momentos muy difíciles, e instantes en que este momento parecía imposible de venir.

—Adelante Leni, estás en casa —la invitó su padre a entrar. Allí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo una sensación de calidez que no había encontrado ni en el último rincón del planeta que visitó. Como decía un viejo dicho: «No hay nada como el hogar».

— ¿Y dónde está Max? Creí que vendría contigo —preguntó su madre.

—Ehm… bueno… él decidió pasar la Navidad con su familia —respondió con la primera mentira que vino a su mente.

—Qué extraño —insistió su padre—, creí que iban a pasar la Navidad juntos, en Francia. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Sí, e incluso me contó por videochat que te pensaba pedir matrimonio allá —agregó su madre.

— ¡¿Qué él hizo qué?! —Leni se volteó hacia sus padres con el rostro lleno de terror, sin imaginarse que su ahora ex novio tendría algún contacto extra con sus padres.

—Sí cariño —respondió su madre sin percatarse de la reacción de su hija—, incluso mandé a la tintorería mi viejo vestido de novia para que lo usaras ese día.

—Pero querida —intervino su padre—, es más que seguro que Max le debe haber comprado el vestido más hermoso de Europa. Sería la envidia hasta de la realeza.

— ¡Esperen! ¡Alto! —Leni había escapado de Europa precisamente para olvidarse de esa opulenta historia, y encontraba un fastidio el tener que ser ese el primer tema que le tocasen apenas arribara en su hogar.

— ¿Qué pasa querida? —preguntó su madre.

— ¿Dónde están mis hermanos? —preguntó la joven intentando desviar el tema.

—Pues cuando llegamos no estaban —respondió su padre.

—Será mejor esperarlos —agregó su madre—. ¿Por qué no pasas al living con nosotros? De paso te contaremos que han hecho en este último tiempo. ¿Sabías que la pequeña Lily ya entró a la primaria? ¡Es una dulzura!

Es así, como se instalaron los tres en el living a medio adornar para la Navidad, y un árbol con las luces a medio colgar. Aunque Leni intentaba descubrir cómo habían vivido sus hermanos durante este tiempo lejos del hogar, sus padres insistían en volver al tema de Max, y en el yerno perfecto que era.

Casi al anochecer, se escuchó la puerta abrirse, y a las gemelas llegar a la casa. Ellas se encontraban bastante preocupadas. Al salir de la escuela buscaron a Lily por todas partes sin resultado alguno. El terror ensombreció sus rostros al encontrarse con sus padres en casa.

— ¡Niñas! ¡Saluden a su hermana Leni! ¡Acaba de llegar desde Francia! —las presentó su padre.

— ¡Leni! ¿Me trajiste algo desde Francia? —fue la primera pregunta de Lola mientras que ambas se acercaban a su hermana.

— ¿Habían lagartijas gigantes allá? —secundó Lana.

— ¿Y tiendas elegantes? —terció Lola.

—Sí, traje muchas cosas —respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

—Un momento —intervino su padre—. ¿Dónde estaban?

— ¿Y por qué vienen llegando a esta hora? —secundó su madre.

— ¿Y dónde está Lily? —terció su padre.

— ¿Y el resto de las chicas?

— ¿Y Lincoln?

Las gemelas se miraron entre sí, en busca de respuestas, o de algún milagro que las salvara de este momento incómodo. Pasaron un par de minutos, y el silencio solo sirvió para extender este momento incómodo.

— ¿Y bien? —las presionó su padre.

—Papá, yo… nosotras —Lana dio un paso y comenzó a hablar—… bueno, esta tarde salimos y…

En eso se abrió la puerta, y cuatro personas entran al living. Lincoln, Lynn, Luan y Lily se quedaron parados en la entrada, viendo a sus padres, las gemelas y a Leni. Esta última no tenía mayor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Y ustedes? —preguntó su padre.

— ¡Lily! ¡¿Qué rayos te ocurrió?! —exclamó su madre mientras iba corriendo a ver los vendajes y el yeso de su hija pequeña.

—Estoy bien mamá —respondió la pequeña con tranquilidad—. El doctor dijo que me podía sacar los vendajes el domingo, pero el yeso lo tendría que tener por lo menos quince días.

—Creo que alguien tiene que dar una explicación —exigió el Señor Loud con molesto.

Lincoln, como en la mayoría de las ocasiones, fue el primero en hablar.

—Verás, resulta que Lily tuvo un pequeño accidente —explicó con nerviosismo—. ¡Pero no fue nada grave! El doctor dijo que prácticamente salió ilesa.

— ¿Qué clase de accidente? —cuestionó su madre.

A Lincoln le costaba un montón decir la palabra «automovilístico». Sabía que al pronunciarla, sus padres armarían un enorme revuelo: llamarían a la policía, buscarían y enfrentarían al culpable, sobre cuidarían a la pequeña, sin mencionar el enorme castigo que recibirían todos por descuidados.

—Me caí en la escuela —intervino la pequeña—. Tenía las agujetas desatadas y me tropecé en las escaleras.

— ¡Oh! ¡Pobrecita! —exclamó su madre mientras le apretaba los cachetes— Será mejor que vayas a descansar.

—Enseguida la llevo —respondió Lynn con nerviosismo mientras guiaba a la pequeña lejos de allí. Luan y Lincoln también rieron nerviosamente antes de abandonar el lugar.

—Lana, Lola. ¿Pueden venir un poco? Necesito hablar con ustedes —les pidió Lincoln a las gemelas antes de subir las escaleras. Las niñas, quienes por un momento creyeron haberse librado del castigo, nuevamente se sintieron en peligro. Desde que Lincoln tomó el lugar de hermano mayor, se tomó casi tan en serio el rol de autoridad como Lori cuando aún vivía en casa.

—0—

—Hmm, parece ser una fractura simple —diagnosticó Lisa a su hermana menor. Ambas se encontraban en el cuarto que compartían, y Lisa le estaba haciendo algunos chequeos usando algunos artefactos médicos de dudosa procedencia—, y lo de tu cabeza no pasó más allá de una ligera fractura craneal.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que estaré bien para Navidad? —preguntó Lily con inocencia.

—Claro que si —respondió su hermana mientras sacaba un par de caramelos que tenía dentro de un bowl sobre su velador y se los comía.

— ¡Huh! ¡Dulces! —exclamó la pequeña abalanzándose sobre el bowl y devorando dulces como si no hubiera un mañana.

— ¡Oye! ¡Déjame uno! —le recriminó su hermana antes de lanzarse a rescatar alguno.

En eso se escuchó el retumbar de una puerta. Al voltearse, se encontraron con Lana y Lola, con una aterradora mirada que daba miedo. Las más pequeñas quedaron petrificadas, con parte de los dulces que hasta hace solo un instante devoraban sin piedad en sus bocas. Lily en especial era quien temía por su vida, porque al menos Lisa era mayor y más lista que ella, y sabría defenderse.

— ¡Tú! —Lola agarró a la pequeña por el cuello y la levantó por los aires— ¡Eres una mentirosa!

La pequeña, temerosa, le lanzó una mirada de ayuda a Lana, con la esperanza que por lo menos la entendiera, pero se encontró con una mirada casi tan aterradora como la de su gemela.

—Yo confié en ti Lily —le dijo Lana con decepción y rabia—, te tenía bastante cariño. ¡Eras mi hermana menor favorita! ¡¿Y ASÏ ES COMO NOS PAGAS?!

—Le dijiste a Lincoln que nos fugamos de la escuela —le explicó Lola mientras la zamarreaba—, y que por eso te descuidamos esta tarde.

—Te estuvimos buscando toda la tarde —continuó Lana—. ¡Recorrimos toda la ciudad! ¡Estábamos preocupadas!

— ¡Y tú vienes a inventar calumnias sobre nosotras! —prosiguió Lola con sus gritos— ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacernos esto?! ¡Nadie le hace esto a Lola Loud! ¡NADIE!

— ¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Lily sin recordar el minuto de haberle dicho eso a Lincoln.

— ¡No vengas a mentirnos! —Lola la lanzó al suelo, en donde la pequeña cayó sentada. Se encontraba bastante asustada. Ella sabía —al igual que todos—, que ver a Lola enojada era un peligro mortal, pero ver a Lana también enojada, era algo inusual, y doblemente peor.

— ¡Lincoln nos acaba de regañar por algo que no hicimos! —se adelantó Lana de forma amenazante— Nos dijo que somos unas despreocupadas que no nos importabas. ¿Entonces de qué sirvió pasar horas en la calle buscándote?

—Yo… yo... —la pequeña estaba al borde del llanto. No recordaba ni menos entendía los motivos del enojo de sus hermanas, y por eso se sentía mal.

—Un momento —intervino Lisa—, creo que es bueno que primero Lily comprenda el motivo de su molestia.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si se lo acabamos de explicar! —gritó Lola.

—Lily. ¿Le explicaste a alguien la versión de los hechos que ahora Lincoln conoce? —Lisa se dirigió a Lily sin considerar el comentario de Lola.

—Pues —la pequeña realizó un gran esfuerzo por recordar las horas previas al accidente, hasta que llegó al minuto de la salida con Jim—… ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que se lo dije a Jim.

—Y evidentemente él se lo dijo a Lincoln —concluyó Lisa mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un bastón de caramelo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué le dijiste eso? —la increpó Lola.

—Pues… porque —Lily no quería contarles sus reales intenciones, pero era peor ocultarles la verdad y que ellas la hiriesen más de lo que ya estaba—… necesitaba una excusa para escapar de ustedes.

Sus hermanas quedaron sin habla, a lo que Lily continuó:

—Quería buscar a Luna.

— ¿Qué? —se escuchó una voz desde la entrada. Al voltearse, pudieron ver a Lincoln, Lynn y Luan en la entrada. Habían llegado tras oír todo el alboroto provocado por las gemelas. En ese momento la pequeña decidió contar toda la verdad. No quería más excusas ni engaños.

—Esta tarde vi a Luna. Estaba caminando con Jim cuando al vi al cruzar la calle.

—Espera ¿Qué? —exclamo Lana sorprendida e intrigada— ¿Cómo la encontraste?

— ¿Está en Royal Woods? —continuó su gemela.

—Pues no fue difícil encontrarla —contestó Lily—. Estaba al cruzar la calle.

— ¿Y dónde está ahora? —preguntó Luan mientras que con Lynn y Lincoln entraban al cuarto, dejando debidamente cerrada la puerta.

—No lo sé —respondió la pequeña—, en ese momento me atropellaron.

— ¡¿Te atropellaron?! —exclamó Lana cambiando su enojo por preocupación— ¡Creí que te habías caído por las escaleras!

— ¿Qué es? ¿Una reunión secreta como en los viejos tiempos? —Leni entró de improviso al cuarto.

—Creo que encontraron a Luna —respondió Luan.

— ¿A Luna? ¿En serio? ¡Excelente! Hace demasiados años que no la vemos —respondió Leni con alegría.

— ¡Basta chicas! ¡Basta! —intervino Lincoln aproximándose a Lily— Aquí hay una sola cosa importante: Lily, quiero que no te metas más en problemas.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó la pequeña.

—No vuelvas a buscar a Luna —le ordenó.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó molesta— Pero si no lo hacemos, nunca podremos volver a pasar una Navidad los once reunidos.

— ¿Y eso qué? —objetó el muchacho— Prefiero eso a que termines en problemas.

—Prometo tener más cuidado para la próxima —insistió—, pero no me prohíbas ir a buscarla. ¡Por fin sabemos que está en Royal Woods! ¡Y quizás quiera pasar la Navidad con nosotros!

—Lily tiene razón —intervino Luan decidida—, nuestra hermana está allí afuera intentando contactarnos. ¡Y debemos responder a su llamado!

— ¿Y por qué no viene a la casa? —peguntó Leni— Ni que nos hubiéramos movido de aquí alguna vez.

—Porque teme encontrarse con papá —le respondió Lisa.

—Yo creo que no deberíamos buscarla —opinó Lynn—, si quiere hablarnos, que se acerque.

—Pero eso hizo con Lily esta tarde —alegó Luan.

—Será mejor que ni se acerque a la casa —dijo Lola molesta—. ¡Casi destruye la familia!

— ¡Ella fue con la verdad y eso es más importante! —le recriminó su gemela.

— ¡Basta chicas! —nuevamente Lincoln intentaba mantener el orden— Yo más que nadie desearía tener una Navidad con todas mis hermanas, pero si eso significa que sea arruinada por una pelea entre Luna y papá, pues prefiero que ella no esté con nosotros. Incluso les podría apostar que ella piensa lo mismo.

—Entonces por qué se quiere contactar con nosotros si desde hace tres años que no sabemos nada de ella —alegó Luan.

— ¡No lo sé! —le respondió Lincoln.

— ¿Y por qué se pelearon papá y Luna? —preguntó Lily de forma inocente. Sus hermanos se voltearon perplejos a observarla, mezcla de asombro y miedo. La pequeña no sabía a qué atenerse, no sabía si con su ingenua pregunta estaba arruinando más la situación.

—Conseguí una cita con Luna para mañana en la tarde —interrumpió Lucy aquel incómodo silencio. Nadie sabía en qué momento había entrado— a las seis en el buffet Franco-mexicano «Jean Juan's».

—Lucy. ¿En qué momento hiciste eso? —cuestionó Lincoln.

—Esta tarde en el hospital —respondió la chica sin inmutarse—. La encontré oculta mientras los espiaba al marcharse.

—Un minuto —intervino Lincoln—, ¿no se supone que debías quedarte en casa?

—Suspiro —respondió su hermana sin tener una respuesta ante eso.

—Pues… supongo que será una importante oportunidad de poder hablar con ella ¿No lo creen? —concluyó Luan sin poder escapar de la impresión por el acto de Lucy.

Luego de un intenso debate, finalmente los hermanos Loud decidieron aceptar la cita con Luna. Además, diseñaron un plan para lograr escapar sin que sus padres sospecharan que faltaba la mayoría.

—Lily, tú no vendrás con nosotros mañana —le ordenó Lincoln a Lily.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué no?! —exclamó indignada.

—Primero, porque estás herida, y debes reposar en tu casa —explicó—, y segundo, como castigo por haber metido y haber metido en problemas a tus hermanas.

—Pero-p, pero-p —intentó alegar la pequeña, pero la intimidante mirada de su hermano le quitaron todas las ganas de alegar.

—Lola y Lisa te vigilarán —agregó el muchacho.

— ¿Pero por qué yo? —intentó alegar Lisa, pero la puerta había sido cerrada— Rayos.

—0—

Al día siguiente, los padres de Lily decidieron no enviar a su hija a la escuela, al menos no hasta que al menos pasaran las fiestas. Pero eso tampoco significaba tener permiso para salir a disfrutar de la nieve. La pequeña se tenía que conformar con ver ese voluptuoso manto blanco desde la ventana del living de su hogar.

Mientras, sus hermanos mayores que no tenían escuela, se encargaron de adornar toda la casa, preparándola para Navidad: Lincoln colocaba las luces en el techo, Leni decoraba el árbol, Luan y Lynn colocaban los adornos en el resto de la casa, y Lucy fingía trabajar, pero aprovechaba cualquier descuido para escaparse del ojo humano.

—Yo cuando era más pequeña, amaba el momento de armar el árbol de Navidad —le comentaba Leni a Lily mientras iba colocando los adornos. La pequeña le ayudaba desempacando los adornos de sus cajas— Y siempre la menor de la familia se encargaba de colocar la estrella. Y desde que naciste tú has sido siempre la menor de esta familia.

La pequeña poco le importaba la historia de su hermana. Se sentía totalmente frustrada. Sentía que era totalmente injusto que no la dejaran ir a ver a su hermana, sabiendo que ella era quien más deseos tenía de verla de toda la familia. No sabía por qué Luna debía pasar la Navidad lejos de su familia, ni qué cosa tan grave habrá hecho para que le impusieran ese castigo. Nadie le quería decir nada. Todos la trataban como una bebé. Como si no pudiera entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor. ¡Acababa de cumplir siete años! ¿Cuántos años más le pensaban ocultar la verdad?

El timbre del teléfono la sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos. Llegó al lado del aparato sin siquiera darse cuenta. Ahora que no había competencia, podía darse el lujo de contestar.

— ¿Aló? —preguntó la pequeña.

— ¿Aló? —se escuchó la voz de un hombre joven del otro lado del auricular.

— ¿Con quién hablo? —preguntó la pequeña. No reconocía esa voz.

— ¿Está Lynn Loud? —preguntó la voz.

—Sí, iré a buscarlo —respondió Lily antes de dejar el auricular sobre la mesita del teléfono— ¡Papá!

La pequeña corrió hasta el cuarto de su padre, en donde lo encontró sobre la cama leyendo el periódico.

— ¿Qué ocurre pequeña? —le preguntó amablemente doblando su diario.

En ese minuto a Lily se le vino una descabellada idea. Si sus hermanos no querían decirle el motivo de la pelea entre Luna y papá. ¿Por qué no su propio padre?

—Papá —le dijo en el tono más serio que podía—. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Lo que tú quieras querida —le respondió con una sonrisa.

A sabiendas que podría arruinarlo más de lo que ya estaba, se atrevió a preguntar:

— ¿Por qué tú y Luna están peleados?

La amable y cariñosa sonrisa desapareció tan rápido que la pequeña se asustó. Lily temía que se terminara enojando igual que Lincoln o las gemelas. El tema de Luna, y su deseo de Navidad, la estaban metiendo cada vez en más problemas.

— ¿P-por-qué pre-preguntas e-eso? —tartamudeó su padre dejando de lado su periódico, y mirándola con nerviosismo.

—Pues… me gustaría que Luna pasara la Navidad junto con nosotros —confesó—. Es mi deseo de Navidad.

El señor Loud quedó sin habla, momento que aprovechó Lily para continuar:

—La verdad este año no quiero pedir ni juguetes ni comics de Ace Savvy. Este año quisiera pedirle a Santa que pasemos una Navidad en familia, con todos mis hermanos juntos.

—Lily —susurró su padre.

—No sé por qué tú y Luna están peleados —prosiguió la pequeña—, pero sí sé que si la Navidad es una época en donde el mundo se llena de una fuerza mágica que trae paz, amor y alegría a todos los hogares del mundo. ¿Por qué no puede hacer que dejen de estar peleados? Aunque sea por Navidad. Si quieres que el veintiséis se vaya, está bien, pero es lo único que pido.

—Ehm Lily, querida —intentó hablar su padre, pero le costaba pronunciar cada una de sus palabras. Las palabras de su pequeña hija le habían conmovido el alma—, la verdad es algo que no depende de mí. Primero tendríamos que encontrar a Luna…

— Y si Luna llegara a esta casa. ¿La recibirías para Navidad? —preguntó la pequeña esperanzada.

—Pues. ¡Por supuesto pequeña! —exclamó intentando sonreír.

— ¡Genial! ¡Gracias papi! —exclamó feliz Lily mientras lo abrazaba desde el cuello. Su padre le devolvió un tierno abrazo, pero en el fondo se encontraba asustado, confundido, y temeroso. ¿Por qué su hija vendría con este mensaje? ¿Acaso será una manipulación de sus hermanos?

—0—

— ¡Lincoln! —Leni se acercó a toda prisa hacia donde su hermano, quien acababa de bajar del techo. Ambos se encontraban en el nevado patio trasero. La chica se había acercado a él luego de encontrar un tiempo libre. Tenía que preguntarle algo muy importante.

— ¿Qué ocurre Leni? —le preguntó el muchacho.

—Te venía a preguntar algo —comenzó su petición.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el chico mientras ordenaba las cajas de donde había sacado las luces para el tejado.

—Ehm… —Leni dudó por un minuto en preguntar. Lincoln se volteó a verla al percatarse que no hablaba.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo? —interrogó.

—Nada, nada —la joven había comenzado a ponerse nerviosa—. Solo quería saber si, por estas casualidades de la vida, aún tenías contacto con los Santiago.

Al oír aquel apellido, la sonrisa amable del muchacho se disipó. Leni no sabía cómo se lo tomaría su hermano. No sabía ni siquiera si seguía con Ronnie Anne, pero él era el único contacto posible que tenía para ubicar a Bobby.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Pues —Leni intentó arreglar la situación—… la verdad hace tiempo que no sé nada de Bobby, y aprovechando las fiestas, quisiera hacerle una visita. ¿Ya salió de la cárcel?

—Hace seis meses —respondió en un tono sombrío mientras regresaba a sus quehaceres—. Trabaja en una mueblería. Es lo único que sé.

Leni no comprendía el repentino cambio de actitud de su hermano. Temía que hubiera ocurrido algo grave durante su ausencia. Al parecer, habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas.

—Pues, gracias —la joven no se atrevió a volver a preguntar para no irritarlo más de la cuenta. Una simple visita a todas las mueblerías de Royal Woods le bastaría para encontrarlo.

Al ver que Leni se alejaba de la casa, Lincoln detuvo su quehacer.

—No puedo creer que estés de regreso, Ronnie —pronunció en voz baja.

Esa misma tarde, Leni emprendió su búsqueda por las distintas mueblerías. Para su desgracia, solo existían dos mueblerías en el pueblo, y en ninguna dijeron conocerlo.

Se sentó en el banquillo de una plaza a descansar y meditar. Por un momento se imaginó que Lincoln le hubiera mentido. ¿Pero por qué? Si eso fuera cierto, ahora sí que estaba totalmente despistada sobre su paradero.

En ese momento se imaginó estar en la posición de Lily. La noche anterior le habían contado como la pequeña encontró con bastante facilidad —o mejor dicho suerte— a Luna, y deseaba tener esa misma suerte para encontrar a Bobby.

La joven volteó para todas partes, con la esperanza de tener la misma fortuna, pero para su desgracia, no había nadie que siquiera se le pareciera al joven moreno que alguna vez conoció.

Decidida, prefirió tomar acciones más drásticas, y decidió ir a la policía. Luego que la tramitaran por horas, y de «buscarlo», le informaron que no encontraron resultados, pero le prometieron que cualquier información que encontraran al respecto le informarían. Sin mayores respuestas, se dirigió al buffet Franco-mexicano, a cumplir con su siguiente compromiso.

—0—

Poco a poco los hermanos Loud fueron saliendo del hogar rumbo al encuentro de Luna. Los mayores, como Lynn, Luan y Lincoln, inventaron cada uno una efectiva excusa para salir del hogar; Lucy no necesitaba excusas, tenía la habilidad de entrar y salir de la casa sin ser vista; Lana en cambio se escapó por una salida oculta que había construido Lisa.

— ¿No puedo ir yo también? —se lamentó Lily con pesar.

—No —respondió Lola con autoridad—. Debemos quedarnos para que papá y mamá no levanten sospechas, e informarles a nuestros hermanos en caso de problemas.

— ¡Pero yo era quién más tenía deseos de ver a Luna! —se quejó la pequeña.

—Sin peros —la amenazó la chica—. Se quedarán aquí en mi cuarto, desde donde no podrán escapar —luego de eso, Lola cerró la puerta, para luego montar guardia desde el otro lado.

—Lincoln no recuerda cuando tenía once años y se quejaba de la autoridad de Lori —comenzó a quejarse Lisa contra su hermano—. Y además me castigan a mí, que yo ni siquiera tuve que ver con la reaparición de Luna.

La pequeña se encontraba bastante decaída, mientras observaba el cielo nocturno parcialmente nublado. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el poder estar junto a su hermana. ¿Por qué todo era tan injusto?

—Debería inventar un rayo de memoria para que Lincoln se acuerde —continuaba narrando Lisa su descontento por la situación en la que se encontraba.

—Deberíamos escapar e ir al lugar en donde se encuentra Luna —propuso Lily.

—Eso es bastante sencillo —respondió Lisa con aspereza—. El problema está en tu descuido. Cada vez que salimos a escondidas, ocurre algo grave.

— ¿Ah sí? ¡Dime una ocasión! —la desafió su hermanita.

— ¿No recuerdas la famosa mansión de satanás? —le preguntó Lisa.

— ¡Esa no cuenta! ¡Íbamos a salvar a Lucy!

—Pero ella terminó salvándonos a nosotras.

—Pero ese no es el punto…

—El punto es —la interrumpió Lisa con fastidio—, que por culpa de tu descuido siempre nos metemos en problemas, es por eso que tus hermanos quieren que estés lo más alejada de los problemas.

Lily quería replicar, pero los cientos de recuerdos que demostraban el punto de su hermana le quitaron las ganas de responder. Se sentó sobre la cama de Lana de brazos cruzados, y en silencio se decidió a esperar que pasara la noche.

—Creo… que tienes razón —aceptó derrotada.

—0—

Esa noche, el Señor Loud se encontraba leyendo un libro en su cama, mientras que su esposa se estaba acostando a su lado. Pero en realidad su mente no estaba en las palabras que allí habían escritas, si no en las palabras de su hija menor.

—Rita. ¿Crees que he sido un buen padre? —le preguntó a su esposa.

—El mejor que podría haber en el mundo —le respondió su esposa con un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Incluso con Luna?

— ¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Hoy Lily habló conmigo —dijo cerrando el libro—, me dijo que le gustaría que toda la familia estuviera reunida en casa esta Navidad, incluyendo a Luna.

—Pues, es un bonito deseo —le respondió su esposa.

—Lo sé, pero —Lynn dio un suspiro antes de continuar—, tú sabes que Luna aun no me perdona lo que pasó hace tres años.

Su esposa se volteó, y lo observó con seriedad.

—Sé que a ella más que a nadie le afectó lo que ocurrió hace tres años, pero si desea pasar la Navidad con nosotros. ¿Por qué se lo debemos impedir?

—Sé que decepcioné a una de mis hijas —confesó Lynn con voz grave—, pero no voy a decepcionar a otra de mis hijas. Si quiere que estemos todos, estaremos todos.

— ¿Acaso piensas en…? —preguntó su esposa mirándolo con sorpresa.

—Encontraré a Luna y la tendré sentada para la cena de Navidad de este sábado —se propuso el señor Loud.

—0—

Llegó el día miércoles. Para entonces Lily había perdido casi todo el entusiasmo Navideño que tenía el sábado. Solo le preocupaba la pronta aparición de Luna, de la cual no sabía nada. Ninguno de sus hermanos le quiso contar como estuvo el encuentro en el restaurant franco-mexicano, y eso la hacía sentir excluida.

Aun así, aquella tarde fue de expectación, pues ese día debería llegar Lori desde Washington a pasar la Navidad. Toda la familia terminó en conjunto de preparar la casa para la llegada de la Navidad. El árbol quedó más hermoso que nunca gracias al aporte de Leni, y para levantarle un poco el ánimo, dejaron que Lily pusiera la estrella. Aunque todo el ajetreo la animó un poco, no dejaba de sentirse preocupada por Luna, y excluida por su familia.

Antes de cenar, el señor Loud subió al segundo piso. Allí, los nueve hermanos Loud que habitaban la casa se encontraban en sus respectivos cuartos. El ruido ya no era tan escandaloso como años atrás, pero se notaba a cabalidad que el lugar estaba lleno de vida. El padre de la familia llegó al pequeño cuarto del fondo, y tocó la puerta.

—Adelante —respondió Lincoln de su interior. Le parecía extraño que alguien tocara la puerta para entrar. Por lo general todas sus hermanas entraban sin tocar, y sus padres raramente llegaban hasta allí. Es por ello que le sorprendió que esta fuera una de las inusuales ocasiones.

—Lincoln, tenemos que hablar —pidió su padre cerrando la puerta. El joven dejó a un lado el comic que estaba leyendo, y le ofreció la única silla disponible. Para entonces, todas sus hermanas sacaron la cabeza desde sus respectivos cuartos, curiosas ante este inusual evento.

—Tú sabes que yo los quiero a todos ustedes —comenzó su padre con su discurso tras tomar asiento. Sentía que no había comenzado con las palabras correctas, pero deseaba aclarar ese punto—. Ustedes son mi vida, son todo para mí.

—Okey… —el muchacho tenía la desagradable sensación que tras estas palabras surgiera un nuevo aviso de divorcio por parte de su padre. A mil por hora intentaba buscar en su memoria algún momento que comprobara que su nefasta teoría fuera real.

—Y sé que he hecho cosas horribles con las cuales los decepcioné a todos —prosiguió el señor Loud. Le costaba seleccionar las palabras correctas, y mucho más conseguir llegar a punto. Lincoln en cambio comenzaba a irritarse por el camino en el que iba el discurso.

—Pero eso es pasado —intervino el chico esperando que con eso fuera al punto, o terminara su discurso.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió con rapidez—. Es solo que… aún queda algo pendiente de ese pasado, y que quisiera reparar.

El chico lo miró perplejo. Por su mente pasaba la idea que todo tuviera relación con Luna, pero le costaba creer que fuera cierto.

— ¿Sabes? Se viene la Navidad, el tiempo de compartir en familia y disfrutar con los seres que más amas… —tras un suspiro, el señor Loud prosiguió con su discurso sin poder llegar al meollo del asunto.

—Papá. ¿Qué quieres? —lo interrumpió. Lincoln se cruzó de brazos y lo observó con seriedad. Estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

Su padre se encontraba nervioso. Tomó un poco de aire con la esperanza que eso sirviera para hacer la petición. No se imaginaba lo difícil que era volver a hablar de Luna con uno de sus hijos desde que el día anterior Lily se lo hubiera mencionado de forma inocente.

— ¿Has sabido algo que Luna? Quisiera que pasara la Navidad con nosotros —preguntó finalmente.

Un aullido de felicidad se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta, seguido de un crujido previo a la caída de la puerta, dejando ver a las hermanas Loud en el suelo regalando sonrisas nerviosas.

Tras el golpe, pasó un indefinido instante en que todos quedaron congelados, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. El señor Loud se encontraba asustado, atrapado. Temía que ahora todos lo rodearan con sus preguntas sobre el futuro de su relación con Luna. Apenas era capaz de sacarlo de su corazón. Era muy pronto para dar tantas respuestas.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —se escuchó el grito de señora Loud desde el living. Excusa perfecta para escapar de aquel momento incómodo y correr a ver lo sucedido.

Rita se encontraba frente al televisor a todo volumen, mientras que un periodista relataba los últimos acontecimientos.

 _«En horas de esta tarde el vuelo número 2743 de "Arline Aeroline" que viajaba desde Washington D.C. hacia Detroit, Míchigan, sufrió un grave accidente producto del mal clima existente en la zona. Aún no se conoce el paradero de la aeronave ni de su tripulación. Debido a lo anterior, el Gobierno Federal ha ordenado la suspensión de los vuelos desde y hacia la Capital Federal hasta que el mal tiempo termine»._

— ¿No será ese… —comenzó a preguntar el señor Loud casi sin aliento.

—…el vuelo de Lori? —completó su esposa.

Todos se sobresaltaron ante aquellas palabras que conformaban esa nefasta premonición.

— ¡Rápido! ¡El teléfono! —exclamó Lincoln.

—Está descolgado —anunció Lucy, quien se encontraba al lado del fono.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó Lincoln sorprendido.

—Así jamás podríamos haber recibido alguna llamada de Lori —explicó Lynn.

— ¿Pero quién habrá cometido tal descuido? —preguntó Lisa.

— ¡A si! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! —intervino Leni como si le acabara de llegar una idea a la mente— Ayer cuando estábamos adornando el árbol, Lily recibió una llamada desde ese teléfono, y luego fue a buscar a papá. Desde entonces nunca más volvió.

Todos voltearon sus serias miradas hacia la menor de la familia. Lily en cambio, intentaba nuevamente poner su memoria en marcha para recordar los pormenores de ese evento.

—Creo que se me olvidó regresar a colgar el teléfono—intentó explicar la pequeña dándole a todos una mirada inocente.

Todos los allí presentes le lanzaron una mirada asesina, como si hubiera cometido el peor crimen de la humanidad. La pequeña se sentía cohibida, sin saber en qué rincón esconderse y desaparecer de las miradas.

Lucy había vuelto a colocar el fono en su sitio, y justo a tiempo sonó para salvar a la pequeña de aquel momento incómodo.

— ¿Aló? —contestó la chica sin emoción alguna en su tono— Hola Lori —al ser mencionado su nombre, atrajo la atención de toda la familia—, es bueno volver a oírte. Ajá. Sí. Entiendo. Es una lástima. Está bien. Que tengas una Feliz Navidad. Nos vemos. Adiós.

Una vez que colgó el fono, diez pares de ojos la estaban devorando con la mirada.

—Lori está bien —anunció—. Ella está en Washington, pero no hay vuelos para llegar hasta Michigan. Intentará por vía terrestre, pero llegará el veintiséis.

La impresión en el rostro de los presentes no se hizo esperar. En especial la pequeña Lily, sintió esta noticia como un nuevo revés en su anhelo de tener a todos sus hermanos bajo un mismo techo durante la Nochebuena.

—Al menos está bien —comentó su madre—. Es un alivio.

—Así es —continuó su esposo—. Al menos vendrá a visitar a la familia. Aunque tarde, pero llegará.

Quizás ese sea el mejor consuelo para todos.

—0—

— ¿Le dijiste a nuestros padres sobre nuestro encuentro con Luna? —increpó Lincoln a la pequeña.

Luego de la cena, todos los hermanos se reunieron en el cuarto de Leni a encarar a la pequeña Lily. Sospechaban que la petición de su padre no era una simple coincidencia.

— ¡Por última vez no! —insistió la pequeña. Tenía un casco metálico lleno de luces de colores sobre su cabeza, con unos cables que conectaban el casco con un artilugio electrónico controlado por Lisa.

—Según mi detector de mentiras, Lily está diciendo la verdad —informó la menor.

— ¿Entonces por qué papá quería saber del paradero de Luna? —cuestionó Lynn.

De improviso todos se voltearon a ver a Lily. Ella tenía la leve sospecha que su conversación con papá estaba detrás de todos los problemas, pero no quería decírselo a sus hermanos hasta que estuviera segura.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir? —volvió a preguntar Lincoln.

La pequeña negó con la cabeza. De inmediato una fuerte alarma se escuchó desde su casco metálico, acompañado de unas potentes luces rojas que iluminaron hasta el más recóndito rincón de la habitación.

— ¡MIENTES! —la encaró Lisa. En ese momento había aún más razones para encarar a Lily.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! —gritó con desesperación— Le pregunté a papá por qué se había peleado con Luna, y le pedí que si la lográramos encontrar, la permitiera de regreso para esta Navidad.

Todos la observaron con ojos atónitos, mientras que la alarma se apagaba, trayendo de regreso al más incómodo de los silencios. Lily tenía miedo. Era absurdo estando en la comodidad de su hogar y rodeada de la mayoría de sus hermanos, a quienes más quería en el mundo, pero no dejaba de sentir… miedo.

—Tú hiciste… ¡¿Qué?! —Lola fue la primera en reaccionar.

—Quería saber por qué papá y Luna se pelaron y… —intentó explicar la pequeña, pero Lola se abalanzó sobre ella y la tiró al suelo.

— ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERNOS ESTO?! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE TRAICIONARNOS?! ERES UNA… —Lola se enojó. Zamarreaba con fuerza a la pequeña en el suelo, sin importarle las heridas que previamente ya tenía, hasta la divina intervención de Leni.

— ¡Basta! —exclamó Leni mientras las intentaba separar— Por favor, tratemos de calmarnos y de arreglar esto antes que nuestro padres suban y nos vuelvan a castigar.

Esa advertencia fue suficiente para que Lola se detuviera, y se alejara de Lily, no sin antes entregarle una mirada de furia a quien siquiera se atreviera a mirarla.

—Chicos, no debemos culpar a Lily por lo que hizo —intentó defenderla Leni mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie—. Ella solo quiere conocer nuestra historia, nuestro pasado. Es normal para una niña de su edad. Nosotros también pasamos por lo mismo. ¿No es cierto?

—No es lo mismo —alegó Lincoln—, esto es demasiado serio como para que ella se meta.

—Todo sería más fácil si me dijeran por qué Luna está peleada con papá —los increpó la pequeña—. ¿Por qué no me lo quieren decir?

—Esto fue demasiado difícil para todos nosotros —le respondió Lincoln molesto—. Fueron tiempos difíciles para todos nosotros, y no queremos volver a recordarlo. Es todo.

— ¿Y qué tan difícil puede ser decirme por qué papá y Luna están peleados? ¿Qué es lo tan grave que ella hizo? —insistió la pequeña. No pensaba en darse por vencida.

—Por favor Lily, tienes que entendernos —intentó intervenir Leni tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente—. Aún… no estamos preparados para enfrentar la verdad, ni mucho menos enfrentarla frente a ti.

El rostro de sorpresa se tomó el rostro de todos los presentes. Primera vez que Leni no solo decía algo útil, sino además efectivo para calmar los ánimos.

—Escúchame bien —le dijo a su hermanita sujetándola de los hombros—, te prometo que te contaré personalmente todo lo sucedido cuando llegue el momento, solo si promete que no volverás a tratar el tema con nadie más, ni con tus hermanos, ni tus padres, ni tus amigos. ¿Está claro?

Nadie podía negarse a la sonrisa de Leni, ni mucho menos la pequeña Lily. Ella más que nadie quería enterarse de una buena vez del trasfondo de tanto misterio, pero tras la súplica de Leni, no podía decirle que no.

—E-está bien —aceptó insegura. Aunque quería saber la verdad como diera lugar, confiaba en que su hermana —y sus hermanos en general—, hicieran todo esto por el mejor interés de ella.

—0—

Esa noche la pequeña Lily no pudo dormir. Por más que lo intentaba, su reloj de «Hello Kitty», herencia de Lola, marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, y ella no podía siquiera pegar sus pestañas. A pesar que intentaba olvidar el asunto de Luna, no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquella imagen de su hermana en la calle, antes de cruzarla y sufrir el atropello. Viejos y añejos recuerdos de ella en la Casa Loud se agolpaban en su mente. Su deseo por verla de nuevo la carcomía por dentro, junto con su enorme curiosidad por descubrir la verdad.

Se levantó a la cocina. No había caso seguir rodando sobre la cama en busca de un poco de descanso. Fue a tomar un vaso de leche. Decían que era bueno para dormir. Abrió el refrigerador, sacó una gran caja de cartón, y vertió parte de su contenido en su vaso. Ya era una niña grande, podía servirse sola su lechita. ¿Por qué le ocultaban la verdad? Veía cosas más crueles en televisión. ¿Por qué aún la veían como una bebé de apenas un año?

De pronto, escuchó un ruido extraño. Aguzó su oído, y se percató que venía del exterior. Por un momento pensó que se trataría de un ladrón. Alcanzó a pasar por su mente que debería despertar a sus padres y llamar a la policía, pero decidió esperar un poco más para cerciorarse que realmente se tratara de algún delincuente.

Lentamente se acercó al living. Detrás de la silueta del televisor, pudo distinguir una sombra humana. A pesar de la poca iluminación proveniente del refrigerador abierto y las luces de la calle, pudo distinguir claramente a su hermana Luna. El susto rápidamente fue remplazado por la euforia. ¡Al fin podía volver a ver a su hermana! Sin pensarlo dos veces, la pequeña corrió a la entrada mientras su vaso terminaba en el suelo alfombrado con su contenido derramado. Al no alcanzar el picaporte superior, Lily decidió salir por la puerta del perro.

Una vez afuera, pudo sentir el intenso frio calar sus huesos. Sus pies descalzos estaban enterrados en la fría nieve, y eso literalmente la congeló. A duras penas llegó al frontis, solo para percatarse que Luna ya no estaba. Miró por todas partes, solo pudo ver frio, nieve, oscuridad, y un perro solitario aullándole a la noche y a su desgracia.

Lily no se rindió. Regresó a su casa solo para buscar abrigo, y luego volvió a salir por la misma puerta del perro hacia el exterior. No tenía idea de por dónde buscar, pero confiaría en su suerte para encontrar a su hermana.

—0—

La desaparición de Lily provocó un enorme revuelo en la Casa Loud. Absolutamente todos sus hermanos y sus padres estaban horrendamente preocupados. Sus padres hacían constantes llamadas a la policía, recibiendo la cortante respuesta explicando que sin no habían pasado cuarenta y ocho horas desde su desaparición, no habría investigación.

En eso se escuchó el timbre, y fue el turno de Lynn para abrir la puerta. Encontrándose con la tierna imagen de su pequeña hermana desaparecida durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de un joven.

— ¿Jacob? —preguntó extrañada al reconcerlo, mientras recibía a la pequeña con rapidez, temiendo que se escapara tan pronto como volvió a aparecer. Lo último que podía imaginarse en un momento como este era reencontrarse con su gran amigo y compañero de la Universidad prácticamente al otro lado del país.

Era un joven casi tan alto como Lynn, aunque bastante delgado. Llevaba unos anteojos con los marcos delgados sujetos de la punta de su nariz, y un grueso gorro de lana que cubría su pelo rizado y anaranjado. Le sonreía con nerviosismo, temiendo que alguna palabra de más provocara que ella lo despidiera con una llave de judo.

— He, hola Lynn… ¿Cómo estás? —la saludó con nerviosismo mientras se rascaba su nuca con sus manos enguantadas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó sin poder salir de su sorpresa.

—Ehm… verás —el chico estaba nervioso. Intentaba controlarse y evitar decir algo estúpido—, resulta que estaba de paso por aquí, y quise pasar a saludarte.

—Ajá, desde California, ¿no? —preguntó la chica sin creer en la versión de su amigo. Como respuesta, el muchacho rio nerviosamente— ¿Y cómo encontraste a Lily?

—Pues la encontré durmiendo en un banco del parque —le explicó—. La reconocí por una de las fotos que te envió tu familia, al igual que la dirección de tu hogar —en la medida que fue hablando, fue bajando la voz hasta llegar al susurro.

— ¡Lily! —en eso apareció Lincoln desde adentro. La tomó en sus brazos y la despertó. La pequeña dio un gran bostezo, disfrutando de los segundos previos a descubrir que todo estaba mal.

—Él es mi hermano Lincoln. Lincoln, él es mi amigo de la universidad, Jacob —los presentó Lynn.

—Hola, un gusto —contestó Lincoln de forma automática estirando uno de sus brazos.

—Hola, encantado —respondió Jacob recibiendo el saludo—. Lynn me ha hablado mucho de ti.

— ¿En serio? Que… genial —en el fondo lo que menos necesitaba Lincoln era iniciar una nueva conversación con un extraño. Suficiente tenía con interrogar a Lily sobre la peor travesura que ha cometido en su vida.

—Si quieres pasa, tenemos chocolate caliente —lo invitó Lynn. No quería sonar descortés dejándolo afuera luego que atravesara todo el país para saludarla.

—Gracias —aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces, y entraron a la casa.

—0—

Los reproches y los castigos no se hicieron esperar para la pequeña, quien terminó encerrada en su cuarto sin comer ni salir. No recordaba mucho de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, salvo que recorrió gran parte del pueblo cubierto bajo la nieve. Recordaba haberse encontrado con Luna, pero en ese punto su memoria se había vuelto borrosa. No quería advertirle de aquello a nadie, porque no quería volver a molestar a sus hermanos.

Se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, con la espalda descansando en la pared, y abrazando sus piernas mientras escondía su cabeza entre las rodillas. No quería ver a nadie y que nadie la viera. Ya quedaba en segundo plano el hecho que faltaban dos días para Navidad. No importaba. Aunque un milagro de Dios trajera de regreso a Luna, aun faltaría Lori en la Casa Loud.

En eso se abrió la puerta, y entró Lisa. Sin siquiera preocuparse de la presencia de su hermana, la niña se paró frente a su enorme estante lleno de gruesos libros, y sacó uno de tapas de cuero. Luego se instaló sobre su cama y comenzó a hojearlo. Las hojas amarillas daban a entender que se trataba de un viejo libro de historia, o la herencia de alguno de sus hermanos.

Pasaron los minutos. Lisa continuaba con su lectura como si se encontrara sola en la habitación. Lily quería decir algo, odiaba ese silencio, pero nada salía de su boca. No tenía ánimos para hablar.

—Lisa —finalmente reunió las fuerzas necesarias para romper el silencio.

La aludida arqueó una ceja. Era señal que le estaba prestando aunque sea una migaja de atención.

—Tenías razón —aceptó con pesar. Su hermana volteó la cabeza. La atención era más que una migaja—.No existe la magia de la Navidad. No sé por qué Luna se peleó con papá, pero sea lo que sea, nada podrá arreglar eso. Creo que al final no volveremos a estar los once reunidos.

Esas palabras chocaron en el corazón de Lisa, quien a pesar de «ser inmune a las necias emociones humanas», no podía soportar ver a su hermana menor en ese estado. Quería desdecirse de sus palabras, que la magia existía, que Santa existía, pero decirle algo que ni ella creía tampoco era una mejor solución. En su mente brillante solo existía una solución posible a este dilema, y para ello debía usar todo su intelecto.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando comenzó a oírse el llanto ahogado de la pequeña, cosa que terminó por romper el corazón de Lisa. Quería decirle algo para tranquilizarla, pero no se le ocurría qué. Y definitivamente no encontraría la respuesta en ese viejo libro que estaba hojeando.

—Escúchame Lily —decidió intentar consolarla—: es cierto todo lo que te dije, pero… hay algo más.

— ¿Algo más? —el bichito de la curiosidad había picado en la pequeña, quien levantó su cabeza para observar a su hermana.

—Si —respondió mientras se acercaba a su cama—. Los milagros si existen, pero no son una cosa mágica que ocurre porque sí.

— ¿Y entonces? —preguntó la pequeña un tanto confundida. Su noción de «milagro» estaba asociada a casi un acto mágico realizado por un ángel o un hada madrina.

—Son consecuencias de los actos humanos —respondió su hermana—. Existe un dicho que no recuerdo donde lo escuché, pero describe perfectamente lo que te quiero explicar: «Los milagros no nacen, se hacen».

— ¿Los milagros se hacen? —volvió a preguntar la pequeña.

—Si —contestó Lisa—. Puede que tú no puedas hacer mucho para lograr reunir a la familia, pero yo sí puedo hacer mucho.

—Lo dudo mucho —se desanimó la pequeña—. No puedes controlar el clima y lograr que Lori llegue antes de Navidad.

—Oye, yo a tu edad había ganado dos premios Nobel y una medalla de la Academia Nacional de Ciencias. No menosprecies el poder tu hermana —le respondió con orgullo y una sonrisa un tanto maquiavélica—. Ahora largo. Tengo planes que hacer.

Acto seguido la echó del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con llave. Lily no alcanzó a preguntarse qué había pasado.

Una vez afuera, vio salir a Lincoln de su cuarto, bien abrigado para salir a la nieve.

—Lisa me echó de mi cuarto —explicó antes de recibir cualquier recriminación por no estar encerrada cumpliendo su castigo.

—0—

Leni se sentía finalmente en casa. Gracias a sus hermanos y al tema de Luna, logró olvidarse casi por completo de su pasado con Max. Solo sus padres se lo recordaban cada vez que se reencontraba con ellos, cosa que no ocurría muy a menudo para su suerte. Por fin podía pasar una Navidad hogareña, cosa que deseaba desde hace bastante tiempo.

Aquella tarde se encontraba leyendo una revista al lado de la chimenea cuando escuchó el timbre de su hogar. A sabiendas que sus hermanas menores acostumbraban batallar por quien era la primera en abrir la puerta, dejó que el visitante esperara a que la ganadora abriese. Al pasar el rato, el timbre era tocado con mayor frecuencia, y nadie bajaba a abrir. Leni no tuvo de otra que dejar su revista a un lado, y caminar hacia la puerta.

—Leni, mi amor —al primero que vio fue a Max, quien al verla se abalanzó a darle un abrazo del cual no se pudo zafar ni aunque quisiera.

—M-max —balbuceó la muchacha nerviosa. Intentaba forcejear para soltarse, pero las fuerzas de él eran más fuertes. Para colmo de males, al voltearse hacia el interior, vio como sus padres se asomaban desde su habitación, y sus hermanos se asomaban desde las escaleras, a excepción de Lincoln y Lynn.

—Leni por favor —rogó aquel hombre sin soltar su amarre—, perdóname por mi imprudencia. Si quieres que no nos casemos. ¡Está bien! Viajaremos más tiempo los dos. ¡Hemos disfrutado tanto!

—Max —intentó detenerlo.

—Iremos a donde tú quieras, disfrutaremos de lo que tú quieras, viviremos como tú quieras. ¡Pero por favor no me dejes! —empezó a lloriquear su prometido.

—Max —insistió, pero su llanto mal actuado era más ruidoso— ¡Maximiliano Hunter! ¡Ya basta! —ni ella sabía de dónde sacó ese grito de su interior. Tal vez de la desesperación, de la vergüenza, del bochorno que estaba pasando.

Max lentamente y con el rostro lleno de impresión, fue soltando a Leni. Su familia en su interior dio un respingo ante la sorpresiva actitud de la chica.

—Escúchame bien —le ordenó con autoridad—, lo nuestro se acabó. Terminamos. Si me vine desde Francia hasta acá, fue porque me di cuenta que no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Agradezco todos los buenos momentos y todo eso, pero se acabó Max. No quiero seguir contigo.

Si esto hubiera sido grabado en algún video, se podría haber encontrado justo el cuadro en donde se le rompe el corazón. Un nuevo respingo se apoderó de la familia Loud mientras que Leni literalmente le cerraba la puerta en la cara a Max. Sus padres eran quienes más querían decir algo, pero no encontraban las palabras correctas.

—Leni —balbuceó su padre.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó la chica al ver a toda su familia rodeándola— Saben bien que no puedo seguir con un hombre que no amo, ni mucho menos casarme con él.

Luego de aquellas palabras, subió las escaleras, atravesó el pasillo a través del espacio que sus hermanas le dejaron, y se encerró en su habitación.

—0—

Jacob se quedó en la Casa Loud a pasar la Navidad. Había llegado con suerte con lo puro puesto desde California, ni siquiera tenía donde quedarse, y para la familia no era correcto dejarlo abandonado para estas festividades. Le ofrecieron el sofá del living para descansar, cosa que aceptó con gusto.

A eso de las dos de la mañana la pequeña Lily bajó hasta la cocina en busca de un vaso de leche. Pasando por el living escuchó murmurar al recién llegado.

—En la orejita no Lynn, ahí en el cuello… ay que rico… —lo escuchó hablar entre gemidos.

La pequeña aguzó la oreja mientras se acercaba al sofá.

—Así mira… ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay que rico! —murmuraba entre suspiros y gimoteos. La pequeña no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por un momento se imaginó que aquel joven se estaba ahogando y debía despertarlo.

En ese segundo comenzó a sonar el teléfono del hogar, haciendo que la pequeña se volteara hacia el aparato, mientras que Jacob despertaba con un susto peor que los provocados por Lucy.

— ¿Aló? —Lily logró contestar el teléfono sin mayor competencia a esa hora de la mañana.

— ¿Aló? ¿La familia Silva? —preguntó una señora desde el otro lado.

—No, la familia duerme —respondió antes de colgar.

Luego, se volteó a ver a aquel muchacho. Jacob la miraba con nerviosismo y temor, mientras que la pequeña lo observaba con sospecha.

—Recuerdo haber oído tu voz antes —anunció—, pero no recuerdo donde.

— ¿Ah sí? —preguntó mientras estrujaba una almohada riendo nerviosamente— Quién sabe.

La pequeña comenzó nuevamente a poner en marcha su memoria, pero el sueño le jugaba en contra.

—Bueno, no importa —finalizó—. ¡Buenas noches!

—A-adiós pequeña —balbuceó mientras veía como Lily subía las escaleras. Sabía que soñaba con Lynn por las noches, y temía que la menor lo hubiera escuchado hablar dormido, no solo por la salud mental de la pequeña, más bien temía que le contara a Lynn.

Dio un largo suspiro intentando calmar sus nervios para luego volver a intentar dormir.

—0—

Era viernes. Víspera de la víspera de la Navidad. Milagrosamente la mayoría de sus hermanos habían llegado para las festividades, y ya se sentía el ambiente Navideño en la Casa Loud. Por fortuna de días anteriores, Lily tenía mayores esperanzas de ver cumplidos sus sueños, pero intentaba distraerse para no pensar en ello, y al menos evitar arruinar el momento.

— ¡Hice galletitas! —exclamó Luan mientras sacaba la bandeja del horno. De inmediato las cuatro hermanas más pequeñas de la familia Loud se abalanzaron para obtener su porción. Los villancicos retumbaban por toda la casa, anunciando la pronta llegada de Santa.

En eso, nuevamente se volvió a escuchar el timbre. Leni, quien estaba más cerca, primero se asomó por la ventana cerciorándose que no se tratara de Max. Su sorpresa fue enorme al descubrir de quien realmente se trataba.

— ¡No lo creo! —exclamó con euforia mientras corría hacia la puerta a abrirla —¡Chicos! ¡Lori está aquí!

Como un acto de magia, todos se voltearon a verla tras el anuncio. La música se detuvo. Leni abrió la puerta, y pues ahí se encontraba. Con una enorme maleta, y un grueso abrigo de cuero que la protegía del frio, se encontraba la chica, ya más madura, con la mirada más adulta, y una leve sonrisa en los labios.

— ¡Lori! —Lily fue la primera en reaccionar, corriendo a abrazar a su hermana mayor.

—Mi pequeña Lily —le correspondió la joven con un abrazo maternal—. ¿Qué rayos te pasó? Le preguntó al ver su yeso en el brazo y sus vendajes.

—Tuve un accidente —respondió con inocencia.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendida— ¿Y estás bien?

—Está bien —intervino Lincoln—. Y… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá? ¿No que no llegabas hasta el lunes?

— ¡No podrán creerlo! —les explicó sorprendida— Me encontraba en Washington esperando a que pasara el mal clima, y literalmente se despejó. Luego me contactó una aeronave de la Fuerza Aérea y me trajo en menos de dos horas hasta acá. ¡Hasta la puerta de mi casa!

En eso se hizo a un lado, y pudieron ver a una pequeña aeronave de las Fuerza Aérea estacionada en la calle.

— ¡Cuando usted me necesite aquí estaré señorita Loud! —exclamó el piloto antes de poner en marcha su vehículo.

— ¡Adiós! —lo despidió Lori agitando los brazos mientras lo veía tomar vuelo. Sus hermanos también salieron de la casa para despedirlo.

Lily no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¡Era un verdadero milagro! Pero, ¿De verdad se hizo? ¿De verdad Lisa estaba detrás de todo esto? Si eso era verdad, era casi como una superheroína todopoderosa igual o mejor que Ace Savvy. La observó de reojo, y alcanzó a percibir una leve sonrisa en sus casi siempre serios labios. A ella no la podían engañar; sabía que estaba detrás de todo esto.

—0—

Aquella noche, la pequeña salió cerca de la medianoche rumbo al baño. Al pasar por fuera del cuarto de Lori y Leni, las escuchó hablar. Como una pequeña curiosa y chismosa —al igual que sus hermanos—, se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, esperando si la suerte le permitía enterarse del gran secreto que le ocultaba toda su familia.

No costó demasiado para que Leni le contara a Lori acerca de las últimas novedades de las que se enteró en la casa Loud, en especial en aquellas relacionadas con la reaparición de Luna en la vida familiar.

— ¿Entonces Luna no fue a la reunión que acordaron con Lucy? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No —respondió su hermana—. Pero a quién si vi fue a Ronnie Anne. Llevaba un delantal puesto. Pareciera que trabajaba ahí.

— ¿Ronnie Anne trabajando en el «Jean Juan's»? —Lori se mostraba extrañada ante esa revelación.

—Sí. ¿Puedes creerlo? —exclamó Leni— Quería acercarme a preguntarle cómo estaba, pero no quería que Lincoln se diera cuenta que ella estaba ahí, aunque… creo que al final se dio cuenta.

Ambas chicas quedaron en silencio. Lo único que Lori sabía era que la relación entre Lincoln y Ronnie no terminó bien, todo luego que Bobby terminara en la cárcel. Aunque no conocían mayores detalles al respecto, solo sabía que un día Ronnie desapareció de la vida de Lincoln para no volver a aparecer, hasta ahora.

— ¿Y cómo está Lincoln? —Lori rompió el silencio, preocupada por su hermano.

—Está bien —respondió su hermana—, aunque lo he notado bastante nervioso, e irritado. Casi se parece a ti cuando estabas en la casa —finalizó riéndose.

Leni sabía que a través de Ronnie Anne podría enterarse fácilmente del paradero de Bobby. Tanto así que al día siguiente tras la reunión ella regresó al restaurant para conversar con ella. Para su sorpresa, los dueños le indicaron que había renunciado aquella mañana y no sabían dónde se encontraban. ¿Por qué huían de ella?

—Ya veo —comentó la mayor con pesar—. Tendré que hablar con él.

—Lily, deja de espiar —una voz detrás de ella logró sobresaltarla. Al voltearse, se encontró con Lincoln, quien luego de hablarle, volteó para dirigirse al baño.

La pequeña no dijo nada. La frase era una alarma para que sus hermanas en el interior supieran que eran espiadas por la pequeña, porque luego de eso comenzaron a hablar tan bajo que apenas podía oírse un murmullo tras la puerta.

Decidida, optó por un camino que le enseñó Lucy: las ventilas. A través de su habitación entró por los ductos de ventilación. A ensayo y error, recorrió el laberinto metálico hasta encontrarse con el cuarto de las hermanas mayores. Pera su mala fortuna, cuando finalmente dio con el cuarto indicado, ambas hermanas ya habían apagado la luz, y se habían dispuesto a dormir. Una nueva oportunidad de descubrir la verdad perdida.

—0—

La mañana del veinticuatro era bastante ajetreada para toda la familia. La señora Loud colgaba las botas navideña en la chimenea mientras que su esposo estaba en la cocina. Todos aparentaban una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciéndose ánimos para celebrar juntos una de las fiestas más importantes del año, pero en el fondo nadie podía ignorar que nuevamente faltaría alguien en la mesa.

La pequeña Lily nuevamente se encontraba en el ático. Entre tanto polvo, antigüedades y telas de araña pretendía encontrar alguna evidencia que llegase a contarle lo sucedido hace tres años. Su curiosidad estaba al borde de convertirse en una obsesión.

Finalmente, dentro de un baúl, se encontró con una noticia recortada. Apenas sabía leer unas cuantas líneas, pero las imágenes a color ilustraban bastante bien algunos detalles que fueron claves para su memoria.

Primero, apareció una casa celeste de dos pisos, bastante pequeña en comparación con la suya, pero con un amplio jardín de césped muy verde. Las canaletas y ventanas eran blancas, y tenía varios arbustos floreados a su alrededor. Le pareció una casa simpática hasta que recordó haber estado allí. Aunque no había fotos del interior, recordó cómo era el living-comedor, la cocina, el baño y el jardín trasero.

La segunda foto le trajo aún más recuerdos. Era el interior del garaje, que estaba lleno de cajas a más no poder. Varias de ellas estaban abiertas con su contenido distribuido ordenadamente en el suelo sobre un paño, acompañado de varios letreros indicando «EVIDENCIA». Esos tubos oscuros y metálicos le parecieron familiares. Recordó que eran fríos, pesados, porque los tuvo en sus manos. Recordó el rostro de terror de Lincoln cuando la vio con uno de ellos en sus manos. Recordó que ella los había encontrado.

— ¡Oh Dios! —exclamó sorprendida. Sabía que ese descubrimiento fue el origen de algo malo. ¿Acaso fue su culpa que papá y Luna se separaran irreconciliablemente?

—0—

Era veinticuatro de diciembre. Era víspera de Navidad. El día más esperado por la pequeña durante todo el año, y no era feliz. Simplemente no podía. Le costaba sonreír. Ni ella misma podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera diferente, pero no podía controlarlo. Le era imposible.

Estaba sentada en el sillón sin hacer nada. No tenía ánimos de nada. Y eso, en una familia revolucionada por las fiestas, se notaba demasiado. Sus hermanos se miraban entre ellos para definir en un duelo de miradas quién debía hablar con ella.

—Lily, sígueme —Lisa se acercó a ella mientras enviaba mensajes con su celular.

La pequeña le dio una rápida mirada. Quería averiguar qué tan urgente era la orden.

—Ahora —agregó leyendo sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Una vez afuera, Lisa ni se inmutó en explicarle nada. Simplemente continuó su camino con prisa. A la pequeña le costaba mantener el paso.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —se atrevió a preguntar, sin recibir respuesta.

Llegaron al parque. Sentada en uno de los bancos se encontraba Luna. Lily pudo reconocerla a distancia, y se precipitó corriendo a verla.

—Ah, ah —la retuvo Lisa antes de cruzar la calle—. No volverás a accidentarte por tu descuido.

La pequeña cruzó la calle de la mano de su hermana. Era un espectáculo adorable para los transeúntes que se toparon con las menores.

Llegaron donde Luna, y Lily no pudo evitar aferrarse al cuello de su hermana. La felicidad regresó de golpe, olvidándose por completo hasta de sus penas. Luna sintió ese momento como un regalo divino. No pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas, mientras sentía aquel cálido e inocente abrazo.

—Lily —le dijo al oído—. Mi pequeña Lily.

—Te extrañe mucho —respondió la pequeña comenzando a llorar. Ante eso Luna la abrazó con más fuerza. Hace tres años que no podía tenerla entre sus brazos, disfrutar de sus travesuras, verla dormir, cantarle canciones para dormir, para tranquilizarla, para alegrarla. Solo tenía ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca más. No quería volver a perderla.

Un fuerte carraspeo de Lisa interrumpió aquel emotivo reencuentro. Tal vez, demasiado pronto.

—Les recuerdo que debemos regresar a la casa —anunció.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso no era parte del trato! —alegó Luna.

— ¿Qué trato? —preguntó Lily en el medio.

—Verás —explicó Lisa mostrando tu teléfono celular—, gracias a mis «contactos» no me fue difícil encontrar el paradero de Luna y encontrarla…

— ¿En serio? ¡Eres lo máximo! —la interrumpió la pequeña mientras le daba un efusivo abrazo con el cual casi le quita los lente.

—Pero no dijo nada de ir a la casa —agregó Luna cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Vamos! No será tan malo —intentó convencerla la pequeña mientras soltaba a Lisa—. Además, solo faltas tú.

Luna la miró de reojo, incrédula ante las palabras de su hermanita. Se imaginaba que podría ser alguna clase de exageración para que regresara. Siempre había más de una excusa para el resto de sus hermanos faltara, aunque fuera uno.

—Lo que dice Lily es verdad —agregó Lisa ajustando sus anteojos—. Hasta Lori pudo regresar desde su trabajo.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó extrañada— ¿Y Leni?

—También.

— ¿Y Lynn?

—También.

A Luna no se le ocurrían más nombres con los cuales desafiar a la pequeña. También sabía que desde hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba toda la familia reunida. En eso recordó a su papá.

— ¿Y papá?

—Él me prometió que te dejaría ir esta noche —argumentó Lily.

—Además, le preguntó a Lincoln acerca de tu paradero —agregó Lisa—, por lo tanto puedo inferir que está interesado que pases esta noche junto a nosotros.

—Por favor, ¿sí? —rogó la pequeña juntando sus manos y entregando la mirada más adorable que había entrenado en sus siete años de vida.

—No… Puedo… Evitarlo… ¡Ven aquí! —la joven levantó a la pequeña y le dio uno de los abrazos más efusivos que tenía guardado desde hace tanto tiempo.

— ¿Entonces irás? —preguntó Lily.

—No lo sé —respondió—. ¿Qué hay de papá?

—De eso me encargo yo —intervino Lisa con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

—No me gusta esa sonrisa —comentó Luna con preocupación.

—0—

En aproximadamente media hora llegaron frente a la Casa Loud. Luna sintió un pavor muy grande al encontrarse nuevamente allí. Había estado otras veces anteriormente, pero siempre a escondidas. Era como enfrentar una nueva audición o un examen muy importante. Al ver a su hermanita tan ilusionada, decidió armarse de valor, enfrentar su destino, y que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

Tocaron el timbre. La espera se hizo eterna mientras se escuchaba del otro lado a las gemelas luchar por ser quien abriera la puerta. Finalmente la puerta empezó a abrirse. El primer rostro en aparecer fue el de Lana.

—Luna —dijo sin creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca, la casa entera se silenció. Al igual que el regreso de Lori, todos quedaron congelados en sus puestos, incrédulos ante lo que sus ojos les presentaban.

—Hola familia —saludó Luna incómoda.

Desde el living aparecieron los señores Loud. Su padre en especial era quien se encontraba más nervioso que nadie. Un grave conflicto lo separó de su hija hace tres años, y ahora la tenía nuevamente frente a ella. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cuál era el primer paso?

—Hola, papá —lo saludó nerviosa.

No podía moverse. No podía avanzar. No podía hablar. Se sentía hecho de piedra. La tensión se sentía en el aire. La mayoría pensaba que aquí la Navidad ya estaba arruinada, y preparaban sus ánimos para una de las violentas peleas que pensaban haber dejado atrás.

Luna y Lynn padre estaban mirándose fijamente a los ojos, frente a frente. Ninguno reaccionaba. Ninguno decía o hacía nada. Los segundos que transcurrían parecían una eternidad. Todos querían que esta maldita tensión se acabara de una buena vez. Para bien o para mal, pero que se terminara.

Repentinamente, y casi de forma coordinada, ambos se dieron un apretado abrazo. Con palmadas en la espalda, ambos se saludaron de la forma más efusiva e inesperada para los hermanos Loud. De forma inmediata, Rita se sumó al abrazo, y poco a poco se fue acercando el resto de la familia. Los últimos en sumarse fueron Lily y Jacob.

No cabía tanto gozo en el corazón de la pequeña. Lo que en más de algún minuto parecía ser imposible, en ese minuto, era una realidad tan verídica como la magia de la Navidad.

—0—

La cena sin duda fue un minuto majestuoso. Tuvieron que apretarse demasiado y sacar las sillas de los cuartos de los chicos para tener catorce puestos sobre la mesa. A pesar de todo, la comida, la alegría, el ruido y el amor no faltaron en esa mesa.

—En serio Lisa. ¿Qué rayos hiciste? —le preguntó su hermana menor.

—Existe un dicho popular que indica «Se cuenta el milagro, pero no el santo» —respondió sin inmutarse.

— ¡Pero dime! —insistió la pequeña.

—Solo disfruta —contestó mientras le entregaba un plato extra de postre.

— ¡Uh! ¡Pastel! —exclamó contenta mientras comenzaba a devorarlo, olvidándose del asunto.

— ¡Bien chicos! ¡Es hora de la foto! —anunció el señor Loud. La cena había terminado, y era el minuto de la foto navideña tradicional.

— ¿Podrías tomar la foto por nosotros? —le preguntó Lynn a Jacob mientras le entregaba su celular.

— ¡Pero claro! ¡Todo por mi gran amiga! —respondió amable.

En la escalera se agruparon los once hermanos, de forma que todos lograran aparecer.

— ¡Sonrían al pajarito! —exclamó Jacob.

—Digan ¡Feliz Navidad! —ordenó el padre de la familia.

— ¡Feliz Navidad! —exclamaron todos mientras el flash los iluminaba.

Y en aquel cuadro pixeleado de alta definición, quedó enmarcado el recuerdo más feliz de Lily Loud: el minuto en que los once hermanos Loud se reunieron bajo el mismo techo para una Navidad, por primera vez en seis años, durante aquella Navidad del 2022.

* * *

La verdad sé que quedaron muchas ideas y preguntas en el aire, y que deseaba responder en este episodio, pero eso daría a una tercera parte del especial que al ritmo que voy, estaría listo para marzo. Eso sí, prometo responderlas todas y de a una, pero en episodios futuros, mezclados con un poco más de comedia que creo le hizo falta a los últimos episodios.

En fin, no prometo nada de cuando volveré a aparecer. Con mi nuevo proyecto en Wattpad, la reparación de mi otro fic «Caballo Negro», la historia que pretendo continuar en Wattpad (cuyo prólogo ya está desde hace bastante en la plataforma), la precuela de este fic de la que hablé en diciembre, la reparación de un fic que le prometí arreglar a un amigo en Navidad, mis extensas listas de lectura y mi práctica profesional, es un milagro que llegue a tener tiempo para algo.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	6. Mariel

Veo mi calendario y no lo puedo creer. ¡¿Ya estamos a marzo?! ¡Dejé este fic botado por casi dos meses! Ni yo me lo puedo perdonar. Me gustaría dar explicaciones, pero creo que sonarán a excusas vacías. Me gustaría prometerles publicar más seguido para compensar el tiempo muerto, pero temo no cumplir. Solo puedo decir que el verano no es la mejor época para publicar para mí, en especial cuando trabajo.

En fin. Quisiera saludar a «Doce Espadas» y a «Julex93» por sus reviews. Sé que debería responderlos, quizás lo haya hecho para cuando lean esto, si no, les escribiré algo antes de mañana (A Julex creo que le respondí).

También quiero invitarlos a todos a leer esta historia, que vaya que estuvo bastante tiempo guardada. Escribía en promedio cincuenta a cien palabras diarias. Muchos días (incluso semanas) que no abría el archivo, como días en que llegaba a escribir más de mil palabras. Solo queda decirles que espero que la disfruten, que compense la larga espera, y cualquier crítica, comentario, sugerencia, opinión, o saludo, pueden dejarla en los reviews.

PD: lamento la primera falsa alarma. Republiqué el capítulo porque me faltaba el resumen.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: _«_ Mariel _»_.**

 _Mariel es la hermana menor de Clyde y mejor amiga de Lily, y quien deberá enfrentar una triste realidad, pero con el consuelo de la amistad y compañía de sus seres queridos._

* * *

El lunes por la mañana Lily regresó a clases. Los vendajes en su cabeza fueron sacados por su propia madre, pero debió continuar con el yeso en su brazo. Todos sus amigos se acercaron a ver la novedad en su brazo, y de paso aprovecharon de escribirle mensajes y dibujos sobre el yeso, que poco a poco fue perdiendo su blanco original.

Esa misma mañana Luna regresó a su anonimato, no sin antes dejarle a sus hermanos una nota con la dirección, para que fueran a visitarla pronto. También esa mañana Lori regresó a Washington; su trabajo como representante de ventas de una importante compañía corredora de seguros apenas le permitía descansar, y en un par de meses debía moverse a Boston para continuar con su labor.

A la salida de clases, Lily se encontró nada más y nada menos que con su hermano Lincoln. En parte él ya no confiaba en Lola y Lana para cuidar de su hermanita, no desde el accidente de la semana anterior, eso lo notaron las gemelas al verlo en el pórtico de brazos cruzados y mirada seria, pero decidieron no decir nada y hacer como que no lo habían visto.

— ¡Lincoln! —exclamó la pequeña con inocencia mientras iba corriendo hacia él— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues vine a buscarte —soltó la primera sonrisa dirigida hacia la pequeña—, iremos a casa de Clyde.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó Lily dando un salto de alegría— ¿También veremos a Mariel?

Lincoln asintió con la cabeza. A pesar de los problemas por los que estaba pasando, la actitud alegre e inocente de su hermanita siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa, y olvidar por momentos lo que le estaba pasando.

Mientras las gemelas se escabullían de su hermano y Lisa se dirigía a la universidad, Lincoln iba por una de las calles con su mochila colgada de un hombro, mientras que Lily iba a su lado alegre y dando saltitos. En el camino pasaron por una tienda de dulces, y Lily le pidió a Lincoln que comprara una rosquilla extra para su amiga Mariel.

Mariel y Lily eran grandes amigas prácticamente desde la sala cuna, más aún luego de enterarse que sus hermanos mayores también eran amigos. Siempre se han llevado bien. Se han acompañado, y han disfrutado de cosas simples como jugar en el parque, dibujar, ver televisión, y leer cómics. Para Lily, Mariel era la hermana menor que nunca tuvo.

Llegaron finalmente a la residencia McBride. Lincoln tocó el timbre, mientras Lily no podía aguantar la emoción. No se habían visto desde el accidente que tuvo ella, y quería contarle las aventuras que había vivido en Navidad.

—Hola Lincoln —Clyde abrió la puerta. Aún tenía sus lentes redondos y gruesos, y su cabello negro azabache y ondulado. Se le sumaba un atuendo demasiado formal para la ocasión, con un sweater verde agua sobre una camisa beige, y pantalones oscuros y ajustados con zapatos negros y brillantes de cuero.

— ¿Qué tal Clyde? —respondió Lincoln mientras su amigo los invitaba a pasar. El lugar como siempre, difería mucho de la casa Loud. Completamente ordenado y limpio, sin manchas en la alfombra ni en las paredes, sin nada roto ni enmendado, y todo en su justo y respectivo sitio.

—Pues bien —el tono de voz del muchacho denotaba lo contrario—, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Mariel.

— ¿Qué le pasó? —se adelantó a preguntar Lily con todas sus alarmas encendidas.

—No lo sé —respondió Clyde con pesar—, desde que la fui a buscar al Kindergarten no me dijo nada, y apenas llegamos a la casa, se encerró en su cuarto.

— ¡Oh no! ¡Mariel! —Lily dejó todo lo que traía en el piso, y como bala subió corriendo por las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de su amiga.

—He intentado todo para que saliera de su cuarto y me explicara qué le sucedió —continuó Clyde explicándole a Lincoln—, incluso los consejos del doctor López.

Mientras, en el segundo piso, Lily estaba golpeando la puerta blanca que la separaba de su amiga y su encierro.

— ¡Mariel abre! ¡Soy yo, Lily! —gritaba mientras golpeaba con sus mano libre sin cesar, provocando un importante escándalo.

Al ver que no había respuesta, la pequeña sacó un clip de su bolsillo, con el cual logró sacarle llave introduciéndolo por el ojo de la cerradura. Era un truco que le enseñó Leni hace bastante tiempo.

La puerta se abrió levemente, dejando ver parte de una habitación oscura, cosa que preocupó aún más a la pequeña.

— ¿Mariel? —Lily entró al cuarto. Pudo ver las cortinas cerradas y el desorden de su habitación. Había varias cosas tiradas, como juguetes, cuadernos, hojas, lápices de todo tipo, libros, cómics, entre otras cosas. Esto preocupó a Lily. Mariel siempre ha sido bastante ordenada, al contrario de ella.

La pequeña escuchó un sollozo proveniente del armario. De inmediato abrió la puerta del mueble, y se encontró a su amiga, sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas mientras ocultaba su cara en su falda.

—Mariel —el tono de inquietud de Lily atrajo la atención de la niña, quien al levantar la vista, pudo ver a su amiga de rodillas junto a ella, dándole una mirada de preocupación.

Mariel era una niña adorable, casi tanto como Lily. Al igual que su hermano, tenía la piel oscura y un hermoso cabello oscuro, rizado y largo sujeto con un cintillo verde agua. Pero a diferencia de Clyde, ella era una niña sana. No tenía problemas de salud, ni alergias, ni temores. Lily siempre la había visto como una niña alegre, casi tanto como ella, es por eso que se preocupó bastante al verla en ese estado.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió? —Lily intentó ser directa con su pregunta. Quería una pronta respuesta para intentar ayudarla con una rápida solución.

—L-Lily —masculló la niña mientras era ayudada a ponerse de pie sin arruinar su vestido verde agua ni su chaleco blanco.

—Está muy oscuro aquí —sin permiso de nadie, Lily fue corriendo a abrir las cortinas. La luz entrante encegueció por momentos a su amiga, pero a los pocos minutos logró acostumbrarse. Gracias a la luz, Lily pudo ver el real desorden que había allí, y los tristes ojos humedecidos de su amiga.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —repitió la pequeña más con aflicción que con preocupación, mientras la invitaba a tomar asiento sobre la cama.

Mariel se sentó cabizbaja. No quería preocupar a Lily, pero era demasiado tarde. Ella estaba ahí, preocupada, afligida por ella. No le quedaba otra que controlar su llanto, y contarle los hechos de la forma más real y concreta posible.

Intentó tranquilizarse mentalmente. No quería quebrarse en medio de su relato. El doctor López le había comentado que la mejor forma de comenzar a resolver los problemas y sentirse mejor era hablando, y tenía la suerte de tener a una gran amiga con quien conversar.

Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su chaleco, y se volteó a ver a Lily. Ella estaba estática como estatua, cosa que era casi imposible para ella. ¿Acaso estaba así por ella? En silencio, y con una mirada de preocupación, esperaba que estuviera preparada para hablar.

—Yo… —estiró esa palabra hasta que se le acabó el aire de los pulmones. No sabía por dónde comenzar.

— ¿Tú qué? —insistió Lily, poniendo más nerviosa a su amiga.

—Fue un mal día —respondió tras un largo silencio, en el que Lily esperaba pacientemente.

Lily decidió no intervenir en su relato y esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario. Descubrió que ante las presiones más se demoraba en hablar.

—To-todo c-comenzó esta mañana —le costó comenzar a Mariel. Lily escuchaba en silencio—. Estaba pasando por un pasillo, y al voltear en una esquina… escuché muchas cosas.

— ¿Muchas cosas? —Lily se arrepintió por la pregunta formulada, pero al menos esta vez Mariel no demoró en contestar.

—Estaba hablando con los padre de Mike —comenzó, y con cada palabra que decía, le iba costando menos hablar—. Se les escuchaba muy molesto.

—Eso no se oye bien —comentó su amiga.

—Los oí claramente —el semblante de Mariel comenzó a temblar, y Lily temía que terminara en llanto antes de alcanzar a explicarle lo ocurrido—, dijeron que no querían que él compartiera conmigo.

— ¿Eh? —Lily no pudo evitar dejar escapar esa pregunta por la sorpresa. Realmente no le cabía en su pequeña cabecita de siete años recién cumplidos alguna explicación para eso, o al menos una que fuera lógica— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso fueron los extraterrestres?, ¿o culpa de Barney?

Mariel no pudo evitar soltar una leve risilla. Pensaba que su amiga le decía eso para levantarle un poco el ánimo, y le agradecía el gesto. Poco podía imaginarse que en realidad su inocencia la empujaba a decir el primer disparate que se le viniera a la mente.

—En realidad lo último que alcancé a escuchar de la conversación —retomó la palabra volviendo a la seriedad—, fue que la culpa la tenían mis padres.

Lily arqueó una ceja. No entendía qué tenían que ver sus papás en eso. Ella conocía bien a los señores Harold y Howard, y toda su familia también, y todos los consideraban unos buenos sujetos. Quizás en el fondo eran extraterrestres comandados por Barney; era la única explicación lógica.

— ¿Entonces qué ocurrió? —preguntó.

—En eso apareció el propio Mike —prosiguió—. Se veía muy enojado. Realmente me dio miedo su cara.

Tras un suspiro, y el silencio de Lily, su amiga pudo continuar con más calma.

—Estaba a punto de preguntarle algo, cuando me empujó y me tiró al suelo.

— ¡¿Ah?! —exclamó Lily. Ella conocía a Mike; su hermano mayor Peter estaba en la misma clase con ella, y su hermana Karen iba a la misma clase con Lisa. Era una familia bastante tranquila como para imaginárseles empujando a su amiga sin motivo aparente.

—Me dolió mucho la cabeza —explicó llena de amargura, amargura que ya era tarde para ser borrada con algún comentario de Lily—. Dijo muchas cosas feas sobre mis papás. Nunca había escuchado a nadie insultarlos tan directo.

Hubo otro largo y tenso silencio que solo Mariel pudo cortar.

—Sé que no es normal tener una familia como la que tengo —prosiguió—. La gente nos mira raro en las calles cuando salimos a pasear los cuatro juntos, algunas personas nos gritan cosas feas, incluso una vez una señora comenzó a retar a mis papás.

—No lo entiendo —se expresó Lily—, mi familia tampoco es normal, y no he visto que la gente haga eso…

—Esto es diferente —la interrumpió su amiga—, creo que a las personas no le gusta que Clyde y yo tengamos dos papás, pero, ¿Qué culpa tengo yo?

La pequeña no supo qué responder. Ni siquiera sabía que las demás personas no les agradaban los padres de Mariel. ¿Cómo podían juzgarlos si no los conocían? Eran personas geniales. Siempre la recibían con dulces importados, y una agradable sonrisa. Al hogar nunca le faltaba nada. Tenían un televisor de última generación con más de ocho mil canales, wifi que no se cortaba cada cinco minutos, comida que no era de la congelada, entre otras tantas comodidades que la Casa Loud estaba lejos de poseer.

En ese minuto Mariel no aguantó más y se largó a llorar. Lily le prestó su hombro para desahogarse. Ella se lamentó haber entrado a la primaria, lejos de su amiga para poder defenderla y acompañarla en estos momentos tan difíciles. Seguramente si hubiera estado allí, hubiera evitado que Mike la humillara de ese modo.

Mariel lloró sobre el hombro de su amiga hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Luego se las secó con las mangas, mientras que Lily le alcanzaba un pañuelo que encontró en el suelo. Dejó que se calmara por unos segundos mientras intentaba pensar en alguna respuesta que la hiciera sentir mejor.

—Traje una rosquilla extra —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. La comida siempre animaba a Lily. De hecho cualquier cosa la animaba. Pero Mariel no era muy similar a Lily.

— ¿Una… rosquilla? —preguntó extrañada ante la frase sin sentido.

—Sí. La dejé en… eh… —recién en ese momento la pequeña recordó que la había tirado al piso apenas supo que su amiga estaba triste. Esperaba que no se hubiera arruinado.

—No te preocupes —intervino su amiga—. Será mejor que salgamos de aquí. Clyde debe estar muy preocupado.

Lily le sonrió, sorprendida de ver que increíblemente la rosquilla haya resultado.

—Y Lily —la puerta quedó media abierta mientras que Mariel retenía a su amiga por el hombro— gracias —le dijo con sinceridad.

—Por nada —respondió con una sonrisa inocente—. Sé que te gustan las rosquillas de fresa.

Mientras bajaban, Mariel preguntó con más ánimos:

—Por cierto, ¿qué le ocurrió a tu brazo?

— ¡Oh! Esa es una larga historia. Verás…

Así ambas bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al living. Cuando bajaron, Mariel le explicó a su hermano que no le había pasado nada grave, y que los detalles se los contaría a la noche, y que mientras, deseaba pasar un rato con su amiga. Los cuatro compartieron un rato agradable en torno a un gran tazón de chocolate caliente y malvaviscos. Finalmente los cuatro disfrutaron de una película familiar. La tarde pasó volando.

A diferencia de todas las otras cosas que podrían ocurrir en su vida, Lily no olvidó este percance tan fácilmente. Ella sabía desde temprana edad que todo el mundo te podía molestar por el más mínimo detalle o diferencia con el resto. Sabía que a Mariel la molestaban por tener dos papás, pero no encontraba el detalle o diferencia que lo justificara. Para ella su familia era tan normal como la suya. Cuando podía, la defendió con ingeniosas venganzas que a veces sus hermanas le ayudaban a planificar, pero desde que entró a la primaria, la distancia le impedía poder estar mucho tiempo junto a ella.

Solo un año de diferencia las separaba tanto. Tonta edad. ¿Por qué no fue un año más joven? ¿Por qué Mariel no fue un año mayor? Así serían inseparables, y nadie se metería con ninguna de las dos. Pero la realidad era diferente, y no había nada más que hacer, o eso era lo que Lily se negaba a creer.

Esa noche en su habitación, se encontraba tranquila sobre su cama mirando el techo. Su hermana Lisa la miraba de reojo mientras se concentraba en su libro de anatomía. Amaba esa quietud, pero a la vez le incomodaba. No podía concentrarse mientras veía a su hiperactiva hermana tan quieta y tranquila sin que millones de hipótesis bombardearan su cabeza.

— ¿De una vez por todas me puedes decir qué te sucede? —rompió el silencio molesta mientras lanzaba su libro de anatomía por la ventana.

Lily volteó a ver a su hermana sorprendida ante la repentina perturbación del silencio. Vio sus ojos de seriedad a través de sus lentes. Sabía que tras esa máscara libre de sentimientos, se encontraba preocupada por ella.

—Hoy hablé con Mariel —respondió sentándose con los pies cruzados sobre la cama mirando a su hermana—, los padres de Mike lo sacaron del kindergarden porque no querían que compartiera con ella, y Mike la empujó por eso.

— ¿Mike Thompson? —preguntó arqueando una ceja. El apellido le sonaba, pues su hermana Karen estaba en el mismo curso que ella, y regularmente le pedía ayuda para estudiar antes de los exámenes.

—Sí, él mismo —afirmó Lily.

—Eso quizás explique por qué esta tarde Karen estaba de tan mal humor —concluyó la chica genio colocando una mano sobre su mentón—, pero aun no entiendo dónde está tu dilema.

— ¿Por qué los padres de Mike hicieron eso? —preguntó la pequeña con pesar.

—Seguramente debe ser porque no querían que su hijo menor tuviera a sus padres como ejemplo de vida.

— ¿Ejemplo de vida? —un enorme signo de interrogación asomó en la mente de Lily.

—Verás —comenzó a explicar Lisa tras dar un largo suspiro y ajustar sus anteojos—, la sociedad dicta muchas reglas sociales que las personas cumplen de forma inconsciente, porque el castigo al romperlas es la vergüenza social.

— ¿Eh? —preguntó la pequeña aún más confundida.

— ¿Cómo te sentirías si salieras desnuda a la calle? —le preguntó Lisa.

—Tendría mucho frio —respondió la pequeña con elocuencia.

—Aparte de eso —respondió su hermana con apatía.

—Pues… se me congelarían los pies, claro, a menos que tuviera unas botas, ¿puedo salir con botas? —comenzó a desvariar la pequeña— Me gustan las rosadas que tenía Lola, aunque me dijo que no me las prestaría por nada del mundo, pero lo que no sabe es que de todas formas ya las saqué. Lo mejor es que con tantos pares aún no se da cuenta que faltan. ¡Es el crimen perfecto! A menos que tú le cuentes a ella, porque yo sé muchos de tus secretos, si caigo yo también caes tú, tal como sale en esa película que… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?...

— ¡Alto, alto, alto! —la interrumpió su hermana frotándose las sienes con desesperación— Intentaré explicártelo de otro modo. Veamos… Tú sabes que nosotros tenemos un papá y una mamá, ¿cierto?

—Ajá —respondió la pequeña intentando mantenerse concentrada.

—Y qué Mike tiene un papá y una mamá, ¿cierto?

—Ajá.

—Y que tu amigo Jim también tiene una mamá y un papá, ¿cierto?

—No lo sé, supongo que si —respondió con cierta duda—, aunque… es muy reservado al respecto… tengo la teoría que fue criado por fantasmas. Vive cerca de la casa de Charles, el novio de Lana, quizás por ahí podría descubrir el misterio.

Antes que Lisa intentara detenerla, la pequeña bajó de la cama de un salto, y dando un suave portazo abandonó la habitación.

—Al menos no tuve que explicarle acerca del origen de los bebés —comentó Lisa para sí misma antes de sacar otro libro grueso de debajo de su cama.

Lily cruzó el pasillo y golpeó con gran escándalo la puerta del cuarto de las gemelas. Una molesta Lana fue quien la abrió mientras se restregaba un ojo.

— ¡Lana! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! —exclamó la pequeña con las palabras atropelladas antes que su hermana pudiera preguntarse quién estaba frente a ella.

— ¿Qué quieres Lily? —le preguntó con pereza invitándola a pasar a su cuarto.

El cuarto de las gemelas sin duda había evolucionado con el correr de los años. Era una verdadera imagen de los polos opuestos. Al lado izquierdo, el rosa era lo predominante en la mitad de Lola, con su camarote totalmente rosa, paredes rosas, muebles rosas, y hasta cortinas rosas. En la otra mitad, se podía ver las paredes verde agua gastadas y descascaradas, cubiertas de afiches de automóviles y de series de acción; una cama descuidada, cosas tiradas por el suelo, y jaulas llenas de diferentes reptiles en las repisas. Lo más impresionante era que el límite de ambas mitades se dividía drásticamente por una delgada línea invisible que incluso atravesaba la puerta de entrada.

—Necesito tu ayuda —repitió Lily—. Sé que tu novio Charles vive cerca de la casa de Jim. Quisiera descubrir si Jim tiene dos papás.

— ¿Eh? —preguntó su hermana con confusión.

— ¡Uhu! Parece que alguien tiene novio —intervino Lola, quien estaba instalada en su tocador peinando su largo cabello rubio, y que lo único que escuchó fue la parte de Charles.

—Espera, ¿qué? —exclamó Lana al fin despierta volteándose hacia su gemela— ¡Charles no es mi novio!

—No es lo que dicen en la escuela —Lola se volteó y respondió con suspicacia.

—Pues eso no me importa —Lana se cruzó de brazos molesta.

—Además, eso explica que estos últimos años hayan estado tan juntitos —la molestó su gemela imitando unos besos en el aire.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Solo somos amigos! ¿Qué tiene de malo que estemos juntos? —alegó su hermana.

—Mientras más lo niegues, más cierto se vuelve —respondió Lola viendo a su hermana molesta a través del espejo de su tocador.

Al ver que era un completo caso perdido insistir, Lily lentamente abandonó el cuarto, mientras las gemelas seguían discutiendo el tema de Charles. Apenas cerró la puerta, se quedó estática mirando el picaporte. Juraba con toda su inocente alma haberlo visto antes. Recordó haber tenido en su mano un objeto en aquella ocasión. De forma inconsciente hurgueteó en su bolsillo, encontrándose con un clip, era el mismo que usó para abrir la puerta del cuarto de Mariel. Como un rayo asesino, el recuerdo golpeó la mente de la pequeña, trayéndola de regreso al problema principal.

¿A dónde ir ahora? Nunca llegaría a entender la explicación de Lisa, Lucy siempre terminaba en un cuestionamiento filosófico que entendía menos que a Lisa. En ese minuto consideró que Lincoln era la mejor alternativa.

La pequeña golpeó con timidez la puerta. Últimamente se le había visto bastante mal genio. Sus hermanas le decían que le recordaba a Lori cuando aún imponía orden en la casa Loud. Solo las mayores que él logran controlarlo cuando ven que se está pasando de la raya. Aun así, esa tarde se le vio de muy buen humor mientras compartía con Clyde y Mariel. Por lo general no era tan mal genio con ella, excepto cuando cometía locuras demasiado grandes como jugar al boliche aéreo y dejar la bola en una de las canaletas; de todas formas no se iba a arriesgar.

Del otro lado, Lincoln se encontraba escuchando música con sus audífonos de casco puestos, con la melodía de «Smooch» a todo volumen. Lily, al no ser escuchada, entró de todos modos, con temor de hacer enojar a su hermano. El joven, al ver que la puerta se había abierto, volteó a ver quién entraba. Al ver a la pequeña, de inmediato se quitó los audífonos y apagó la música.

—Lily, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con curiosidad mientras se sentaba sobre su cama.

—Hola Lincoln —saludó con nerviosismo mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas.

— ¿Qué sucede? —repitió el muchacho invitándola a tomar asiento en la única silla del pequeño cuarto.

—Pues —intentaba buscar las palabras correctas para comenzar, pero todo era un mar revuelto de ideas, de las cuales en su mayoría no tenían ni la más mínima relación con el tema—… tengo una pregunta.

—Sí, dime —respondió mostrándose atento.

— ¿Por qué nadie quiere a los papás de Mariel? —tras una pequeña laguna mental, la pequeña logró formular la pregunta lo más clara y directa posible.

A Lincoln esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. La respuesta era más que obvia, pero le costó conectarse con el hilo del tema.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? —respondió el muchacho intentando ganar más tiempo.

—Mariel me contó lo que pasó esta mañana —comenzó—, tuvo un problema con Mike.

— ¿Problema con Mike? —formuló el muchacho, en parte para comprender bien la explicación de su hermanita, en parte intentando buscar en su mente aquel nombre, y en parte para ganar más tiempo.

—Sus padres quieren sacarlo del kindergarden porque no quieren compartir con ella porque tiene dos papás —la pequeña jugueteaba nerviosa con sus pulgares—. La verdad no entiendo qué tiene de malo que ella tenga dos papás. Sé que es algo que no se ve en todas partes, pero tampoco se ve en todas partes a alguien con diez hermanos, pero nosotros estamos aquí.

Lincoln le sonrió con sinceridad. Le alegró que su pequeña hermana aún no haya cultivado los prejuicios en su corazón. Ahora debía darle una explicación convincente evitando ser él quien plantase aquella nefasta semilla.

—Pues me alegro que pienses así —comenzó arrodillándose frente a ella quedando a la altura de su mirada, mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro enyesado—, eso es algo que nunca debes cambiar de ti.

—Pero aún no me respondes —insistió la pequeña al no encontrar nada útil en las palabras de su hermano—, ¿por qué nadie quiere a los papás de Mariel? Los señores McBride son agradables, y siempre tienen galletas cuando vamos a casa de Mariel, es un lugar grande, limpio, y espacioso, en donde podemos jugar a las muñecas sobre autos de carrera sin que nuestras hermanas vengan a molestarnos.

Lincoln no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante la explicación de la pequeña.

—Si tanto quieres a los papás de Mariel, entonces es falso decir que «nadie» los quiere —le explicó mientras retomaba su asiento sobre la cama.

Lily quedó procesando por un buen rato aquellas palabras. Un reloj de arena se posó sobre su mente mientras se concentraba en cada grano de arena que bajaba una tras otra tras otra.

Lincoln amaba esa mirada de ingenuidad. Sentía que era una de las pocas cosas de este mundo que aún tocaba su corazón. Ninguna de sus hermanas menores había llegado a tal nivel de ternura, ni a la edad de Lily ni a una edad menor. Lo más cercano que recordaba era a las gemelas cuando eran pequeñas y se encontraban asustadas o sinceramente felices, cosa que no ocurría tan a menudo como en el caso de Lily. Habían crecido tan rápido.

— ¿Y por qué Mike no los quiere? —su proceso mental dio como resultado aquella pregunta.

—Querrás decir sus padres —aclaró Lincoln.

—También.

Lincoln midió sus palabras esta vez. Era un tema complejo, y no debía cometer los mismo errores que en caso de las gemelas cuando le hicieron la misma pregunta; errores que debió arreglar Lori en su tiempo. Esta vez era más maduro, era imposible tropezar con la misma piedra dos veces.

—Pues, verás —comenzó con nerviosismo. Lily aguzó la mirada—, como ya sabes bien, tener dos papás no es algo común en estos días.

—Ajá —aceptó la pequeña. Hasta ahora entendía.

—Y tanto a los padres de Mike como a muchas otras personas, no le gustan este tipo de relaciones.

— ¿Y por qué? —la pequeña quería ir al grano.

—Bueno… eh… verás… para muchos no es «normal» que exista una relación entre dos hombres o dos mujeres. Solo es correcto entre un hombre y una mujer —explicó nervioso enfatizando las comillas con los dedos.

— ¿Relación? —preguntó la pequeña confundida.

—Bueno, tú sabes, lo que tiene mamá y papá, Leni con Max… bueno, eso no; y Lana con Charles.

— ¡Que no es mi novio! —se escuchó el grito de la aludida desde el otro cuarto.

— ¡Aahh! ¡Ya entiendo! —exclamó la pequeña feliz de sentir que estaba avanzando en el proceso de llegar a la verdad. Con el último ejemplo hubiera bastado.

—Y como vez, en todos esos casos, es un hombre y una mujer —prosiguió Lincoln con más seguridad.

—Pues claro, son novios —respondió con obviedad.

—Pero hay casos en que dos hombres son novios.

— ¡¿En serio?! —el grito fue tan grande que el muchacho temió por momentos que toda la casa se volcara al pequeño cuarto en busca de la emergencia.

Lincoln asintió temeroso. Lily no daba crédito ante esta nueva revelación. Un mundo de nuevas posibilidades creció dentro de su basta imaginación, que amenazaba con desbordar su mente. Un impulso de querer saltar, correr, volar, inundó su cuerpo; era su reacción ante tal desborde, pero no quería salir de la habitación; presentía que había más revelaciones poderosas de la boca de Lincoln.

—Eh… ¿estás bien? —Lincoln sospechaba sobre los deseos de su hermanita, pero era muy tarde como para salir del parque. Quizás una carrera dentro de la casa la calmaría; no importaba como quedara la casa; ha estado peor.

—Cuéntame más —masculló.

—Pues —el muchacho no recordaba siquiera estar pensando cuando pronunció aquella frase—… los padres de Mariel y Clyde son novios.

— ¡No puede ser! —gritó la pequeña como si le hubieran revelado la verdad de su vida.

—Pues esa es la reacción de las demás personas —remató Lincoln. Eran las palabras precisas.

— ¡Ahora entiendo! —exclamó Lily, emocionada por sentir el «clic» dentro de su cabeza, que conectaba las ideas como si no hubiese un mañana— Las personas no están acostumbradas a este tipo de cosas. Deben tenerle miedo a lo desconocido, a lo nuevo, y por eso no las aceptan, ¿verdad?

Su hermano asintió con la cabeza, moviéndola de arriba abajo mientras su mechón rebelde se mecía con el aire.

—Pero —la calma volvió a la pequeña—, ¿Cuánto tiempo demorarán las personas en acostumbrarse?

—Pues, esto lleva varios años…

— ¡¿Años?! —gritó la pequeña sin fijarse en el volumen de su voz. Por momentos Lincoln creyó haber quedado sordo— ¡Eso es mucho tiempo!

—Bueno, debes considerar que es algo grande y complejo. Se debe buscar un cambio en todas las personas de este mundo, y en este mundo hay miles de millones de personas —Lincoln intentó buscar una explicación.

—Pero a mí no me interesan las personas de todo el mundo —insistió la pequeña—, a mí me interesan las personas de Royal Woods.

—Pues en ese caso, aquí está casi superado —respondió con una sonrisa de tranquilidad—, excepto ciertas excepciones.

—Pues deben ser varios casos excepcionales —Lily regresó a su posición inicial, concentrada en sus pulgares—. Mariel me contó que mucha gente los mira raro en la calle, les dicen cosas feas, y que los retan.

La sonrisa de Lincoln se borró. Juraba haber oído ese discurso antes.

 _«Las personas en la calle nos miran raro, me gritan cosas a mí y a mis papás, incluso un hombre nos estuvo siguiendo e insistiendo en que nos iremos al infierno porque ellos seguían juntos»._

La voz de Clyde, de un pequeño niño tímido y con la mirada llorosa llegaba a los recuerdos del joven. Las palabras eran las mismas que de ahora.

—Lamento que la diferencia de un año nos haya separado tanto —prosiguió Lily—. Me gustaría estar a su lado para defenderla de idiotas como Mike, que de seguro seguirán apareciendo en su vida.

El recuerdo de una pelea hace doce años arrastró a Lincoln al mar de sus recuerdos. Un niño regordete estaba molestando a Clyde durante un recreo de primer año, y Lincoln lo desafió a puño limpio. Tras la contienda él salió más dañado; si no fuera por la intervención de sus hermanas mayores, sin duda hubiera terminado peor.

 _«Defender»._

—No entiendo qué culpa tiene Mariel o sus padres de todo esto—agregó Lily—, solo son… diferentes.

 _«No sé qué culpa tengo yo o mis padres»_ nuevamente la voz de Clyde retumbaban en su cabeza.

— ¿Lincoln? —Lily llamó la atención de su hermano pasando su pequeña mano frente a su vista.

— ¿Eh? —de golpe regresó a la realidad. Había quedado divagando en su propio pasado.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la pequeña, repitiendo la pregunta de su hermano.

—Sí —respondió escuetamente—, es solo que… la verdad te entiendo perfectamente. Pasé por lo mismo con Clyde.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó la pequeña con interés, deseosa de una nueva historia.

—Él y yo nos conocimos también en la sala cuna —explicó—. Por fortuna éramos de la misma edad, y nunca tuvimos que separarnos.

Lily mostró su molestia a través de su mirada.

—La verdad siempre les agradó a todas ustedes —continuó—, incluso a ti. Recuerdo que cuando eras una bebé y te daba una galleta de mantequilla.

Lily solo atinó a sonreír ante el recuerdo. Ella lo conocía prácticamente desde que tenía memoria, y por lo que le habían contado sus hermanas, el muchacho prácticamente era parte de la familia.

—Y también debió pasar por lo mismo que Mariel —prosiguió Lincoln—. Es por eso que entiendo tu preocupación…

— ¿Y cómo terminó todo? —interrumpió Lily con impaciencia. La clave de todo su dilema estaba en las siguientes palabras de su hermano.

—Pues la verdad, no es algo que dependa de nosotros —Lincoln cuidó cada una de sus palabras—. Clyde debió aprender a convivir con eso, y es algo que Mariel también deberá hacer.

La revelación fue como un balde de agua fría para la pequeña. Lily no se imaginaba cómo alguien podría aguantar tanto rechazo por el resto de su vida. No se imaginaba viendo como los demás niños la empujaban y la insultaban todos los días. Eso la tenía al borde del llanto.

—Es... ¿en serio? —apenas fue capaz de soltar sus palabras.

—Tranquila —se le acercó el muchacho—, si quieres ayudar a que por lo menos no lo pase tan mal, puedes hacer algo al respecto.

Lily lo miró esperanzada. Lincoln le respondió con una mirada paternal.

—Debes apoyarla y acompañarla —le dijo—, quizás no puedas evitar que los demás la ataquen, pero puedes consolarla luego del golpe. Es el mejor regalo que le puedes dar.

Lily lo quedó meditando. Ella quería derechamente que nadie se metiera con Mariel, pero Lincoln le explicó que esos golpes de la vida eran inevitables. ¿Acaso no se podía hacer nada más?

—Quisiera poder protegerla —insistió bajando la mirada—, que nunca le pasara nada malo, que nadie le hiciera daño. ¿Acaso no se puede?

—No podemos cambiar al mundo —respondió abrazándola—, pero si podemos cambiar nuestro entorno.

La calidez del abrazo la consoló. Se sentía tan bien. Hace mucho que Lincoln no la abrazaba de ese modo. Lo tenía solo para ella, para nadie más, sin que nadie perturbe ese maravilloso momento. El poder de un abrazo era más grande de lo que su pequeña cabecita de siete años podría imaginar. Quería que nunca se acabara ese momento, disfrutar de la calidez de su hermano por el resto de su vida, pero tarde o temprano, de forma inminente, debía llegar el final.

Las clases del día siguiente ni siquiera pasaron por el subconsciente de Lily. Pasaron sin pena ni gloria frente a sus ojos, mientras que su mente estaba en Mariel. ¿La estará pasando mal en el kindergarden? ¿Habrá otro abusivo por allá? ¿Estará bien? ¿Por qué tenía que quedarse a escuchar esas aburridas clases y no estar acompañando a su amiga?

Esa tarde hubiera deseado con ganas ir a ver a su amiga, pero tenía que ir a control por el tema de su yeso. Sus padres la esperaban a la salida de clases, y se la llevaron directo al hospital. Allá le abrieron el yeso, y un montón de objetos cayó sobre la camilla donde la sentaron, desde lápices, gomas, goma de mascar, golosinas, chocolates, hasta tornillos, clavos, clips, papeles, y elementos imposibles de clasificar.

— ¡Ugh! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —expresó el doctor con malestar.

Lily miró con vergüenza a sus padres, quienes se sorprendieron por la increíble cantidad de cosas que podían caber dentro de un yeso.

—Lo uso para guardar algunas cosas —explicó—, pero luego olvido que las dejé ahí.

—Enfermera, necesitamos realizarle una limpieza del brazo de inmediato —ordenó el doctor.

Al día siguiente, Lincoln nuevamente fue a buscar a su hermanita a la escuela, y ella no tuvo que rogarle mucho para que volvieran a la casa McBride. Mariel fue quien abrió la puerta. Estaba con un sweater verde agua con una flor bordada adelante, pantalones cafés, zapatillas blancas con café, y su acostumbrado cintillo verde agua.

— ¡Mariel! —sin pensarlo dos veces, Lily se abalanzó sobre su amiga, y le dio un apretado abrazo con el cual podría haberle roto un par de costillas si las fuerzas la hubieran acompañado.

— ¡Lily! ¡Qué alegría verte! —respondió su amiga mientras le respondía el abrazo con otro de menor suavidad.

— ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te han hecho algo malo? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó de manera insistente su amiga.

—Tranquila, estoy bien —respondió con una sonrisa.

Mientras Clyde y Lincoln se quedaron en el living, las menores se quedaron en el cuarto de Mariel viendo una película. Acostadas en el suelo sobre un cojín cada una, y un plato repleto de palomitas de maíz en el medio, ambas se quedaron hipnotizadas con las aventuras de «Porki y las ardillitas».

— ¿Sabes Lily? —Mariel interrumpió la concentración de la película mientras Lily aún tenía la boca llena de palomitas— Hablé con el doctor López de lo ocurrido el lunes.

Automáticamente la pequeña se volteó hacia su amiga. Hubiera dicho algo, pero… ya saben… las palomitas.

—Me dijo que no podemos cambiar al mundo, pero si podemos cambiar nosotros —prosiguió—. Que lo más importante es que tengo unos papás que me quieren y cuidan, un hermano mayor, y una gran amiga.

Lily sonrió mientras tragaba lo que tenía en la boca. Recordó la calidez del abrazo de su hermano y pensó que era un buen momento para compartirlo con su amiga.

—Siempre voy a estar para ti —le dijo mientras la abrazaba—. Quizás no pueda cambiar al mundo, pero tengo estos abrazos que quizás puedan ayudarte.

Mariel se emocionó antes aquellas palabras, y le respondió el abrazo con más fuerza que el de la entrada. Lily lo sintió casi tan bien como el de Lincoln, pero diferente, de una forma que no podía explicar. Y con las risas de fondo grabadas en la película, extendieron aquel cálido abrazo por un tiempo indefinido.

* * *

Espero volver a publicar antes de entrar a clases. Aprovechar este mes de marzo que será relativamente más relajado que el verano, pero si no lo hago, difícilmente vuelva a tener señales de vida hasta julio.

PD: ¡Síganme en Facebook!


End file.
